A Dasey Love Story
by stylegirl120
Summary: Two opposite Casey and Derek live thousands of miles apart until fate makes it a choice on this epic love story. Casey is the perfect match for Derek but maybe this player needs a girl that puts him into place when needs to be vs. let it go. The memories hometown sweet girl with a sticky broken family can heal. And Derek can help her understand and they can be the power couple.
1. Characters

_Character's_

Casey- Brother to max

April- Best Friend

Madeline- Casey arch enemy

Mackenzie- half-sister for mom

Conner- stepsibling to Casey

Diego- half-step sibling to Casey

Jewel- Mom

Harry- stepfather

Max- sister Casey

Finn- Old team of Casey

Jasper- currently boyfriend to Casey

Derek- Friend/ love interest

Sam- Best friends to Derek's


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

Its beautiful day at the big apple when two friends are going brunch on Sunday morning where birds are singing joyfully Casey and her best friend April taking time before national is coming.

She had walk-in into Snooze Eatery in the heart of Manhattan, with a restaurant busy.

"Miss, can I take your coat Ms. April" Asking Host

She had nodded and seen the desperation of people waiting table for hours.

"I have reservation two for on name April." Said April

The host female looking iPad then nodded to the male host to seat the guest into the dining room.

"Mike will sit with the finest table, Ms. April. I will take care that Casey is lead to your table and enjoy the meal." Replied Host

"It's great to you again, how is the team going to April?" Asking friendly Male Host

"We are ready for the national dance competition, only fixing up some tweaks perfect our routine." Said April

"You guys are a natural team to watch with judge love your style." Compliment the male host

"You both are so bad just going on a date with her. Paul, thanks for keeping my best friend company but cute, not my type." Said Casey

"Well, you know how to make a man brush without trying. Ladies, enjoy your food and check back on my girl later." Saying Male host with a wink

She had embarrassed poor April rose-red cheeks with her face on a cover the napkin.

"Anyone would be jealous to be dating Jasper catch. What is a boy toy doing on an offline day free without dance practice?" Asking April

"Well, I had texted him no answer, maybe with the boys at the gym." Said Casey

"Some envelope a deliver at the dance studio, but I forget to give it to you that day." Explaining April

"Okay, it's weird that competition has to send any notices notes or information very late." Replied Casey

The white envelope feels different in a familiar wrong new way, only wanted not to open it with my cell phone ring unexpectedly.

 **Ring- tone of Perfect Picture**

 _I can't believe that I ended up here_

 _I can't think I can't believe that_

 _Just when I thought that the road was so clear_

 _Had no idea_

 _Had no idea you'd come right out of nowhere_

 _Spin me around_

 _How did you make my world come crashing down?_

 _Tonight, you made my perfect picture look like black and white_

 _I know I've never seen my colors so alive_

 _With you around, I know that we're going to be fine_

 _Tonight, you made my perfect picture come to life_

 _We always think that we know what we want_

 _That's where we go, but where are we going?_

 _We always think we have it all figured out_

 _But all we know; we know nothing_

 _One thing that can make it all change_

 _So, hold on tight, hold on tight_

 _One thing that can make it all change_

 _In just one night, I don't know why_

 _You'd come right out of nowhere_

It had stunned me thinking of why she would be calling unless there is an emergency or bad.

 _(Click talk on the cellphone my handshaking)_

She was bawling uncontrollably on the cell phone and mummers," I love you, sweet pea. Please promise that never meant it to happen."

"You are not making sense, please, mom." Said Casey

"Today is my wedding anniversary with the pain, trying to forget it drank too much sweet pea." Sobbing her mom

"I miss you brother's life moment now; there no hope to connect relationship with the little boy." Weeping uncontrollably

"We have each other mom, and you made a good choice to be happy to remember." Replied Casey

The background of the line, a familiar man voice an say," Jewell everything going be fine just its time for a nap."

"I will not go to sleep, let be alone and sweet little boy Conner" Saying Mom.

There we snoring sound on the line with relief know that someone helps mental breakdown.

"Thank god, you were there Conner thought lost her." Explaining Casey

"It was huge misunderstand that with the police did not come but disorderly conduct at best." Saying Conner.

"Where are Mackenzie and Diego now?" Worried Casey

April was eating her food when Casey was not touching the food plate.

"Well, they're both at sleepovers for the weekend and one step at a time get Jewell better mentally." Said Connor

"Let be home soon, and please hold the fort while I am gone." Said Casey

"Wait, she was babbling that you would have to be sent after this police incident back to live with dad and crying in a ball at the closet." Say Conner.

Casey had silent worrying about the certain too, but acting bravely for her mother.

"She is a fighter that never gives up, so focus the positive." Replied Casey

The call had ended with April looking defeated.

"What with the long face sunny shine?" Asking Casey

"I lied to you only hope it was not true." Replied April

"It was killing me not know was in that envelope but the curiosity is short-lived." Explaining April

"Tonight, not day to give bad news." Weathered Casey

"We are disqualified for dance competition officially." Says April

"What?" Shouting Casey

She had lower the voice with the rest of the patrons continuing eating.

"How did we get disqualified?" Asking Casey

"It's is Madeline's fault." Bluntly April

A voice of couple across had been way too familiar Zac and Madeline on a date.

We had sent the audition tape of dance routine months early before the delay." Stunned Casey

"Do you remember that night, Madeline volunteers to sent it not to you?" Said April

"I remember sitting down, complete the edit of team audition tape, and burning it on cd with the label. Then the coach had called me into office, now thinking who sent it!" Say, Casey

" I decided to go coach, and we discovered that the tape had purposely replaced with trashy video burn only to you, Casey." Said April

"Omg, why would she sabotage the team only be disqualified?" Asking Casey

"She was the envy of you and show who is better." Explain April

Betrayal is too fresh, wanting to aching revenge to my sworn enemy, and my boyfriend has smelled like flowery like her.

"Please say something, Casey, and do not look behind at 12 clocks there together." Said April

"She overhears us planning to hang out and picks this place when she is a vegan." Says Casey

" She had to bring a dessert to finish the conquer in more one way." Sarcastic April

The scored lover has many traits of the social path, but when caught, they are tricky conniving skilled be a pathological liar. If I had known your tainted ways, you would of never blind my eyes on crimes of deceit. Its epic love story that when you can never be a part of dear.

"Hummingbird, you are a beautiful and unstoppable focus that we in the driver sit becoming a star." Said a familiar men voice.

"Omg, my its that dirty cheat, Jasper!" Replied April

All the feeling in my body went numb with my heartbreaking in the piece; the only flashback made my eye tears.

It's my boyfriend cheating on me with low life Madeline.

All of my insecure floss being replay in my head.

She had planned to steal my boyfriend and flaunt it with smirk winning victory!

April has mouths the word" You deserve better than this guy and I will be there for you."

(Flash Back)

 _It's Friday when Finn and April are studying at my home for algebra tests._

 _"What is the solution of the equation x+3=5?" Asking April_

 _"The answer would be x=3." Said Finn_

 _"When had recalculated it the answer x=2." Said Casey_

 _"Nice one, Space Genius." Compliant April_

 _Finn has a sigh, becoming frustrated and closing his algebra book._

 _"Why do we just skip study instant have fun, girls?" Suggesting Finn_

 _"I love fun, but my mom would kill me if not taking my study's seriously." Explaining Dramaly April_

 _"How about the Space Genius?" Suggesting Finn_

 _" I should stay at home, but maybe it will be fun." Replied Casey_

 _"Who would know if you study with your mom at work." Asking with wink Finn._

 _"You got to kidding guys please rethink that we get in trouble." Said April_

 _"Honey, we going to ace this test." Replied Finn is winking in April._

 _"If I do not go, you guys will get in a lot of trouble. So, of course, the three musketeers let have fun." Said April_

 _Both of them cheering of joy using a high five in the air._

 _"There is cool Karaoke pizzeria; that would be fun." Said Finn_

 _The Girls looked at each other and nods of approval._

 _"We are in, and maybe Casey will meet a cute guy there." Replied April_

 _The Friends are heading to the destination if fun._

 _"Did you see that Madeline looks when missing the land on her solo?" Asking April_

 _"She is a girl with an attitude but a dancer nightmare." Commenting Finn_

 _"Poor Madeline has a good and bad day so we understand being helping each other not act this way." Said Casey_

 _When the car meets the destination, they leave into Karaoke pizzeria._

 _" I should stay at home, but maybe it will be fun." Replied Casey_

 _"Who would know if you study with your mom at work." Asking with wink Finn._

 _"You got to kidding guys please rethink that we get in trouble." Said April_

 _"Honey, we going to ace this test." Replied Finn is winking in April._

 _"If I do not go, you guys will get in a lot of trouble. So, of course, the three musketeers let have fun." Said April_

 _Both of them cheering of joy using a high five in the air._

 _"There is cool Karaoke pizzeria; that would be fun." Said Finn_

 _The Girls looked at each other and nods of approval._

 _"We are in, and maybe Casey will meet a cute guy there." Replied April_

 _The Friends are heading to the destination if fun._

 _"Did you see that Madeline looks when missing the land on her solo?" Asking April_

 _"She is a girl with an attitude but a dancer nightmare." Commenting Finn_

 _"Poor Madeline has a good and bad day so we understand being helping each other not act this way." Said Casey_

 _When the car meets the destination, they leave into Karaoke pizzeria._

 _"I get us a table while you ladies talk." Explains Finn_

 _"When did you start seeing Finn?" Asked Casey_

 _"It started with a feeling, and one day he walks me home that sparks fly. I know you would be disappointed or mad that lied to you." Explaining April_

 _"I am happy for you, but remember we are like sister, so bare warning get him if he hurt you." Said Casey_

 _"Let go try to found Finn in the busy restaurant."Replied April_

 _The crowded restaurant was busy with them guide through to see where Finn._

 _Then notice a cute boy that catches her interest._

 _"Where are my man and you have been here less than five minutes get the guys already notice good catch." Said April_

 _"Hey gorgeous, what you name?" Asking Jasper_

 _"My Name is Casey, and you?" Asking Casey_

 _"My name is Jasper, and lovely a girl with a nice smile." Replied Jasper_

 _"You know how to talk a lady, or maybe my radar wants gets know you," Said Casey_

 _"Let get your number, and we hang out soon doll." Replied Jasper flirting with her_

 _Casey is nervous with the habits of biting her lips, ignore the gut instinct._

 _"You got to promise that get sing a song with you handsome." Suggesting Casey_

 _"Anything for the pretty lady." Replied Jasper with a wink at her._

 _Casey gets cocktail napkin off of a tray without server notices and writes her number on it._

 _"Jasper, please do not break my heart and hope to believe you are sincere." Said Casey_

 _April walks into seeing her best friend flirting with him._

 _"I thought we lost you in this crowd, but Finn is driving me crazy!" Said April_

 _"You are dating that guy please tell what he is doing." Asking Casey_

 _"I hate when guys are calling there girlfriend babe." Explaining April_

 _"You are missing out with that just tell the lucky guy not call you babe" Replied Jasper_

 _"I will save you a song, Casey."Said, Jasper_

 _Casey put the number in his hand and winks at him with sassy walking away._

 _"Finally, the princess has come to join us, and this place is sick." Explaining Finn_

 _Finn was listening to April and kissing her on the cheek._

 _"Who the lucky man that swept up Casey?" Asking Finn_

 _The announcer was on stage with jasper, and that man keeps his promises._

 _"My man wants to sing a song with a lucky lady Casey." Said Announcer_

 _"Please encourage Casey to join us this man on stage." Said Announcer_

 _"Casey," said the crowd chanting it on._

 _Casey walks up to the stage, with the crowd going wild._

 _"I never sing in front crowd hope you guys are not disappointed" Said Casey_

 _She had selected the song and whispers," thought this would be the perfect song."_

 ** _("Señorita" Song)_**

 ** _I love it when you call me Señorita_**

 ** _I wish I could pretend I didn't need you_**

 ** _But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_**

 ** _It's true la-la-la_**

 ** _Ooh I should be running_**

 ** _Ooh you keep me coming_**

 ** _For you_**

 ** _Land in Miami_**

 ** _The air was hot from summer rain_**

 ** _Sweat dripping off me_**

 ** _Before I even knew her name la-la-la_**

 ** _It felt like ooh-la-la-la_**

 ** _Yeah, no_**

 _Casey has been looking in his eye and dances sexily with perfect tone singings._

 ** _Sapphire moonlight_**

 ** _We danced for hours in the sand_**

 ** _Tequila Sunrise_**

 ** _Her body fit right in my hands, la-la-la_**

 ** _It felt like ooh-la-la-la_**

 ** _Yeah_**

 ** _I love it when you call me Señorita_**

 ** _I wish I could pretend I didn't need you_**

 ** _But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_**

 ** _It's true la-la-la_**

 ** _Ooh I should be running_**

 ** _Ooh you know I love it_**

 _Jasper had handled her hand, looking into beautiful with the chemical of sassy and sweet that has a good voice._

 ** _I love it when you call me Señorita_**

 ** _I wish I could pretend I didn't need you_**

 ** _But every touch is ooh-la-la-la_**

 ** _It's true la-la-la_**

 ** _Ooh I should be running_**

 ** _Ooh you keep me coming_**

 ** _For you_**

 ** _Land in Miami_**

 ** _The air was hot from summer rain_**

 ** _Sweat dripping off me_**

 ** _Before I even knew her name la-la-la_**

 ** _It felt like ooh-la-la-la_**

 ** _Yeah, no_**

 _Both of them song together in harmony with the crowd loving it._

 _They were breathless after and looking at each other with deep affection._

 _"Wow, awesome perform for Casey and Jasper gentlemen." Said the Announcer_

 _Then raise the arms together up into the arm with the crowd love it._

 _"I thought you are awesome and go on a date with me?" Asking Jasper_

 _"I love to going on a date, text, or call for when you available." Said Casey_

 _She had left the stage to the friends that were astounded._

 _"Wow, you are such a talented and handsome prince by your side." Said Finn_

 _"It was interesting tonight, cinderella, and we need to go home; it's late."Replied April_

 _(end of flashback)_

 _She_ has gasped to see the heart locker was an initialed the letter m.

April was furious, fuming steam outside her head when they were leaving the table.

She had smirk at them while walking away.

Poor Jasper saw his shadow when he saw Casey with her arms cross by the April side.

"Oh, it's you, Casey." Blunting Jasper

"April and I went to brunch together now you cheat on me with low life." Said Casey

"I have a classic, and what do you have miss?" Replied Madeline with her arm cross

"You are so pathetic on being the envy of me. Only he was not that smart mix up the necklace." Said Casey

"What?" confused Madeline

"Well, you check the initial on the back. It will show letter c." Explaining with smile Casey

Poor Madeline checks the back of the heart necklace to see the truth of letter c on it.

Then gasps with anger, knowing that she has-beens deceived.

She rips the necklace off in a fury.

"You are a liar and I was never good enough to be your girlfriend. Please do not call or text me ever again. "Shouting Madeline

The whole restaurant watch this interact playing like a boardway show.

"Madeline, I did not realize when switching the necklaces." Explaining Jasper

She had left the restaurant, not listening to him.

"Casey, you are my world, and please forgive my sin." Explaining Jasper

She had carefully remove the necklace and hand it to him carefully think of her last words.

"I knew your trouble with the start but chose to love you. That this is goodbye, Jasper hopes she was worth losing me." Said Casey

Everyone is to clap walking away for a public breakup in new york city.

"That trashy Madeline ruined everything that the team has work for since we started. " Said April

Poor Casey was such devastating needs a best friend to chasing after her.

You could believe that someone recorded the disaster breakup and know it will be on the internet for ages.

When youtube and social media been has invented to help us young people, but it turns ugly into a nightmare of problems.

Fame does come with a hefty price but selling your soul to the devil.

The video will label the called an idiot forever with no morals.

Love can be toxicating to have with special someone but not all-conquering long-lasting connect.

 _Gossip girl oxox_


	3. Chapter 1: Derek point of view

**Chapter 1**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

 **Derek Prove:**

It's a typical day at Venturi house crazy madness on Nora and Georgie getting the kids off to school.

"Lizzie, you have practice at 3:30. I am busy at work this week, but Victoria is going to help out picking you up." Said, Nora

"Edwin, please do not cause too much and still grounded for six weeks." Say, Georgie

"Dad, please let me off with warning I will good boy, and it was a harmony less prank." Explaining Edwin

"You switched Lizzie shampoo bottle dying her hair purple tint and respect ladies personally things." Replied Georgie

Lizzie has rolled her eye on step sibling Edwin's lack of apology with a new hairstyle causing drama attention.

"Everyone in school adores her bold style hairstyle without thanks for helping me." Answer Edwin

"You went too far, planking on a girl's hair and deserved playback never know when I will strike." Said, Lizzie

"Order in the court no one is do anything and where is Derek at?" Shouting Nora

Victoria is eating cereal watching the dynamic being amused by kids arguing waiting replied to Nora's question.

"Still in bed needs his beauty sleep only wait last minute get ready for school as usual." Said Victoria

"I am glad you are here helping to take the kids to school, and if anyone of them misbehaves, let us know." Replied Georgie

Georgie had walked upstairs in a hurry, frustrated with his son's lack of respect getting up by himself.

Knocking on the door bangs hard, shouting," Derek, get up right now and go to school, son."

The bedroom was messy, and rocky posters have schoolbooks piles on the floor.

A young man was sleeping comfort with the alarm going off repeatedly.

When the banging on the door vibes echoes throw with poor Derek trying ignores rough morning calling by his father.

He had let an utter deep guttural sound of anger and irritating hitting the pillow.

You can judge them by their characterized deep into the minds, maybe dreaming of something big coming real only, not one compared his dream girl.

"You can stop beating on the door, please, I am not sleeping now." Said, Derek

"I will see you downstairs and hurry before you later for school, son." Replied Georgie after walking back downstairs.

He was looking at the ceiling, thinking, "what rough way to ruin my beauty sleep."

Derek gets up off the bed and turns on the iPod to connect it, speaker, playing music while getting ready.

 _Trampled Under Foot_

 _Led Zeppelin_

 **Greasy slicked-down**

 **Groovy leather trim**

 **I like the way you hold the road**

 **Mama, it is no sin**

 **Talking about love**

 **I'm talking about love**

 **I'm talking about**

 **Ooh, trouble-free transmission**

 **Helps your oil's flow**

 **Mama, let me pump your gas**

Derek grabs clothes to see if smell clean and dirty but check the reflection of himself blowing kisses.

Then return to the shower with clothes selections knowing the music annoy his father is a bonus.

 **Mama, let me do it all**

 **Talking about love, ah**

 **Talking about love, oh**

 **Talking about**

 **Check that heavy metal**

 **Underneath your hood**

 **Baby, I can work all night**

 **Believe I got the perfect tools**

 **Talking about love**

 **Talking about love**

 **Talking about**

Victoria is walking in Derek's room, cutting down the volume when notice guitar picks on the nightstand.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Derek

"You arrogant to notice that needs to keep music at minimum volume for us." Answer Victoria

Derek appearance jeans and a red tee-shirt with sneakers but looking for something.

"The leather jacket and keys check your bed." Comments Victoria

"Thanks, and what that look you giving me!" Said, Derek

"You too predict, and the bad boy imagines maybe ladies need a reality check. One of these days, a girl will change you truly but has been a special one." Says Victoria

She had left his room with a smirk only Derek ignore it as usual.

When the speaker had already disconnected for the bedroom, he is walking out of the room down to a staircase.

Derek has walked in the kitchen to see his family enjoy Venturi tradition cereal or frozen waffles.

"Meow, I am full and DEREK!" Excitement Marti

"How is the little princess going today?" Asked Derek

"I want to stay home to play with my animal friends." Said Marti

"You can play with them later when you get home for school soon as homework as it is completed" Say, Derek

Marti had got off the chair running get the backpack excited to school follows Victoria approves of making his little sister feel better.

The other kids follow into Victoria's car, leaving on time.

The toaster does pop a slice toast in the air when Derek grabs it eating still warm plain.

He walks exits outside hurries into Prince's car, and they look at each other happy.

 ** _Prince Artist_**

 ** _"Purple Rain"_**

 **never meant to cause you any sorrow**

 **I never expected to cause you any pain**

 **I only wanted one time to see you laughing**

 **I only want to see you laughing in the purple rain**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **I only want to see you bathing in the purple rain**

 **I never wanted to be your weekend lover**

 **I only wanted to be some friend**

 **Baby, I could never steal you from another**

 **It's such a shame our friendship had to end**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **Purple rain, purple rain**

 **I only want to see you underneath the purple rain**

 **Honey I know, I know, I know times are changing**

 **It's time we all reach out for something new**

 **That means you too**

 **You say you want a leader**

 **But you can't seem to make up your mind**

 **I think you better close it**

 **And let me guide you to the purple rain**

When the music follows around in his car can have you tapping with the beat.

Music can change how you feel and road trip daily route to school more upbeat.

When he was driving through side streets and saw the Thompson High School about turn into a parking lot looking place park.

The engine turns off with movement keys had taken out into pouch of the leather jacket.

The reputation of Famous Derek Venturi is born a lousy boy player with the talent of hockey potential career.

You see walking in the hall every hot female watching him the envy of each other with pals Sam and Ralph for cents elementary school. Not one has challenged his throne only well respected popular as jock.

High School can be like a safari with a different animal on triangle social club only trough do survive their glory years dreaming of being sometime after bell stop ringing.

When teacher staff prepares daily to encourage all different types of kids, they want to learn or be a better self.

The students merging the hallways walk to class sitting learning for teachers only someday have the mindset to listen or not apply themselves. When you have limited time, it is crucial to understand the misguided one helps them use there self-more than let the school system be losing.

A school bell rings to release our student mind enjoy lunchtime with a friend or other.

The cafeteria of clicks where the common interest of craving people like you to sit with daily only trying keep the masks on would if they will judge you or support.

When students lining up to buy their lunch, follow scooping up it on a tray with plate healthy or junk food before having to pay for it on cashier person.

"Derek, man, you saw the cute new girl?" Asked Ralph

"She is cute, maybe have asked her out on Sam boat." Replied Sam

He looks uninterested, listening to eating an apple while best friend Sam notices uneasiness.

"Is that alright if I go for her, D?" Asked Sam

"I dated her sister, so it's cool, man." Replied Derek

"Are you guys plump for a hockey game in six weeks?" Asked Ralph

"Yes!" Said, Derek

"Coach is killing us with all the drills before we kill their butts." Explaining Sam

"He is the quarterback son Max Miller." Answer Derek

"Well, I am glad that not my father thinks about how hard it be living with the coach." Explaining Sam

"He is a family guy with a lot of successful hockey career before retired." Said, Ralph

"How was your date, D?" Asking Sam

"She is hot, and we see if I will be going on another date with her." Answering Derek

"That bad you think she is too clingy." Said, Ralph

"You are not like her because I think something missing for you." Explaining Sam

"Please stop Dr. Phil be therapy on my feels." Say, Derek

"I see your dating record D, and any girl would love to date you mate." Said, Sam

"Man, you have dated most of this click and still no satisfied for a long period." Explaining Ralph

"What makes you tick to want to show her off instant of dumping them?" Asking Sam

Derek never told anyone of the dream of imagining a girl that enticed him in many ways, but how do you describe it in fewer words. Poor Sam and Ralph couldn't understand his dream girl was fictional only torment knowing no girl could be good enough. Only the two almost had won his heart to pushed away before excuses to runaway for love.

"I like Sally to you, man." Said Ralph

"I like Kendra, but it was weird how you guys break up?" Replied Sam

Derek Remember Sally was a sweetheart that loves his family but plays it too safe with reason sacred be hurt again.

But Kendra has personality with welling to involve herself into too many families became a problem.

"They were good for a while, but not one I like that way." Answer Derek

"We need to focus on the season with time to meet a girl by then." Replied Sam

The lunch bell end returns the student to class, continuing the rest of the school.

Meanwhile, it feels like the day goes through with a lot of homework and his brain is clouded thinking about his dream girl.

Derek is wanting to dump Ashley but pretends a front of the school; she is his girlfriend.

Ashley is a cheerleader with blond hair and a green hazel eye that all the girl envy of her.

You can see Ashley is a clingy and overly emotional girl that any guy will extra runaway baggage.

"I love our date, Derek." Said Ashley with herself twist strawberry blond hair flirty.

"That's a great babe but I have to good practice." Replied Derek

"I love a strong man of steel, that's the great protector." Say Ashley

She had to kiss Derek unexpectedly passion only walking away seductively.

"Wow, drop the PDA Derek you have kids here." Sarcastically Emily

"You wish it was you, Emily." Said Derek

"I know you, Derek Venturi, one date taught me that your going broke her little heart and moved on." Explaining Emily

"It enough to be neighbor's, but to see you play out these girls is pathetic. You do not want to be late for practice Venturi." Said Emily

Derek was furious that Emily speaks that way to him but watches the time no be late for Hockey practice coach Hunter.

The guys in the locker room of the team hurry to be ready in uniforms gear when the other talking about the new girl on bets who will date her first.

"My choose is Derek." Said, one player

"I not let Derek have all the fun maybe it's me," Said two players

"You have not gamed get over it let a real guy take it over." Said, three players

"My choose is Sam, it's not you guy." Answered Derek

"Thank mate, where have you been?" Asked Sam

"I was with Ashley." Replied Derek

"She wouldn't let you go like other girls' man." Said, Sam

"Yup." Replied Derek

"Just break up with her, mate." Said, Sam

"I can not do it face to face." Said, Derek

"Text can do it." Answer Sam

Derek pulls out his cell phone to text Ashley the word," I think we should break up instant be together."

"It's a breakup with her on text done; she is going to be devastated." Replied Derek

"It's best not to lead her to believe you like her instant, just ending the relationship." Said, Sam

"I am glad it Friday not going to see her hunt answer and crying on the floor again." Say, Derek

"I do remember more than a few girls did that public humiliate with you." Chuckled Sam

"They're not the time for ballerina class get in hockey range start the warm-ups." Barking Order Coach Hunter.

The team race into hockey range finished 10 minutes warmups with practice drills repeatedly when mess up happened Burpees or Hip Bridging 20 more.

Coach Hunter loves being in the hockey rink; working with the boys only wishes that he no one knows about this daughter Casey. It's been too long for them to remember her.

Practices were strict when all boys ache body couldn't take anymore to have the coach call it a night.

"What a practice that coach love to torture us," Said one player

"It's all your fault for the mess up and causing warm-up repeatedly another 20." Said, three players

"I do not want to have practice for two for a day; it's killing me." Said, two players

"Perk up buttercup; it's the way of hockey." Said, Sam

"They are such a newbie and love that you called him buttercup, mate" Chuckled, Derek

They had walked out of practice later see Sam drive away first instant himself.

Derek Driving on the road quiet enjoying with no music needs peace.

He was thinking about when Ashley had reading sad news of text and maybe taking the natural cowardice way Emily is right.

Nobody knew how truly how Derek feel about the pressure of hockey and trying to be a good son. But worst of all, needs having to be a good example when your just teenage living life with a sibling.

When trying to balance schoolwork and hockey was a challenge as a teenager but maybe he was not alone in the world figure.

 _author note: What did you think it and how did like dynamic of family so far?_


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

It was life-changing packing last-minute escape my home fleet away in New York only telling none of my friend goodbye or that all mobile devices being compensated with a warning until they thought it was alright to talk the world.

Harry has a lovely home vacation in Hawaii, something we take break or holiday on the tropical island to spend time as a family.

I never expected my stepfather to go on duty, hiding away to vacation house escape, and it was unnecessary.

When the cops tried to push changes on domestic abuse, my stepdad told them they did not want press changes with hours the media on the tip of the incident.

Then printing headline of backlash, a crumb marriage on divorce, but it was not valid.

Our family was against being attacked in the press; only my public break did not help the cause at all.

There is a YouTube video of the breakup with the edited version wanting the fame, but I had connected the site to have them all removed.

Nobody could stop talking about my epic breakup tragic with follower anger at Jasper for cheating on me.

Wow, I am enjoying the support with limits hoping it will be died down and can live my life again.

You are perfect still when the vulture comes on a little blood trying to eat any information to scandalize reputation only fleet away miles on a private jet into an oasis to play damage control.

Those camera flashlights back at home only the lies are feeding them fake stories sickness you to my stomach.

Fame can play twist game of cat and mouse unit traces of fault turn paparazzi into madmen find a story by family or friends.

Humans are going through a phase of transforming to trust fewer people by the name of your mom or maybe becoming a star.

When I had first came to New York, being a naïve girl only tell someone what they want to hear instant the truth is a mask too scared except cowards.

"Where is mommy?" Asked Mackenzie

"She is not well right now," Said Conner

"Can miss Ruth, my hippo cure mommy?" Asked Mackenzie

When Casey was exercise doing laps around the pool, feeling the power water splashing loudly while the young sibling left in the dark with whole chaos.

"I want to see Mommy now!" Demanding Mackenzie

Conner was uncertain how to deal with little Mackenzie's tantrum on being left to deal with watching the kids while his father's team is figuring out cleaning it up.

Casey had carefully left the pool drying up with a towel, see Conner struggle with Mackenzie.

"You know mommy get some quiet time and miss ruth hippo want a fashion show." Said Casey

"Pretty please, can I have a fashion show brother?" Begging Mackenzie

Casey had chuckled playfully watch Conner see the little Mackenzie giving puppy dog pout natural persuading him.

"If you never puppy dog put again on Ruth and me, the hippo has participated too." Said Conner

"I have won and your rotten eater pumpkin man." Chanting Mackenzie

"Okay, pipe down, get yourself a snack for Miss Hannah in the kitchen, then take a nap, please." Replied Conner

She had running fast through them to the kitchen yell, pumpkin eater man.

"That kid good spunk, but you are mischievous tricking her way to more often." Said Conner

"I never taught her that, but how to blame me without proof, Mr. Pumpkin eater." Mocking Casey

"Dad wants us in the study in 15 minutes and you maybe want to change first." Say Conner

"Where is Diego doing alone in this big house? "Asked Casey

"London, the nanny is teaching him how the alphabet in the living room." Answer Conner

"I am going to change my clothes and meet in the study." Said Casey

She is walking up the staircase into her bedroom, is girly with teal wall and Boleti look to it that has white accessories including bench view see the water.

"I never get tired of my paradise view is breathe taking maybe this cannot be bad after all." Thinking out loud Casey

The wardrobe closet was a vast selection of clothes a girl could dream of owning most exquisite ever have seen in the world.

Casey is wearing a casual red with black polkas and dark boot to match on every step she takes is echoes to the study with the gentleman wait to start to the meet in five minutes.

She has stepped into the study with her stepfather approve of the dress code only point to a chair to sit at before the meet does reconvene.

"Hello daughter, how was your swim this afternoon?" Asked Harry

"It was refreshing to swim but tell us why we are sitting in the study without something big happening with this squabble talk." Said Casey

"She gets to business very quickly, not want to waste any minutes later." Said the Lawyer

"That's our little Casey can be impatient at the time, but it was not dancer a great lawyer." Comments Conner

"Whatever she chooses will be a star in my book." Said Harry

"I talk to the lawyer that Hunter Miller is going to court fight custody for Casey." Replied the Lawyer

"Well, the domestic abuse case does not help our case only proof that she more unstable to fit raised her daughter." Explaining Harry

"We can play it a different way or fight in court proof him wrong." Said the Lawyer

"Mom is getting help in counseling, and rehab treatment can fix the unstable living environment vs. letting him win." Said Conner

"Why would I want to live with my father when no connect single the divorce." Replied Casey

"That's a valid point on fight the case only are you ready to see him again." Asked the Lawyer

"Why would be any different see him choose Max to need first only second flute as usual." Explaining Casey

"It's 50/50 you will win or lose the case go live with your dad." Explaining the lawyer

"Depend on you, Casey, to choose fight or compromise?" Asked Harry

"The kids are already confused, and it's a complete mess right now." Sobbing Casey

"Sis, that's why we all here to discuss with the team, and it will be alright." Replied Conner

"I want your mother to get better, but the anniversary of her first marriage tip it off into tailspin." Said Harry

"I love my life in New York, and what if they do not like me at all." Asked Casey

"We can do it by trial base if you need to come back or decides to stay." Said the lawyer

"The only answer is for her to stay with us and fight back, Dad." Said Conner

"It's her choice, son." Says Harry

Conner was upset, still confused about the automatic discussion defeat on the custody battle.

"If mom was in here, you will not be talking like this defeat giving in to him." Shouting Conner

"I am realist thinking of what is best for my family, son!" Shouting back Harry

"Please, just stop arguing, and it's not helping us." Sobbing Casey

"I am sorry for making you more upset, sis." Apology Conner

"It will still be the wrong choice and you will hate me for giving in to my dad." Said Casey

"Mom will never forgive me, anyway." Sobbing Casey

Harry wants to hold his stepdaughter comforting her, but painfully hate to see her in this way.

"We can negotiate terms instant giving him everything." Explaining the Lawyer

Conner is shaking his head to say," You got to the insane thing; it's a good idea giving him a key to the kingdom without knowing it will work."

Once upon a time, you would believe princess Casey lived in a perfect family but that never happened instant; she learned to survive without a treasure her heart desired.

That moment she knew on what do to on the critical decision with a wicked smirk that would make a room chilly in minutes.

"What are you think of in that pretty head of your?" Asked Conner

"What kind of negotiation term can you layout? Asked Casey

"Depend on the person or another party." Answer the lawyer

The notebook on the desk puts out a paper then starts writing covering it secure that no one sees it.

"First, I want a car to get around instant a driver be like a normal student." Replied Casey

"You are not a normal student that will cause more attention to your life." Said Conner

"I have a feeling that there is more demanding for negotiation." Answer Harry

"I want to live alone in a luxury apartment two-bedroom only did not desire a babysitter." Said Casey

"You're still a teenager in high school that needs supervision and a two-bedroom apartment." Shocked Harry

"That's impossible requires having him agree and not give anything in return." Explaining the lawyer

"My father wants his little girl back at home, but I need to be happy not seeing the perfect family left us for in hating him more. I am trying to compromise with a big price tag of miss opportunity my father left mom and I not thinking coming back." Explain Casey with grim.

The lawyer is uncertain about the family dynamic can be a good idea instant fight custody in the future.

"If you gave me the phone, I would talk to papa and negotiation myself my terms." Said Casey

"I can do my job, but are you sure this 100% percent want to do it?" Asked the lawyer

The power of control made it so much worth knowing that Daddy did not think his daughter what was coming to him.

When the piece of paper contained a war of demand that I knew he would bat an eye understand being very serious on coming home to fragile broken life would be me late down the line.

Casey walks to the desk holds a piece of a paper place in front of harry moving her hair to the side only griming before speaking.

"I write out the list of my demands, and other side want will be given in return." Explaining Casey

Harry is reading the piece of paper stunned, but satisfaction his little girl is genius on list vs. not being naïve girl when her mom and him first dating into falling in love.

"What does it say?" Asked Conner

"I love it, but Fred, you need to call the lawyer on these demands, does not budge on anything." Said Harry is with a smirk of victory.

Fred, the lawyer, is handling demands carefully reading it only to grinning like Cheshire Cat.

Casey walks out of the hears laughing and high fives between two men.

How perfect the world is, she knew the chess game with each move was calculated to be ready for adventure deal with her demons Brother and his new family.

She was not a broken china doll crying for him to come back home with a fragile picture photograph cut in the middle anymore.

Well, you could say, _"beware on a little redeeming herself with eyes of a warrior in battle."_

Who does not like a good story of a strong warrior beat the odds?


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

"Are you sure about doing this alone?" Asked Finn

"I need to face him unexpected without any backup." Replied Casey

"Baby, no one does alone we are a team and love stepfather new car he brought you." Said Finn

"You will get to ride in my new car, but maybe time promise." Said Casey

"I am only a call away if I need to talk to someone after nuclear territory going wrong some way." Answer Finn

April walks into the living room when they stop talking until she is going into the bathroom, changing into a disguise.

"Who knew that you love to play sport back in days before the dance." Comments April

"I left New York when decide to follow my parents here with months tryout sport to realize can be both sport and dancer." Explaining Finn

"The trio of musketeers are back and ready if we are still cool enough to hang out." Said April

"We have not worked out being together, but I still want to hang out with you guys." Replied Finn

"Who is the lucky lady that claimed your heart?" Asked April

Casey opens the bag of a hoodie with rose and skinny black jeans with more things in it.

The reflect of her wearing hoodie coat under a tee and black rips black skinny jeans, including vans shoe walking out of the bathroom.

She had a perfect disguise that no one would know if you are looking closer, only hopes the plan will work.

"Wow, you look completely different from those green contact, and that tattoo is crazy wicked." Blunting April

"You look hot Casey, be careful on jocks hitting on a sexy girl like you." Said Finn

"I will not fall easy on arrogant guys, but Jasper did a good job making me hate almost all men in the world." Replied Casey

"That you are insane to invasion surprise meet with Papa. I had brought these cutie sunglasses on the whim that you're going to be a late birthday gift, and I forgot to give them to you." Said April

Casey putting on the sunglass in her small purse and grabs the key on her new Audi RS 5 that dad had brought her going away present.

It was chilly outside the parking lot walking to her car, only thinking of the broken promise of a fragile family that never happened.

She had pushed the unlock button opens the driver side door carefully sitting down in a luxury car not many teenagers could afford.

The Audi RS 5 chair seat is leather red with black interior in the car, including GDPs feature that a girl could dream of owning this luxury sports car. Audi RS 5 Audi RS 5

Casey had put her seat belt on carefully secure it into the slip, hearing a click fastened before turn the car on the drive to Thomson High School.

When she enters the address of Thomson High School was a twenty-minute drive and turned on the radio, a song comes on that setting the tone before she talks to him _._

 ** _Show Stopper_**

 ** _Danity Kane_**

 _We in the car_

 _We ride slow_

 _We doin' things that the girls don't do_

 _The boys stare_

 _We smile back_

 _All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah_

 **The jamming music through car stereo driving to the street singing the lyrics with her hand dancing with the beat.**

 _Show stoppin' at the latest bar_

 _The ride shinin' with the open top_

 _Hydraulics make our heads go nod_

 _Hair blowin' in the breeze_

 _Yo, we superstars_

 _Put in the keys_

 _Make that engine purr_

 _Three in the back, one in the passenger_

The driving was smooth planning to 7:30 be the hockey practice when everyone player was leaving by then.

Casey is almost there, turning into the park a lot to see it's 7:20 about ten minutes early watching hockey players are leaving in the car and driving away.

My heart was pounding very hard lower my head that no one sees when the headlight is reflecting in my car.

My palm is sweating nerves wishing Finn had came to keep guard if thing wants wrong at some point, but somethings, I was too stubborn in my ways.

It felt like being a little kid again with the haunting memory of childhood before everything had changed into family dynamics into who was right or wrong.

The anger of all the times waits on Daddy to call on my birthday or watching me go dance class being proud of his little girl.

Casey had opened the door putting on sunglasses with a hoodie covering her face walking though the entree carefully not look at eye contact to cause attention.

The young students are sweat and tired, not paying attention to ignoring my presence in the school.

All the hopes of delicate and dream to be big star made myself think it's how we act when you love something more than life itself.

When three guys were talking casual whistling and called annoy pet names, only its was predictable Hockey jocks are trying to flirt with me.

"Where are for, sweetheart?" Asked Hockey player 1

"None of your business." Said Casey

"We are interested in gave a pretty girl one good time." Replied Hockey player 2

"I have a boyfriend." Said Casey

"He is in trouble letting aa pretty girl like you out of this site." Replied hockey 3

"What your pretty name, girl?" Asked hockey player 1

"It's Audrey, and you are not my type." Answer Casey is pushing them out of the way, walking forward.

"Let's get out of here, man." Said hockey player 2

The guys are walking about the comment of the hot Audrey think it's her right name.

"You think I would say my real name on those idiots" Thinking Casey in her head

It's 7:30 when the practice is overwatch rest of the team walk out of hockey area satisfaction on hard day work of practice or tired.

I am walking carefully into the hockey area when some guy runs into me by accident only see that handing me my keys touch his hand felt fancy over well my body.

"Are you okay?" Asked Derek

"I am fine, but how about you?" Asked Casey

"Good but exhausted for practice and school all in one." Replied Derek

"It takes a balancing act to multiply tasking like superman." Said Casey

"You would be superwoman to me." Said, Derek

"Thank you, but forgot my cape in the car." Replied Casey

Casey is sunglasses fall into his hand, seeing her identify only acting shy when it discovers make it a sweet moment.

"Well, try to lose your sunglasses the true identity sees superwomen in the flush, and I have to go goodbye." Said, Derek

She continues in the room, walking up to the stands, only getting her back in place, waiting until Daddy comes outside his office.

"Did you see all those play mistakes the referee would kill is on the deduction of it does not change." Said, Coach hunter

"There gets better every practice, but Derek Venturi grade need go up not down to be the ability to play in the semester." Said, assistant coach

"I have talked to him about it, but maybe a tutor can assist in improving them." Suggesting Coach hunter

"Okay, email the principal try to arrange it for him." Said Assistant coach

Poor Dad is looking tired, and the stressful job is getting to him natural needs manager it better.

The ice ring does look a mess with gear throw around have him clean it up without notice anyone.

I felt the gold whistle around my necklace when daddy taught me how to ride a bike with him holding it until I was ready to pedal on my own.

Life was easy to see all the possible ways your father loves is unconditional; only it did not happen to make it awkward to be around.

Casey removes the sunglasses; Then she had blown a whistle has echoes in the hockey area with the father stunned to see his daughter there.

"Hey, Dad." Said Casey

Hunter Miller cannot speak just overwhelmed emotion the first time since she was born in the hospital holding his little girl.

"Casey Marie Miller thought you were coming in two weeks." Replied Dad

"I had come early then you expected, but you are not happy!" Say, Casey

"Of course, I love to see my daughter is growing up." Said Dad

"Please cut the bull; we have some talking to do." Answer Casey with poker face staring into him.

Hunter drops the gear into the bag, sigh on a long conversation between them.

"I am glad your mom founded love again with a great guy happily married." Said Dad

"Why would she wait for you to come back, instant repairing us with a new family." Replied Casey

"You can not decide when to be a parent when it necessary to your life and do not call your little girl anymore." Say, Casey

"I am your father and deserve respect young lady!" shouting Dad

"I will give it when showing respect first instant demanding it." Said Casey

"How is your dance doing?" Asked Dad

"Why do you care after all of these years not being there cheering me on instant Max is your superstar." Said Casey

"I love you both equally with all my heart." Answer Dad

"You have moved my life back in Toronto, Ontario, do not think to get custody to live with you ever again." Said Casey

"We all make mistakes I wish could of be there more than you wouldn't hate me so much." Explaining Dad

"I have the contact with the term here for you." Said Casey

"My lawyer sends an email of them, but I will sign if you want too." Said Dad

"I do not like you are living alone with a supervisor; please do not get in too much trouble." Replied Dad

"You get family dinners only two times month only good behavior; it will remove." Answer Casey

"Have you told Max that start school here tomorrow?" Asked Dad

"Nope, it is going to surprise when he sees his sister at school." Said Casey

"I wish you would warn your brother first, but understand we did not mean to hurt you in any way." Replied Dad

"Can I have your number to check if okay?" Asked Dad

"I do not want to give to you, and mom taught me how to be more independent; just trust me." Said Casey

"I did sign the contract, please, to have peace in mind knowing your safe, at least." Begging Dad

She was mad that he required the cell phone number in a manipulate way that giving in that he could ease his mind.

Casey puts her number into a dad's cell phone with that made him happier only wishes to be back in New York City.

"I know it's hard to move to school, but a new start not that bad." Said Dad

"I have to get rest to spend time with my friends' hangout and have to drive back home." Said Casey

"Please do safely drive while getting home." Said Dad

Casey had walked off the stand when dad shouting" good luck at school on Monday."

All the student is getting ready for dreary Monday without an unexpected trace classmate.

Hunter returning to clean up the mess only get home to his family.

When you are a new girl can lead new gossip, and Casey is a famous dancer who can be unpredicted how the student does to the reaction with so much change. The toxic drama of family betray will shake up Thomson High School.

It likes to watch a poker game live wait on the surprises turns, and does anyone do love epic love story.

Beware Thomson High School you have entered an exciting year of pure excited can you hold all of two Miller kids in one school will be good or bad.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

It's Sunday when Barro's pizza restaurant is the consecutive night the place is entire of lively family, and young students chill eating with music playing in the background.

Casey walks into the restaurant with her friend's excitement but felt new to the town overwhelmed quickly.

"You got be kidding a pizza place with my skinny body will rather have a salad." Said April

"You can eat like a bird while we eat delicious pizza." Replied Finn

"Please stop fighting enjoy the stress-free day before school is tomorrow. We have not spent time together since you left back in 2 years; let enjoy it." Said Casey

"I will find a table for us, and please order my garden salad with ranch dress." Answer April

"Nice variety of diets are an interesting way to live." Sarcastically Finn

"She has her good and bad eating habit, but we see if the pizza does change it." Answer Casey

"Welcome to Barro's Pizza, how can I help you?" Asked the cashier

"I will order two medium pizza and side garden salad with ranch." Answer Finn

"How will you like pizza made and any tops?" Asked the cashier

"One pepperoni pizza and another cheese pizza with add of cheese bread." Said Casey

"The total is $49.50 and here or to go?" Replied the cashier

"It's for here with two drink and one water, please." Say, Casey

Casey grabs 80 dollars to the cashier and says, "keep the change," walking away to the table.

Finn gets the number of iron stand on the right hand and holds the drink on another hand carefully walking to the girls.

"Well, you girl's thanks for the help, but I am usually carrying everything." Sarcastically Finn

"We do adore you too, buddy." Replied April

"How did you know I want a water bottle instant of soda?" Asked April

"I know everything we go out; you want water, not soda." Answer Casey

* * *

"That's why I know we are best friends forever with you know how to think before you speak." Replied April

"Tell us how you talk with dad want?" Asked Finn

"It's had gone well see him stunned, and it is going to take time fixing our relationship between us." Replied Casey

"Did you meet some cute boys that catch your eye?" Asked April

"How many idiot guys did hit on you?" Asked Finn

"Only there was three, but I did take care of it." Said Casey

"That's not bad; please tell you to meet a hunky guy that wants my bestie to try again to date." Say April

Meanwhile, the Venturi is having a family night at the same pizza restaurant in the back with sibling arguing only the parents looking at each other.

Nora and Georgie are happy to a family enjoying moments of taking time for the busy schedule of the mess after Victoria returns home.

"You are so immature to put a fake snake in my soccer bag that causes the whole team to scream." Said, Lizzie

"It was a perfectly harmless prank that silly girls are scared of a snake" Chuckled Edwin

"The prank has to stop and to wash dishes for four weeks, including video games too." Said, Georgie

"Your excitement on the soccer game in two weeks?" Asked Nora

"We are ready for the game, but lose a player on miss kick cause her twist ankle today." Explaining Lizzie

"I hope she gets better soon, and maybe get-well card can cheer her up on not being the ability to play." Said, Nora

"How hot was the girl that can nurse to health?" Asked Edwin

"You sound life Derek too muck at times and need to grow up." Said, Lizzie

The big table has food that is almost eaten five pizza with buying two more pizza on the way.

"You need to stop quarrel learn how to get a line instant act like children." Said, Nora

Nora is walking away, being disappointed in the excusing herself knows George hate sees his wife acting stressed.

"Your mom is right to want you to get a line instant one day; we will not be here to stop pointless arguments. Replied Georgie

"I am sorry that the prank was uncalled for using the fear snake is not right." Apologize, Edwin,

"I accept your apology, but it was funny to see the coach grab it shouting with almost fading." Said, Lizzie

* * *

Sam and Ralph are in line order two more pizza in enjoy being involved in Family night with the Venturi's watching Derek buy more tokens for Marti.

Derek is inserting five dollars on the machine into coins with little sister on his leg, begging for more tokens.

"I think you have enjoyed stuff animals at home for more tokens." Said, Derek

"I need five more dollars until getting a pony stuff animal." Pouting the puppy dog smile Marti.

He loves the little sister patient waiting until the coin release the amount of token when she quietly sneaky away without him knowing to crawl on the ground floor hiding.

"Where are you, Marti?" Asked Derek

Marti loves to play hide and seek with her sibling at home but holding her laugh under the table of a lady.

The staff member walks to have two pizza that smells good to eat; only the stomach growl with hunger.

Casey is eating the pizza listening to her friend notice a little girl is under the table holding her leg secure seen to hungry.

"What is the matter, Casey." Asked Finn

"I have to admit when I was at school to talk to my dad accident meet a nice guy who knew if he is single or taken." Said Casey

"They are so many fish in the world that would be lucky to date you, Casey." Say, Finn

"Who knows if I will ever meet him again." Said Casey

"I knew your behavior differently when you come back home." Replied April

"Are you hungry little one?" Asked Casey

She does not shy looking up at Casey

"You can come up with a seat next to me, and I will not hurt a little one." Said Casey

The friend is confused about who she is talking to understand there table.

Marti slowly gets up on the seat next to her only hug's affection with those cute pearl smile.

Marti points to cheese pizza very shy to her friends and hides behind Casey.

"My name is Finn, and you are?" Asked Finn

"I am April, how lovely pretty kitty shirt." Compliment April

Casey hands her a small piece to the little girl in minutes, inhaling it.

She hands a drink of soda for the little girl to drink care entirely holds it, only wondering where her family is and not knows that she is gone.

"I am Marti Venturi, and can I have more pizza, please?" Asked Marti

Casey puts three slices of cheese pizza, watching her eat it and holding her hand comforting Marti.

* * *

"Make a promise you wouldn't be mad if I tell you a secret?" Asked Marti

"I will not be mad, and you can tell me the secret." Said Casey

"I am hiding for someone, and they're going to be mad can you protect me." Said Marti

"Is it a game you are playing?' Asked Casey

Marti nods hiding behind her again when a young guy saying" Where are you Marti?' and looks like her brother.

"Who is looking for you, Marti?" Asked Casey

"My big brother is looking for me." Replied Marti

"How about you eat more pizza, and I return to your family promise everything will be alright." Said Casey

Marti is eating pizza, slowly happy with her new friend Casey.

"I love the nice car beauty red Audi RS 5 and if you let drive it back home please?' Said Finn

"You are crazy to think she will let you drive Audi RS 5 too much power can damage it." Replied April

"My father wants only me to drive it just in case something happened to it." Answers Casey

She is looking at Casey's smile, being playfully ticking her side and hands a drink of water Marti making funny faces.

"Are you still hungry little one?" Asked Finn

"I am full stomach not hungry anymore" Replied Marti

"Do you want to go back to the family, or maybe in five minutes?" Asked Casey

"I am good to return but had a great time with you." Answer Marti

"I will be right back soon, and we can leave after." Explaining Casey to the friends

Casey helps her off the booth walking with her hand carefully, navigating through the crowd.

Marti is pointing the brother who has been frantically looking for his sister with his friends.

Casey life her up walking to the brother, pokes his back getting stunned expression on realizing she is safe with a friendly stranger.

"Oh my god, where did you found my sister?" Asked Derek

"She was hiding under my table, but everything is alright to safely well-fed." Said Casey

"Mart, please do not do that again. You almost give me a heart attack." Explaining Derek

"Thank you for keeping her safe, and can I return the flavor somehow?" Asked Derek

"You do not have to repay me with anything, but I have to go." Said Casey

Casey carefully hands his sister into his arms, and something about this girl makes him feel different while watching her walk away with his famous smirk.

"Big D, are you there?" Asked Ralph

"She is one cool girl with nice Audi RS 5 red car." Blunted Marti

"How do you know this kid?" Asked Sam

"I had overheard her friend talking about it." Answer Marti

"That is a car with speed and expense price tag to be drive mate." Comments Ralph

"Can you put me down?" Asked Marti

Derek has been dazed off with a smug smile, thinking of a hot girl that wants to know her name.

Marti carefully places down running to the family, and his friend never saw how Derek's sister was very comfortable with strangers.

"She is an angel, and you did not ask her name before she walks away into the dust again." Comments Sam

"You're off the game to not get at least her name." Said, Ralph

"Thank you for help try location, my sister. I will see you guy it at school tomorrow." Said, Derek

Both of his friends leave the pizza place laughing with words," He is back, and this girl could be a special one."

Derek walking back to a family while remembering the word repeat in his head, enjoying the rest of the night, does not know what hit them a lovesick player.

Who knew that poor Derek Venturi meet a pretty girl that amazing him in spark desire to see her in the future?

Love, at First Sight, you least expected to look into her eye change your life in unties the bond habits only felt a spark that different in any way.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

It's Monday morning when Casey is starting a new school at Thomson High refreshing start back home single; she was five years old felt weird being at the place your mother ran away for Toronto, Ontario.

The memories of an almost perfect family looking at picture frame by her desk behind it is the last family portrait of them together smiling being happy with daddy still in love with my mom.

Those pieces of my past on old fragile childhood left in a box in the closet where the light doe not come out, only my daddy whistle staring at me on the bed.

"Please do not stare at me acting innocent on the pain you caused for us." Mummering Casey

The bedroom is a princess white accessory furniture set with pink mix blue girly new looks that inspire myself, and my interior design knows my style very well.

"When you said that Dad was taking care of everything, you mean it when it is a much upgrades his style on room designer, but we knew you had it in yourself cohesive princess girly power to modern." Blunting April

"I guess he called Sarah, an interior designer who places my like and hope you are satisfied in another bedroom." Said Casey

"It is a nice room and who can complain about a big luxury apartment." Replied April

"Do you want to drive together or meet at school?" Asked April

"I am still deciding on what to wear can talk a while before ready to leave." Said Casey

"I will see you at school but get a ride with Finn today." Say April

April text him and hurry's out to the door before closing it, shouting, "Good luck, girly."

She had returned into look in the closet looking for the best options first day of school picks three-piece of the wardrobe, getting ready for a new day of being the new girl again.

* * *

Casey walking back into the bedroom satisfaction looking for sneakers carefully the put them on with the ties see herself as new Casey 2.0 with a vengeance to server dish cold.

The cellphone is ringing on her bed with unexpected friendly comfortability that feels any distance they are family.

The Caller ID is Conner is calling in the morning thinking checking on his step sibling sister.

 ** _Click a green talk button_**

 _"Hello, Conner." Said Casey_

 _"I miss you already; this house is boring with you." Replied Conner_

 _"How is everything going down in front line?" Asked Casey_

 _"We are getting by when mom is AD treatment group making progress daily." Said Conner_

 _"Today is my first day school, and it's nice to hear your voice before about to go." Answer Casey_

 _"You will do great at the new school and have two little one wants to talk to you." Said Conner_

 _"Dad brought a hippo new friend to play with us." Said, Mackenzie_

 _"We had a fun time playing cars but still miss u your tickles monster hugs." Answers Diego_

 _"There are adore trouble making a mess, but keep an eye the little ones have to go." Said Conner_

 _"Thank you for calling me but want to tell you are an amazing big brother a girl can ask in my life." Said Casey_

 _"It is great to hear that we have gotten close since my dad married your mom." Replied Conner_

 _"But if I have trouble with anything, you are a call away to be there." Say, Casey_

 _"You cannot be late on the first day, make bad impress only watch on the boy magnetic." Said Conner_

 _The call has ended with a funny laugh amusement thinking of what if he was here protecting her for them._

When Casey grabs her backpack leather lean with a stripe of colors of three, on the other hand, the car key walking outside the apartment makes sure locking after before leaving for school.

She was walking into an elevator, pushed the garbage level see a lot of cars, and it was chilly outside have a decent pace to her Audi RS 5 car opens the door enter the vehicle starting it up.

Casey had remembered that drive turned into automatic knows the road around Toronto in Ontario get by the school and other routes.

When the radio stereo car has not much interest, music decides to select random cd into drive playing my old favorite songs.

 ** _Miss Me More_**

 ** _Kelsea Ballerini_**

 _I retired my red lipstick because you said you didn't like it_

 _I didn't wear my high heel shoes_

 _Because I couldn't be taller than you_

 _I didn't want to lose my friends, but now it's hard even to find them_

 _It's what you wanted._

 _It's what you wanted_

 _I thought I'd miss you (when it ended)_

 _I thought it hurt me (but it didn't)_

 _I thought I'd miss you_

 _I thought I'd miss you_

 _But I miss me more_

 _I miss my beat, to my snare drum_

 _I miss me more_

 _Miss my sheets in the bed I made up_

 _I forgot I had dreams; I forgot I had wings_

 _Forgot who I was before I ever kissed you_

 _Yeah, I thought I'd miss you_

 _But I miss me more (I miss me more_ **)**

Casey has driven the school a turn right into student parking with all the watch her park knows everyone notices a flashy red vehicle only carefully walk sexy out of the car.

The power of walking outside of her vehicle turns it off with the appearance of a casual look is green jacket the black shirt logo on it and skinny black jeans show off body making the guys stare more than usual.

Guys are whistling around her while walking into the school hall, only notice envy girls given a dirty look at Casey.

Thomson High School looks like a regular school with posters everywhere promotion club, but Casey transcripts show her more academics choose the schedule to a light load semester.

 **Casey schedule:**

 _Literate English AP_

 _French Class_

 _Free period_

 _Lunchtime_

 _Geometry math AP_

 _Social Study AP_

 _Biology AP_

Thomson High School is a vast campus figuring my way are classes and felt like a fish in the water try not to drown epic to see the fear of being a new girl at this school.

"Are you know here?' Asked Emily

"Does it seem very obvious that I am new here." Replied Casey

"Yes, we all there at some point, but can help you find the first period if needed." Answer Emily

"I am Casey, and your name is?" Asked Casey

"My name is Emily, and it's nice to meet you." Said Emily

"I am looking for Finn my friend does know where it is at?" Asked Casey

"You are Finn's friend; that guy is cool in my book." Said Emily

"We had dated for a time, but stay friend is better. I can show you where Finn is at right now." Replied Emily

Emily had to pull her friend through the crowd's student scanner at the locker by room 120.

"Hey babe, can I be your tour guide, sir?" Asked a guy

The smell of aftershave with ax cologne was disgust breathe through my nose with the face. I knew his name Eric best friend of my brother Max on the football team.

You see Jeff another Tweedledum half of the egotistic silly jock flirty with a redhead that typical type cheerleader.

"Well, your girlfriend will have a problem with that, Eric." Growled Emily

"Welcome Thomson High School finest bachelors that some player with huge ego or not." Replied Emily

The hollow halls watch the peers interact and see three groups of guys talking in the distance with shaggy hair brown one winks at Casey.

Emily does see them stare at her friend; only intense eyes look at Derek warning his stay away.

"That guy is trouble stay away; just another player wants to be a dump. You then move on to the next girl." Replied Emily is guiding her away for the guys.

"You got be kidding me tryout for hockey fails miserable next time call me before humiliating yourself again." Said April

"In my defense, though, it will be fun and how hard could it be playing hockey. But if you answer my text, you could of stop humiliated in defeat." Answer Finn

"Someone has to dance on the team since you moved away." Said April

"I had not chosen on moving, but never forget that left you guy in spot replace me." Say, Finn

Casey loves them to piece always completes the three-musketeer team can be dysfunctional too.

"Are they always that way fighting we are right or wrong?" Asked Emily

"We meet in dance class after that bonds form since growing up together and always one-upping each other can be interesting who will win this argument." Explaining Casey

"You cannot stop arguing about the pointless who left first on the team or second?" Sarcastically Casey

"I did first, not you." Both friends say at the same time.

"We are still on the team, but it's inactive competition right now." Said Casey

"I am not a quitter then you." Replied Finn

"No one is a quitter of April. But it's just good to try new things sometime." Said Casey

"When did start to become a model for Addie's appeal with that sassy outfit." Asked April

"She looks fabulous. Addie's sporty casual bet caused a lot of attention coming into school today." Replied Finn,

"where did you get a backpack for it's cute?" Asked April

"My stepfather brought it to my new school." Said Casey

"Well, Daddy Warbucks gifts are coming more often." Replied Finn

"We had got your textbook for my bestie English and French too" Said April

"Thank guys, how can I live without my friend help out least expect." Compliant Casey

"What is your first period?" Asked April

"Literate English AP." Said Casey

"Art class," Said April

"We can walk your first period is on our way class." Said Finn

"Social Study," Said Emily

"Oh, my Emily class on the east wing." Said Finn

"I have to go, but stay away for him." Said Emily

Emily had walked away into the east wing when the group of a friend walking to class together enjoys new year semester at Thomson High School.

High School hollow of student start another year of a potential dream, and no one can turn down a bad boy Derek Venturi god does hope the fancy intense chemical between mystery girl.

I will be watching this encounter development placing a bet if you are gambling in to see if Derek decides to date Casey for how long this relationship will last or end tragically.

 _We all love to see Juliet and Romeo do end up together or kill each other with poison as the story can repeat itself._


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

"Maximillian, what wrong?" Asked Lucy

Max had felt his blood boil into the vein watches Casey prance around in seductive outfit in the hall hearing guys talking about her in the language of guy think that she is very easy.

"Why did she call or text notice that change school to Thomson High?" Thinking inside my head Max

"She has changed into a lady with loser guys hitting on my sister." Thinking inside my head Max.

"Does dad know she moved her to attend high school?' Thinking inside my head Max.

"When was the last time we had communication text or call her." Thinking my head Max.

"Nothing, let walk to class; you do not want to late." Said, Max

"I love her new bag cost more than fifty bucks." Comments Lucy

"You ladies spend way too much on fashion then men do." Comments Max

"If we can compare how you spend on sports gear and video games, we can call it even." Said Lucy

"I love that you are a smart woman who knows how to stand up for yourself with sassy confidential." Complaints Max

"You are an amazing guy that be the lucky girl have my Maximillian." Said Lucy

When his two best friends Eric winks at the redhead and Eric is acting weird with the ego deflated on Lucy is snickering is holding her hand.

"What is the wrong mate?" Asked Max

"I saw the hot new girl rude Emily told me off, and it was humiliated to see her walk away think they too good anyone." Explaining Eric

"She has a nice ride that costs more than my car." Said, Jeff

"What car does she own?" Asked Lucy

"When did you love the car, babe?" Asked Max

"My dad is a mechanic in his shop but still taught his little girl about cars." Answers Lucy

"She is a keeper, mate." Said, Jeff

"I date a girl with more brains than you." Said, Max

"Do you have friends that are single?" Asked Eric

"Why would I set up a girl with you guys?" Asked Lucy,

"what wrong with us?" Asked Jeff

"We will see you guys later." Replied Max

Max is walking with his girlfriend one year only not one knew about his sister Casey.

The secret can be locked inbox when he always wishes the divorce did cause a rift between his sister.

He had rediscovered being a football star with a famous dad hockey star that has almost the perfect life.

Everyone thinks you know the real true have crack without not one notice to question facts of information in my family.

He had walked the hall thousands of times observe many things only saw famous Derek Venturi talking to his friend while winking at Casey, my sister.

You could say that Derek Venturi is a public enemy one number to him, only since elementary school.

"It's pathetic to think he will forever be alone when will Derek grow up." Comments Lucy

"I knew him for grade school only selfish to himself." Said, Max

It had taken me the control not to throw his head into locker tell Derek she is off-limits.

When I saw my sister in 11 years to see she look almost split image like my mom would be at 16 years old in high school.

"I am in trouble with her beauty will be the death of me." Thinking inside my head.

After the divorce paper signed, my parents pick only one of us to live with them, and watching her face go white hurt me to no comfort with tears going down the front. I was too young walking away with dad starts a new life without my sister making her ghost.

Max has put on a fake smile listening to Lucy talking about the upcoming debate team meets with my mind wandering away, thinking about my mom.

"You are the sweetest walk me to class, Maximillian." Say, Lucy

He had watched her go into class, bouncing to the seat walk to math class two door down.

When I walk into Mathew, our math teacher room still reading rule call exhausted on his loveless marriage that brought wife only will not stop cheating on him.

The Math class was boring learning Geometry Basics: More Perimeters different polygon taking notes when the peers around are gossiping about my sister.

Karma can be a weird way to play an exciting role when something terrible in life does catch help with you, but I always followed the rules and did the crime match the punishment.

"I like to date that fine fox to show her a good time." Said Guy

"You have some competition Derek will get that sexy fox." Said another Guy

"I love her fashion sense; we will be bestie." Said, female student

"How will you get to her with the guard dog protecting there friend." Said, student

"How does Finn know all the hot girls." Said Guy

"If your guy does not stops talking in my class, I will be sent you all to the principal office." Said the teacher

The student is quietly working on the workbook solving the problem while Mathew is grading papers.

"Your homework tonight to do pages 21, question one to twenty must be written out or does not count." Said the teacher

The school bell has a ring with all the students filed into the hall going to lunchtime when I knew my sister loves to hide in the library to read or doing homework.

My girlfriend would get certain on absent get to the cafeteria with the reason I need to talk to my sister Casey.

The library was vast that is almost empty, having librarian ordering books instant saw my sister get up walk out of the build.

Max had hurry at a decent pace following to her locker; only Casey was mad at him.

When he sees her outfit does not approve of, it only wishes she did dress provocatively to look easy instant nice girl.

"Nice new look and does it come with a big price tag, sis" Comments Max

"It's cute and nothing wrong with the I dress." Answer Casey

When Casey looks away, does putting the textbook into the locker ignoring him for ten minutes.

"What do you want, Max?" Asked Casey

"Just wanted to say hello, my favorite sister, and welcome Thomson High School." Replied Max

"We are not family anymore, only trying to be my brother when accountable in your time." Said Casey

"How is mom doing in New York city live out her dream?" Asked Max

"It's none of your business since I have not spoken in 11 years." Replied Casey

Max has seen his sister pain of not want anything with him but chase after Casey.

"Wait, please do not walk away for me." Begging Max

"We have not been close, but just worry about Derek guy is interest in my sister." Said Max,

"why does everyone tell who is good for me or not?" Asked Casey

"We are just trying to protect you sis and trust us in Derek has wild past." Said, Max

"I have dated guys like Derek can protect myself without you." Said Casey

"Did Emily warn you about Derek too?' Asked Max

* * *

"How did you know it was her?" Asked Casey

"Well, it's a long story Emily has a grudge with him like mortal enemies." Answer Max

"What with your problem, him anyway?" Asked Casey

"We are in the same circle competition, which is better than, but it got worse through the years. Derek Venturi is a player broken girl heart in a jar not caring who he hurt in the pathway. Maybe I had screwed up as brother for not being there only the divorce as kids have no guidebook in how to survive it." Said, Max

"I do get the struggle of living a life divorced parents, but you cannot tell who associate myself?" Say, Casey

"I am your brother that loves you unconditionally." Answer Max

"Did you tell anyone about me?" asked Casey

"It makes things complicated and mess in my life." Answer Max

Max saw his sister shed a tear knows the anger of hiding the true fragile the relationship more losing her.

"If I would never lie about my family, but it's better has a perfect family instant us." Replied Casey

"Does Dad know you back here?" Asked Max

"I had met his three days when hockey practice was over just talking before returning home." Answers Casey

"I saw the way you looked at Derek in the hallway is innocent can lead in dangerous pathway having my sister hurt in-process and stay away for him before becoming the next victim." Said, Max

"If you know, I have my heart broken before I stay away for my life. I do not need my big brother telling me what to do." Shouting Casey

The student is watching the interaction between max and Casey taking pictures or recording them fighting.

"I have built my work delicate being the best on my pathway vs. Daddy boy. Why do you my google check my name see all big achievement star in New York." Said Casey

The student is curious about checking the cell phone wants to google it without name input the date base.

"Do wonder why you and Derek never get along, maybe the same or envy of each other." Comments Casey

"I do not envy of that of him only wish you see what too blind stubborn too listen." Replied Max

The argument is causing more of a crowd with Lucy pushing into the group to see her boyfriend upset.

"Who thinks are you talking to my boyfriend that way?" Asked Lucy

"You would want to get involved in family problems." Said Casey

Max saw the intense attention between his sister and Lucy but uncertain how to tell her his secret.

"I will see you in family dinner soon and good luck on the witch." Sarcastic Casey

She had left with shoulder padding; her friend does have glad Casey has someone there for support.

Max's heart hurt watches Casey upset only know they will be the lecture of the behavior giving his sister time not pushing her away.

"Who is she really to you, Maximillian?' Asked Lucy

"I do not think it's the place to talk about it." Said, Max

"Tell me now, or it will the end of us." Yelling Lucy

"I did not like ultimatums, but she is family, nothing more." Replied Max

"You are cheating on me with a brunette head chick." Shouting Lucy

The principal come orders the student to return to class only left Max and Lucy

"You do not punch school property Lucy. Please report to the office now." Order Principal

"I am sorry for causing a disturbance, sir." Apologizing Max

"Do not let this happen the Max again but if need goes home instant finishing school." Said Principal

"I will return to school; thank you for the offer anyway." Say, Max

Who knew family drama on Monday morning could be an interest spike of energy makes peers desire to want to see the name of the max sister? All we need is more juice gossip buzz though the halls to have the principal out of administrator quarter to fix a quarrel between the loving couple of Lucy and Max.

Do you guys what to be on how much trouble she in for damage school property, but I am placing bets if you are interested.

Will they get truly breakup or makeup still be together, Mucy?

Who is rooting for a forbidden love story, Casey and Derek?

Poor big brother should learn not to push her into the fire of love instant play it cool.

This new girl has the spunk to stand up for herself, fight like a tiger in den only who can tame beauty creature or die.

Poor thing return to class only wishes Max has a durable ax to grind if Derek does date his immortal enemy or Hakuna Matata.

I love to stay a fly on your wall this my goodbye unit next time Thomson High School.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

Casey is at lunch cafeteria hangout eating with her friends laughing still felt everyone watching her after the public argument with my brother Max.

Casey looks impressive with denim jeans over sweater saying "New York" and flannel coat tied around her wrist body.

"Who knew the mom cat would come to outstand your game, girly" Complaint Finn

"It was embarrassed on a display of protective brother 2.0 need to cool it down." Said Casey

"You look amazing on the video posted, and hashtags support going viral." Replied April

"What did you guys argue about anyway?" Asked Finn

"We had argued about many things only turned ugly quickly." Answer Casey

Casey saw it had glanced at Max with his friend upset about something big.

"Did hear that someone got expelled for a week for the damaged property?" Asked Finn

"What?" Asked Casey

"Well, the story is they got into a big argument she slammed the locker with her fists anger; only principal saw it. She had gone to the office got the new of expelled with more consequence." Explaining Finn

"Poor brother is heartbroken missing his girlfriend; they still not back together." Said April

"I called my dad about the blow-up at school, and my father will not stop texting me." Replied Casey

"Maybe they talk to him with the reason get your side of it." Answer Finn

Casey was tired of the drama when peers are judging her by clothes or associated with new people.

"Nice outfit today, can we go shopping soon." Asked April

"Of course, only if Finn holds the bags as usual." Replied Casey

"I will come to help drag you guys out before the store go out of business." Said Finn

Emily was still upset with her only talking Finn while sitting at the table too.

Her Friends notices sporting new jewelry today but waiting later talk about it.

"Someone got a lovely watch today and a necklace with your name on it." Comments April

"I guess he surprised me with them last night sent by the secret shopper." Said Casey

"That's necklace is 14k gold with a crown on diamonds." Stunned Emily

"She got a rich stepfather that loves to spoil her as usual." Answer April

"You got to kidding me." Blunting out Emily

"No need to announce it." Said Finn

"You can not judge a book by its cover without looking like a fool." Sarcastically April

Casey saw Emily get mad at the comment, only know they are making fun of her not taking it seriously.

"What do you like to on hobbies?" Asked Casey

Emily does not answer it more awkwardly eating her food while judging Casey without knowing her.

"You need to give Casey I chance she is my best friend for New York." Said Finn

"Why do not have a New York accent?" Asked Emily

"I do get better hiding it for people in the dance world." Answer Casey

"She is cool, but I do not like the way to treat my best friend." Comments April

"When April and I are protective over our Best Friend, understand if continue act rude maybe cannot be friends." Explaining Finn

"I decline to be a friend with you." Said Emily

She leaves the tables walks the trash can throw roughly breaks a plate, not caring for making a scene.

* * *

The whole cafeteria is shocked, silent looks at each other returns to the conversation.

"You did not have to do that making things worse on thinking more of spoil brat." Said Casey

"She is jealous of you and we do not need her as a friend anyway." Replied Finn

"Do not look at 12 clocks is check you out and minor hot alert." Comments April

"What is the rank of one to ten?" Asked Casey

"8.5" Said Finn

"9" Said April

Casey has been in the past hurt getting over a breakup, no wanting to date for last wrack relationship focus on herself.

"He is walking to us in 2 minutes and alert hot coming in." Mummers April

She had picked at the creamy chicken pasta while acting calm talking to her friend.

"Did you hear about I am helping teach dance class three times a week at location studio." Said Casey

"That's great to hear you are keeping busy." Replied Finn

"Can lend a hand too?" Asked April

"Of course, we can do it together." Said Casey

"Are you a Yankee fan or Mets Fans?" Asked Sam

"Would you like to know Sammy." Sarcastic Casey

"I am just wondering which side you on a New York girl." Curious Sam

"My family is split 50/50 makes the game more interest." Replied Casey

"What is your name Sammy?" Asked April

"My name is Sam, and you?" Asked Sam  
"My friend can project herself as too forward at times." Said Casey

"I like a girl that is forward at the time to keep an at an expense." Explains Sam

"My Name is Casey with my two best friends. Said Casey

"I am April, and it's nice to meet you." Replied April

"Well, I am Finn and your friends with Ralph." Say Finn

"It's nice to meet you, Finn maybe we talk sometimes." Answers Sam

"I will love to show you ladies around school sometime when Ms. New York as available to setup," Said Sam

"I will love to have you show around town get used new city." Said April

"That's cool, can I have your number?" Asked Sam

April grabs his cellphone for a black back pants pouch with a flirty way only input it into the mobile device, slowly looking into Sam's eyes.

Finn does get jealous of April's behavior acting calm as cucumber knows her too well.

"I had taken a picture for you, remember little one me and call me." Said April

Sam put the cellphone in a back pouch and looking at Casey about to say something.

"Are you Max, little Sister? "Asked Sam

"You were amazing to stand up to his with fierce strength that no one dares to do." Said Sam

"I have a feeling that there is more coming." Replied Casey

"I like to thank you for standing up my best friend on the rivalry between them. But do believe the theory is hundred percent correct" Say Sam

"Who knows which theory is correct in less its test? We love a little bet Sammy." Replied Casey

"I do enjoy a bet, but maybe next time." Said Sam

He looks at her puzzled, trying to remember how Casey is familiar with the group notices him spot-on acting protective immediate.

"You lost a puppy recently with that determined look you are giving right now." Comments Finn

"You look very familiar, Casey with my brain trying figure when I meet you before." Said Sam

"I cannot think about how we would meet in a past occurrence with you being a time traveler for the future." Replied Casey

"I would be underdressed if I was really but cannot let it go, remember something." Said Sam

"If we had met before, you would never forget a pretty face like me. I will have my friend text when it's good for that offer to show us around the school." Said Casey

"I know your brother watching over us right now mad at we are talking. He can be the interesting telling guy your off-limit protecting his sister." Answer Sam

"I need a bold type guy that does not strike down on my brother demand like an arrogant king." Said Casey

When he had smirk knew, the right guy for Casey can epic showdown between them.

This guy must handle two durable guards' ability to be with Casey meanwhile walking back to the table thinking of April.

"Who Bachelorette you are taking on a date?" Asked Ralph

Derek was listening carefully to eat the tray of food, pretend not to be affected.

"I like to take her best friend April out on a date." Replied Sam

"Can I take the leftover girl on a date if it's okay?" Asked Ralph

"Every guy single want to date her with brother Max can be a problem." Answer Sam

Derek is relieved that he like her best friend with reason is his enemy sister of all hell as be to worst ideas on dating Casey is pleasurable.

Those walls are climbing with gossip; an only official fly on the wall is back for more news to spread.

Thomson High School eligible bachelor's single guys all in for the chance to date the new girl a lot of competition who will win her heart. I have polls to see who makes it though trail run or fail miserably. We must know how this love story turns out.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

Welcome to another day, Thomson High School; when my ears are the glue in Frank AP Biology class is witness our two opposite fighting attract with the great distance between Derek and Casey.

Casey has a shirt with stripe usual slim jean sporting light denim jacket looking like a trendsetter in her natural, loving the attention of new wardrobe.

Casey is confused about how to see famous Derek Venturi player or miss understand curious want get to know more than you should.

She did feel the attract when they saw each other with him wink made her skin having goosebumps following down shiver on the body reactions.

Our moral compass is having to get over a heartbroken break up with Jasper; it made dating difficult again.

She was happy that her best friend April hit it off with Sam when they first meet spark were fly between them.

My brother was a sticky subject on the understanding protective natural with Derek.

I did see him into halls talking to Sam, and another guy made me want to turn back many times with a reason to run away for Derek.

I could understand how he feels when people misunderstand you with past see between it getting to know instant judging you in many ways.

My plan seemed natural without complication making my heartbeat whenever his eyes are looking at me.

Derek did stay the right amount of distance everything we passed each other with Frustrated looks that could kill someone.

Any conversation would be great to explain why it is not a good idea following this unhealthy attracting intense without thinking reason to be friends or not.

The element of being his friend can be useful within the time I would like him more as boyfriend material.

The teacher had assigned for my luck Derek Venturi almost close enough sit next to me, driving my mind thinking of him as hot.

I just needed to hate him for it prevent fall in love then broken-hearted crashed going back to New York.

"Today, lesson Genetics Biology lady and gentlemen open your textbook." Lecture's Science Teacher

"What is Genetics mean?" Asked Science Teacher

The classroom has few hands raised excited to participate with the student taking notes.

"Genetics is a field of biology that studies how traits can do get down passed from parents to their offspring." Answer Student

"This introduction to genetics takes you through the basic components of genetics as DNA, genes, chromosomes, and genetic inheritance." Lecture's Science Teacher

When Frank continues to talk to classroom students taking notes paying attention to writing on notebook hears turning paper decent pace keep up on the lesson.

"Today, I will pair you on Genetics project and read the syllabus before you come back to class." Told Science Teacher

The paper syllabus is passing out in orderly fashion with peers not excited about the upcoming first project.

"How much is it on our grade?" Asked the student

"It's fifty percent of your grade, with each working together." Answer the science teacher

"You will be parent understanding the view of adulthood with the family together or single." Told the science

The student had growled in unison upset on the project.

Frank walking around with a postcard pair name on it assign in pink or blue ink stating the information.

It had mixed emotion when each peer saw their fate felt happy or urgent; it was over already.

"Who did you get to pair up with anyway?" Asked student 1

"I did not want to talk about it." Said student 2

"I am excited about my pair is the hot genetic fake baby." Said student 3

"You are so lucky to have him as a pair girly" Answer student 4

"My life is over, be doing the work on my own." Said student 5

"If you need help, just text or call me." Replied student 6

Casey was reading the syllabus highlighting important things on group project wandering who she be pair up with this time.

She had to pull a pink piece for the teacher with little places on the desk, wondering who it is going to lucky pair.

Casey open revealing stunned expressing cursive handwriting in black ink knowing her to pair him.

You could believe that fate play in twisted ways only can awkward talking to a guy having nothing in common with thinking future life will be like five to ten years later.

"You meet up with the pair discussing when to meet for the biology project is due in two weeks." Said the science teacher

The school bell had rung with peers escaping into the hallway, joins their friends back to reality home or academics activities.

Casey is organizing her textbooks and puts a notebook into the backpack before Derek is looking at her intense make my heart pounding hard.

He had walked close to her sit on across desk in front of Casey, just smirk intoned about to say something smooth-talking.

My goosebumps are forming slowly with my heart running to act healthy vs. show what he does to me.

"Hey, you look smoking amazing as usual." Comments Derek

"Do you know my name, partner?" Asked Casey

"You are Casey, the sister of max that everyone wants to know more about." Replied Derek

"You can not judge me by my brother with there more breath the eye view surfaces." Said Casey

"I would love to get to know you more with that can be a reward." Comments Derek

Derek is a physical look at her enjoys the view of what she is wearing does make him more intrigued by many things that not ever had in his life.

"I have been warned that you are player Derek when it gets tough dump girl like candy dispensers." Explaining Casey

"Who told you to stay about for me?" Asked Derek

"It's a private matter that I was not saying who it is." Replied Casey

"It's it Max and Emily tell you that I am trouble." Said, Derek

"Yes, it is to protect for becoming the next victim of break heart girl in a jar." Comments Casey

Derek has clenched his fist into ball irate looks away control himself.

"Please just look at me understand why it's hard fighting is sensible vs. foolish." Replied Casey

"When I had you saw the first day, and my heart beats pounding with goosebumps crawl up my skin, does that make sense, Derek." Explains Casey

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Asked Derek

"I wish do knew how it does feel to compare this weird energy around you." Said Casey

"I have a past with your brother rival that other side my story if willing to listen." Replied Derek

Casey listening to him speak before saying anything confused.

"I hate the way Emily had got mad at lunch, mummers word judges you as spoil brat." Said, Derek

"One day, Emily and I went for while with six weeks felt that she not one for me." Said, Derek

"Oh, you did the right that to ending it before more invested into the relationship." Comments Casey

"She had taken it hard, hating me with warpath creating imagine of player does not care about girls after dumpling them." Explains Derek

"I have been hurt before on my last relationship; just listen to people voices too much." Answer Casey

"You never know how its unit let people in given them a chance." Comments Derek

Casey sees Derek pain the eyes hurt, thinking of word say something to make it better than awkward.

Derek is frustrated with her acting his Reputation past critical to Judge him vs. does not understand the same in academics drive by the bracelet her old team.

"I thought you would understand competition pressure when there are always people judge you everything. They think you are guessing, maybe not." Said, Derek

Derek does shake his hand, grabbing the bag, walking away for Casey.

Casey felt defenseless understand that he knew the point of view with stupidity want to apologize to Derek.

"Wait for Derek. I did not mean sound harsh talking to you." Replied Casey

"What else is behind my back?' Asked Derek

He had decided to hear out with a stop in place, listening to Casey.

"I won't still hear another side of what happened between a guy without casting judge." Said Casey

"She nods say," I know how it is a wrong belief Max more than you. The defense can easily make me sound cold, heart-protecting my heart for anyone's threat to hurt me. I am sorry that the judge in a harsh way with that. If you do not want to talk to me again, there is a good reason." Explains Casey

"Well, you are my partner need to work together with complete this project sooner or later." Answer Derek

Derek had grabbed her sunglasses carefully, put them on her head with a smirk look, curling a strand of hair whispers' I do forgive you, Casey."

Casey, like how flirty he was with her, made the heart running fast-thinking color backward while calming down smiling.

"I am Casey, and it's nice to meet you." Greeting Casey

"I am Derek Venturi. It's all my pleasure to have a beautiful lady by my side." Flirty Derek

"I like to friend, and here my number Derek." Answer Casey

"You are a special girl that cannot explain with the way make it different in many ways." Said, Derek

He gets the number on a piece of paper with motivation whisper, "You are worth waiting for my angel and see tomorrow at 5:30 for the project."

"I am not that girl follow you like a lost puppy need to earn it first." Comments Casey

Derek is walking away into the hallways know one day Casey will be his girl thinking what my best friend would if they witness interactive in cat and mouse game.

You would of guess they both joke around saying," Go get you girl and know had it in you the whole time be careful with her brother mate."

They are part of myself know Max would hate. I am doing his sister with good reason but never hurt intentionally stay loyal to my queen.

The smell of the paper has a sweet escape with strawberry heaven picnic that know was my Casey.

* * *

Thomson High School, we all love that a biology project can play wonders on matchmaking power couple forming as you spoke to believe Derek is a hundred percent is fascinated with Casey to Juliet an epic love story for a century.

It's a pure joy watching them talking in intense of attracting fighting the gravity when Derek is twisting, his hair in flirty, sexy way whispers into his lady's ear, causing her to blush more.

How will inadequate max react on his sister slowly falling in love with Derek becoming the power couple watch to see all the head turn though the school hall of Thomson High?

Well, Mercutio's prince can be entertaining on a great view of why Derek should not belong to Casey.

Thomson High School hid all the sword on the epic battle of Derek, and Max dual challenge this love story to its foundation of deep affection.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

It starts when ladies are chilling in Casey bedroom happily having girl talk with April eating ice-cream enjoying it spoon of bites laying on her stomach see her putting makeup before study session at Derek house.

"You got be kidding, think it's just study nothing more girly." Questions April

"I am not really for another relationship, no chemical between us." Said Casey

"I do see that you're perfect for each other fighting fate design when it happens least expect." Replied April

"How is it going with Sam lately?" Asked Casey

"We have gone out a couple of times, showing me around lately." Answers April

"Do you text or call each other being inseparable single we got here." Asked Casey

"I like him more every day we spend together. Hope finally get asked out." Answer April

She is slowly eating the ice cream Oreo cookie melting with every time she gets a spoon of it into her mouth.

"Please be careful to get ice cream on my bed." Said Casey

"How did go with your brother know he is pair in a group project?" Asked April

"I do not need to tell him anything. It's my life." Comments Casey

"Are sure wear that shirt state right message as a friend, not a thing more?" Asked April

Casey is wearing capri pants black with hoodie pink the word babe in bold letters.

"I have a bold sense of fashion just wanted to wear it tonight." Comments Casey

"Sure, its mystery today wears when studying at Derek with his family there." Said April

* * *

Finn is walking into the apartment in a shout, "I am here; ladies do have anything to eat."

They are chuckling thing Finn usual behavior looking into the fridge eat anything in sight anytime visiting or living next door to your best friend.

"You know Derek loves the Hoodie with bun makes him smirk like a caveman." Comments April

She does leave the room into kitchen talking to Finn with echoes of voices hearing back the bedroom

"Do you see anything that looks good, eats?" Asked April

"Do you want to share some sushi with me?" Asked Finn

She does nods on sharing sushi using the chopstick with Finn.

"How are you do the new school?" Asked Finn

"We are like a new start after everything that happened in New York." Replied April

"How is the new guy doing lately?" Asked Finn

"I did lose my poker face show how to act when date new guy." Said April

"I have known you for years when love is in the air." Answer Finn

"I have fun getting to him with the hope he will ask me out soon." Replied April

Casey does walkout bedroom into the kitchen sees how Finn still loves April all those years after the breakup.

"Hey, Finn." Greeting Casey

"Hey, Casey." Greeting Finn

"Where are you doing, miss Hollywood?" Asked Finn

"I have to work on a project with classmates tonight at his house." Answer Casey

"Who is this guy's name?" Asked Finn

"Derek Venturi" Answer Casey

"Well, you have grown up to claim his as man." Said Finn

"We are friends, nothing more studying as a normal teenager." Answer Casey

"We will see how innocent can you before my friend does being his girl every female envy next power couple." Comments Finn

April cell phone rings into a text message communication back and forward between Sam.

* * *

"I have to go drive his house with a twenty-minute destination, maybe home late." Explains Casey

She grabs her purse with the school textbook, including a laptop for a biology project.

"How about I help you take stuff into the car for my best friend." Said Finn

She does let him help her walking outside of the apartment guide into the garage floor lot.

"Thank you for the help on my stuff, your such a sweetheart." Complaining Casey

"Anything for my best friend, please drive safe in his house." Replied Finn

She puts the stuff in the back seat before hugging Finn goodbye.

"I am truly sorry that caused Emily not being a friend with you." Apologizing Casey

"Do not worry about Emily is not worth my friend needs to grow up first." Comments Finn

"How mad is Emily with me talking to Derek?" Asked Casey

"She sent some rage text comments that do not worth talking about" Answer Finn

"Did you text Max beware about Derek working together?" Asked Finn

"I will tell Max on Family dinner instant of texting or Calling." Said Casey

"It's better to control the bull before the thing gets too much." Suggesting Finn

Casey had got into the Audi RS 5 driving outside of the parking lot enter the address to Derek house.

She had mixed feelings on not tell her brother about working with Derek first with good reason to hold back the truth.

It is 5:00 when her dad should be home relaxing on the day with hockey practice today, calling his for-Max number.

 ** _"Hey, daughter, how are you doing?" Asked Dad_**

 ** _"Hey, Daddy, just calling to talk Max number." Replied Casey_**

 ** _"Well, is there something he must know about curtaining." Said Dad_**

 ** _"I do not know how he will react to the new need to say." Replied Casey_**

 ** _"How about get your brother on the line and text the information." Suggesting Dad_**

 ** _"Hey, Sis." Said, Max_**

 ** _"What do you need to tell me that is urge?" Asked Max_**

 ** _"I am pair with Derek on the biology project; I just wanted to know it nothing more." Said Casey_**

 ** _"I do understand that you pair with him sometime still glad told my head up." Said, Max_**

 ** _"I know you hate Derek's rival past still going to be his friend with him even if do not like it." Replied Casey_**

 ** _"I know your bullhead like our mom with reason does trust making your choice carefully around him." Say, Max_**

 ** _"Are you mad at me?" Asked Casey_**

 ** _"I am a little upset, honestly still love you unconditionally." Said, Max_**

 ** _"How did things get to screw up feel like not close anymore." Asked Casey_**

 ** _"I honestly do not remember when it stops feeling the strain chain of time changed it. We can still try to get back working on it if you want to." Said, Max_**

 ** _"I will love to do that." Said Casey_**

 ** _"I have to go, but tell daddy text the information when he can." Replied Casey_**

 ** _The call had click end the conversation, returning a silent car ride._**

Casey does put the Charlie's Angels (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) into Cd player selecting song two playing it in the car.

 _Back to you the Song_

 _Hello, Charlie (Ooh)_

 _Ariana, Normani (Ooh)_

 _Uh, let's go_

 _Baby, I've been feedin' the addiction_

 _Flyin' from there and back, felt like an acrobat_

 _Brown-eyed, so I fell into submission_

 _Eager to catch me, like what the hell?_

 _Now we pull your chain_

 _To wake you up, wake you up_

 _Push you 'til you break_

 _Now you're steppin' up, steppin' up, ah, ah_

 _Why are you only use to me_

 _When I'm wrong for you?_

 _Why are you only?_

 _Why are you only good to me (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _When I'm wrong for you?_

 _Why are you only?_

 _Loving you and hating you is in, depending on the day_

 _Tell me why are you only good to me (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _When I'm wrong for you?_

 _Why are you only?_

 _Stopped thinking like a victim_

 _This time, I'll throw it back_

 _Boy, can you handle that?_

 _Got you trippin', gave you no attention_

 _That's when I figured out what you're about_

 _Now we pull your chain_

 _Just to wake you up (Yeah), wake you up (Yeah)_

 _Push you 'til you break_

 _Now you're steppin' up, steppin' up, ah, ah_

 _Why are you only good to me (Hey)_

 _When I'm wrong for you?_

 _Why are you only?_

 _Why are you only good to me (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _When I'm wrong for you? (So bad)_

 _Why are you only?_

 _Loving you and hating you is in, depending on the day_

 _Tell me why are you only good to me (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

 _When I'm wrong for you?_

 _Why are you only?_

 _Mm, ayo_

 _Why you only nice when I get wrong, boy? Psha_

 _Get back on your job as you employed, boy, psha_

 _You know that I'm saucy, got that sauce, soy, psha_

 _I'm not about to stay up on this merry-go-round and round_

 _'Cause we go 'round and 'round_

 _But I don't want any clowns around me (Brrr)_

 _I tell him, "Who are you cuffin'?"_

 _I got him huffin' and puffin.'_

 _He keeps on callin' me "baby."_

 _Like I'm a bun in the over_

 _I said_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Venturi residence, Derek has a visitor before Casey is arriving soon.

"It's nice to have a coach give us a break for practice to recharge our juice before we are going back on Monday." Said, Sam

Derek is playing his guitar, toning it up, relaxing thinking all about Casey without his best mate getting his attention.

"What new you are acting different lately?" Asked Sam

"You will not tell anyone I have to pair with Casey, the little sister of Max." Said, Derek

"Wow, how do you think Max will reaction know the same air as Casey?" Asked Sam

"He will not be happy with it, then who cares." Comments Derek

"You like her Man" Shouting Sam

"I do not like her that way, get over yourself." Said, Derek

"If that makes you sleep easier than one day, finally admit to liking her before it's too late." Replied Sam

"She is coming over at 5:30 tonight to start our project." Explains Derek

"Why do any night to hang out with your boys tonight?" Asked Sam

"I need to keep my grades up to play Hockey, maybe go into college." Said, Derek

"We are planning to hit up at the party tonight still have fun studying." Said, Sam

Derek is walking down the stair into the living room. Sam is about to leave the house when a doorbell ring is having Edwin open the door to see her right there.

"Who are you?" Asked Edwin

"My name is Casey looking for Derek." Said Casey

"I am Edwin, his brother, well nice to meet you." Said, Edwin

She had walked into the hallway with black sunglasses on in the nighttime.

Lizzie is running downstairs see the new visitor confused continues through a kitchen.

"Derek, you have a visitor come down." Shouting Edwin

When Derek sees her makes him smirk reading, the word babe on her hoodie is pink, still gorgeous every time they meet.

"I am here. You do not need a shout in front of a lovely lady; please remember that." Comments Derek

The family is stunned on his manners in first of mystery girl is a different Derek no one has seen before.

"I am Casey if we would study on a project in class." Said Casey

Marti is running downstairs with frog making ribbit noises into Derek.

"You are pretty princess can play with me?" Asked Marti

"Nice Shady, are you a vampire?" Sarcastic Lizzie

"I had forgotten there still on while like to protect my eye for the bright sunlight." Said Casey

Casey does remove the sunglasses into case drops them in her purse.

"Nice, see you again, Sam." Greeting Casey

"Let me know a wedding date you do picked for you guy make it official." Comments Sam while leaving his friend's house.

"Who is getting married?" Confused Casey

Sam is laughing at the joke with some family member understand it better.

* * *

"Do you want to work in my room or downstairs table? "Asked Derek

"It's better to work somewhere with a little distant table will be fine." Said Casey

Derek understands getting his stuff quickly nervous on his family embarrass him.

She is sitting down on her favorite chair, playing with stuff animals comfortable enjoy every moment if it.

Nora and Georgie saw how Marti loves Casey to pieces adore kids too.

"Why you go upstairs it's bath time." Suggesting Nora

"I want to stay here, no bath." Replied Marti

Casey knows Marti cute little girl that loves to play games instant kid do not like follow a schedule.

"You know they are tickle monster going to get if you do not take a royal bath like a princess does all the time." Suggesting Casey

She had watched Marti follow her mom upstairs see Derek awesome on her understand family is essential in life.

"Are you ready to start the project in the work area?" Asked Casey

Derek had handled her hand, guiding her to the table, still pulling a sit-in for Casey.

"Who knows, Derek Venturi had a heart of gold inside there." Complaints Casey

"I have a reputation for holding up if anyone knew about my kryptonite." Said, Derek

"I will keep your secret with one requires we have a dress-up party, your little sister." Suggesting Casey

"I will do it if I can be the prince or king instant of a princess." Said, Derek

She does shake his hand a deal with blushing, thinking about him as Prince or king would look like in real life playing with his sister.

"Let flip our fate to see what going to be like marriage or Engage?" Replied Casey

They had flipped the postcard shows Engage in black ink with under it more information.

"We are engaged to be a marriage with choose start family later two years." Said Casey

"Did you love the ring I give the proposal to my Fiancé?" Asked Derek

"It was a perfect ring of that imagine single never thought had good taste." Comments Casey

"I did meet your love with that is an epic story for our future kids." Replied Derek

"They would look gorgeous on if it's a boy or girl." Say, Derek

"How will you raise are kids in the future?" Asked Casey

"We will be team supporting them with all the love a kid can desire while working raise my family." Answer Derek

"What would be your career?" Asked Derek

"I will be a dance team with teaching them to a dancer in having my studio." Answer Casey

"I will be playing professional Hockey until an injury causes us to retire start coaching teams too." Said, Derek

"When money will not be a problem still save some money back after one day glad, we did it." Replied Derek

Derek whisper," You irresistible when walked though those doors are making the whole wall stop to think that one finally be my girl." Into Casey's ear, causing her goosebumps forming on the arm with short of breath, control the heart-pounding for him.

Casey had written down the notebook later type out the final copy of the Biology project to turn for next week.

Derek and Casey looking at each other guiding inch when their lip touched kissing make out each other with lost in the moment of passion.

They pulled apart, looking at each other hold hands intimately, never felt that way before wondering what to do next about the kiss.

They both laugh when the family continues down hope notice one saw them kissing.

The doorbell rings when Nora answer to paying the delivery guy the money, still carefully walking the pizza to the table.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Casey?" Asked Nora

"I do not want to intrude on you guys anymore need to go drive home before it gets too dark." Said Casey

"Please stay for at least two slices will like you be here longer." Begging Derek

"I can, if not much trouble, still thanks for hospitality Nora." Said, Nora

Casey put the notebook into a laptop bag with her texting to April let know the changes that are going to return home later.

The Venturi Residence is enjoying eating pizza, getting to know Casey by his side, learning a new point of view that made her want date Derek more than she thought of a sweet guy.

"Marti, you have a goodnight's sleep and see another time if your brother let me." Said Casey

"You better; let this one goes or hear for me." Said Marti

"Did I get her stamp of approving?' Asked Casey

"I believe you just did get her to approve, not easy." Said, Derek

"I want to take you out on a date if you can let me?" Asked Derek

"When I came here, seeing the sweet side make willing to give you a chance do not break my heart, Derek." Said Casey

He had to kiss her tenderly sweet and to curl her long hair romantically.

"I told you are special, and different cannot wait to go on a date with you, Casey." Said, Derek

They are both laughing, embracing each other happily ever after the start of an epic love story that no one can predict.

The lover had broken apart, having Casey driving away in her chariot thing of their first kiss between them.

Well, Romeo and Juliet had now official end game material with their love infinite in time can tell if they can ride the wave of trial. I do see the potential of Casey and Derek are perfectly match thinking future they can have done when they put the work into it. Let see how her brother will react them together a couple. Please reserve us some popcorn to watch it play remember last time can be a tremendous epic fight to the death.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

* * *

Today at Thomson High School spirit week kicking off when cheerleader team though the hallways are cheering and dance while captions were watching them performer taking notes acting discourage on some of the lady's newbies.

"Why is she still moving her hands wrong with foot make us lose a point on judge competition?" Asked Kendra

"We can fix it in practice with girls need to dance better together." Suggest Megan Parker

"They make us look like a joke competition in nations." Comments Kendra

"How about we find a secret weapon some in this school has have experience Cheerleading?" Suggesting Megan Parker

"Did you look up Casey transcript found any information?" Asked Kendra

"I copy the picture on my phone still research more information is a gold mine." Said, Megan Parker

"She has done cheerleading before focusing on dance in her old studio." Comments Megan Parker

"Maybe little miss sunshine can be a great aspect of making a dream team." Replied Kendra

"How can we help get on the team and a way for Derek Venturi." Question Megan Parker

"I have to the right plan still; my ex-boyfriend Derek can be a huge problem convince Casey on our side." Answers Kendra

"We could team up with her brother getting allied suggestively convince our point." Suggest Megan Parker

"She is new here want to fit in; maybe a friend can easily convince her to join our side." Said, Kendra

"While I am trying to be her friend, my second in command gets closer to Max with plan b." State Kendra

"The girls need a lot of work practice of technique and cheering to need some more improvement before competing on a decent level." Comment Megan Parker

"Well, you let the girls go hydrate and eat something before anyone passing out in the exhaust." Order Kendra

"I will see back at our lunch soon." Said, Megan Parker

When everyone pumped for spirit week on the principal announcing a joyful event, follow our cheerleading team performing a routine with little cheers in between not good at seeing the caption faces every frame can tell about the team.

"That's our Bull Dog cheerleading team at there finest with captain lead us to victory." Said Finn

"I have to debate that Bull Dog Cheerleading is at top-notch win in the nation." Comments April

She is watching the team perform notices little thing on Bull Dog Cheerleading missing a beat still not dancing as one unit. Everyone does judge you by my appearance or talent ability with family does not notice she done cheerleading before acing it into national competition winning first place. Who would have known this little body can cheer loud and do the trick like gymnast still look easy to do? The leadership between blonds can have a problem of struggle team or skill they show is not enough competition need time to improve before thinking to place in the top 4.

"What do you think of our Bull Dog cheerleading?" Asked Finn

"I still remembering that April and I did competition ten times better than airhead failing at it." Comments Casey

"Why do you try out sis?" Asked Max

"Do not scare me forever again like that need not pop-up having someone mild heart attack." Said Casey

"She is superwomen with tons thing on our plate, add Cheerleading to the mix." Comment April

"Where the proof my sister has done Cheerleading?" Asked Max

"Good luck getting it to mate." Said Finn

"It's nice seeing my sis again." Replied Max

She is usually to the attention one month into the new school having a famous football brother still hanging with Derek Venturi too, shaking up social balance made few enemies in the process.

* * *

"Let get some to eat. I am starving." Comments Finn

"When are you not Starving at every minute?' Joking April

"I am a growing boy that needs to feed my poor empty stomach." Answer Finn

"We meet in the cafeteria soon, just go without us." Replied Casey

Finn left them hurrying to the cafeteria feeding his hunger as an athletic.

"I hope you cook something delicious for us the school is okay," Said April

"I thought you love me for luxury and personally chief too." Joking Casey

"I would never meet an amazing best friend that bonding over many times dances and our friendship is forever." Complaint April

"I did make extra food just in case curiosity Georgie wants to try it." Said Casey

"I bet ten-dollar he refusal it as usual." Replied April

They are shaking hands on the ongoing bet between girls walking into the lunchroom a lot of students getting the line to buy there meal.

She does location Finn at table horsing down three pizza in the process.

"How can you eat that stuff in big slices still eat more?" Asked April

"That's our Finn know would eat weird food for high tag price." Comments Casey

"I still couldn't understand why vegetarians need to eat more meat." Said Finn

"We are dancer new eat healthy better body and mind." Comments April

Casey opens the lunch bags taking out muffin and pasta dish in containing already warm by high technology design storage vessel.

"Have fun eating air still think crazy diet only consuming vegetarians' things." Said Finn

"I have made loaded veggie pasta for us today." Explains Casey

Casey hands her pasta in contain hot ready to eat watching April like meal today at the lunch table.

"I love it how did think of loaded pasta Veggie is genius." Said April

The gang is enjoying lunch period talking with a laugh at conversation obeys three guys come joining their table next to them.

"Hey, April." Said, Sam

"Nice to see you again. How was the study session at home Saturday?" Asked April

"It was good caught up on my study; still make it up to my girl." Said, Sam

"Hey, I am Ralph, and you?" Greeting Ralph

"I am a Finn." Answer Finn

"I am in April." Answer April

"I am Casey." Answer Casey

"It lovely to put a face, the name girls." Replied Ralph

"I do hope it all good talk in reason, not bad either." Comment Casey

"Hey, Casey." Said, Derek

"Hey, Casey." Said, Sam

"How are you boys doing lately?" Asked Casey

"Well, the usual school and hockey." Answer Sam

"What made you want to play hockey in the begin?" Asked April

"My dad loved to go hockey games that the last one made want to be a hockey player for a start never stop since at playing with a best friend can bonus." Explains Sam

"What do you in hobbies, April?" Asked Ralph

"I am a dancer back at home champions five-time." Said April

Casey is eating comfortable lunch seats next to Derek, flirting back at times, still listen to the group notices he does like the pizza.

"Do you not like the pizza that looks not appetite?" Asked Casey

"It's alright not much talk about still can eatable." Said, Derek

"You do not have to eat it cause any sick later. I have some extra pasta taste good if you want to eat it?" Asked Casey

"Sure." Answer Derek

She had got out the pasta with spinach add a muffin in containing already warmer up pushing to him.

"How nice of you, Casey, for thinking about D." Replied Sam

"Who is D?" Asked Casey

"It's my nickname for the guys." Answer Derek

"How does it taste, D?" Asked Ralph

"I like the dish with warm muffin tastes good." Answer Derek

"Can have a muffin top?" Both Sam and Ralph

"Sure," Said Casey

"Who made this a chief with talent cooking?" Asked Derek

"It's a long story Casey does cook good food." Comment April

"Can you be my wife cook for me like this every day?" Asked Ralph

Sam slaps his on the head and mummer word having him apologize to Casey.

"You are a girl with many talents to discover only will go on a date with me?" Whisper Derek

"Yes." Answer Casey

The guys watch Casey interact with Derek's hand, another muffin looking at each other, smiling.

"Does any want more muffin guy's?" Asked Casey

Everyone grabs another muffin eating it happily, loving her cooking, still talking on a conversation.

"Can I try a muffin if there one left, please?" Asked Finn

April is surprised he is considering eating muffin vegetarian, not refusing the phantasy.

"Sure, I have two left if I want them." Said Casey

"Do you understand eating Vegetarian muffin?" Asked April

"It's a blueberry and banana muffin." Said Casey

"One day, you make husband happy cooking and who know have five kids too." Replied Finn

Casey is eating a big bite goes into the wrong pipe choking with drink water help easily block in minutes the food going down safety.

"Let wait to see if she can handle one or two before doubling it." Said, Sam

"Are you alright, dear?" Asked Derek

"Well, never expected for the word Finn spoke in million years." Said Casey

"Do not worry, and you will be a great mother one day still takes for making the pasta dish." Say, Derek

"Wow." Blunted Ralph

"What?" Asked Sam

"There is Ex-girlfriend alarm at twelve a clock Kendra coming right now." Said, Ralph

"Did she move about with her father?" Asked Sam

"How did come back soon with no heads up?" Asked Ralph

"Guy's just act cool and deal with it." Said, Derek

Kendra is walking to the table with her co-caption behind, smiling at Derek and Casey.

"Hey, Derek." Greeting Megan

"Hey. Megan." Greeting Derek

"Who is she?" Asked April

"Derek ex-girlfriend Kendra." Answer Ralph

"What can do you, Kendra?" Asked Derek

"Nothing." Answer Kendra

"Why are you here, then?" Asked Sam

"We are here to talk to Casey." Answer Kendra

"I have an open spot on cheerleading team with your name on it if want join try to fit in better make more friends?" Asked Kendra

"We love to have you on our team single have done cheerleading last school." Said, Megan

"When did you cheerleading in the past?" Asked Sam

"It's a long story we did together, still decided to focus on dance." Explains April

"How about you, too, April?" Asked Kendra

"I have to decline the offer right now, still need a lot of work last disappointing six places." Replied Casey

"If ever change your guy's mind there spot always available." Suggesting Megan

"Do not forget to think about it, girls." Suggesting Kendra

"Why would throw gold opportunity cheerleading again?" Asked Megan

"I am busy with an upcoming project still taught studio for kids to have no time." Said Casey

"I do not want cheerleading still have other things to do." Answer April

Kendra is mad at refused to join the team walking outside halls hits a locker and mummer word to co-caption, trying to calm her down.

"Maybe if you have act present in your old relationship with Jasper, she will get him very easily caring about success, not about him." Said, Megan

"I had done him first for cheating on me with Madeline a trash girl desire to know how much worthy throwing about our relationship," Shout Casey

"Do let miss perfect get your goat to know my bestie is stronger than evil haters." Said April

"Are you okay?" Asked Finn

"She is not happy getting her way of acting like a childish." Said Casey

"At least I know how to be a better leader that won national repeatedly, not blaming everyone on your failures." Shout Casey

"Wow." Blunting guys

"My Ex-girlfriend is back who knows in last we talk she moves in with her father." Said, Derek

"She is crazy ad madness, women." Comments Finn

"She had to be plot something against you, D" Said Sam

Derek loves the new look Casey is sporting red pants with a shirt 86 cover vanity jacket D leather still word Champion in rhino stones.

"How did you know my number is 86 and perfect jacket D letter" Whisper Derek

"I did not know just custom when fate picks these familiar thoughts to wear it today." Said Casey

"You look smoking hot in it; how can we stop the guys taking my girl." Whisper Derek

"Maybe take me out on a date soon." Suggesting Casey

"Your wish is my command, my lady." Said, Derek

Derek is smirk in a happy mood, mummer Watch it, and no one takes his girl for me."

"Can you walk me to class, Derek?" Asked Casey

"I love to sweetheart." Respond Derek

The couple is walking away for gang starting romantic, making everyone talk about new power couple still he is protecting for idiot guys wanting Casey to tell all of them back off.

Watch out Thomson High School Dasey are official a couple who know where this relationship will go or not.

Did I tell you guys to place a bet when you can it's officially closed now; we see this epic love story fold or not.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

I am waiting on number of views post next part of Dasey love story! Hope you are enjoy this story with comments great help on feedback if you want post any like or wish could be better.

* * *

A studio room with mirrors and bars on a side having excited young kids learning different types of dance at the location dance studio where famous dancer Casey and April are volunteers there.

"Good afternoon, class tonight taught begin of ballet." Greeting Casey

"I am Casey, your dance instructor in this class, if you need to ask any question after class tonight." Said Casey

"Dance can be express of feel and techniques learning everyday improve our skill need a flexible body at a time learning on the spot." Explains Casey

The class listen to the instructor with open ears excited have Casey in our present of great learning the better dream be like her in future.

"What did you made want to be a dancer at a young age?" Asked peer kid

"It was my mother who made the dream alive single. I was a child learning at young no known how to follow a professional dream dance in Broadway." Said Casey

"I am not very good dance still struggle on the basic." Answer peer kid 2

"If you dream anything is possible, sweetheart still do not give up one day become a star." Encourage Casey

"Today, I am going to give up warmup on bars count one and two still three with balance and grace." Teaching Casey

The class on in place practices bars watching them performing flexible, and balance still expresses many of them on some were gracefully or struggle to balance need improvement.

"Everyone did good job warmup still need you to lady's in group one to three perform the different trick." Teaching Casey

She had number each student one to three while they are returning assign groups after waiting next commends for the instructor.

"I have assigned in three on learning first arabesque or second and three when call each group will perform it as a team." Said Casey

"The first group is doing the first arabesque, and the second one will be performing second still last three." Order Casey

"I will be sharing how does it observe on techniques still okay do not pick it up easily or not." Said Casey

Casey is taking time on each trick shows how to perform it with grace balance falling into her center place loving to dance in wooden floor studio like a child before hitting the big time.

"Group One." Called Casey

She did watch Claire and Faith dancing in sync; still, Haley having trouble balancing her arms with legs trying again, not give up after falling on the floor.

"Claire and Faith love the balancing still hand feel light not stiff." Comments Casey

"Thank you, ma'am." Said, girls

"I love the progress trying balancing still need trust yourself do not get frustrated easily." Comments Casey

"Thanks for the feedback promise, get better control of my frustrates." Said, girl

"Good job, ladies." Said Casey

"Group two." Called Casey

She is watching Aria and Amber dancing while pointing the feet wrong, and Daisy can almost perfect; they still need work on the facial expression.

"I see that each other, you guys have the strength and weaknesses in how performing second Arabesque." Answer Casey

"Daisy loves you easily getting information still need the face, not look blank need more facial expressions." Comment Casey

"Well, you girls are putting a point on wrong feet and legs need straighter too." Comment Casey

"Thank you, ma'am." Said, Girls

"Group Three." Called Casey

She is watching Hazel and Kayla dancing sharp struggle on their arms; still, Nedra is on potent point trick perfect facial expression.

"Nedra, you are learning a fast, good job." Comments Casey

"I like you both strong dances still need work on those arms can have better improve in time." Comments Casey

"Thank you, ma'am." Said, girls

"We all did a good job tonight working hard in exercise hope do not get to discourage on feedback can make stronger dance in the world." Encourage Casey

"How about get hydrated and see in next Friday" Replied Casey

Those young girls are happy with talking to each other laugh and saying goodbye before meeting their family is waiting for area box jump into the parent arms telling how dance class wants by word walking outside the studio.

"Hey, girly!" Greeting April

"Hey, bestie." Greeting Casey

"How are you pumped for the big date?" Asked April

"I excited that going a date still nervous on its too soon or not ready." Explains Casey

"You are awesome, and any guys will luck to have a girl like around his around make them envy in time lose on them." Said April

"Thanks for coming here with me, not complaining about asking my best friend to join the adventure nowhere." Answer Casey

"The world without my girly in big apple not worthy who love new adventure make new one kick-ass by my best friend." Said April

"How is class tonight for teaching jazz and tap dance going?" Asked Casey

"I love it teaching them with that remember why dance is important in life making a difference." Said April

"When do you meet a lover boy?" Asked April

"Today at seven pm going put me at Studio." Answer Casey

"We have hurry get you Cinderella ready meet handsome prince before clock stake midnight." Replied April

They are walking out of studio B into the dressing room, organize makeup and hair curl while Casey is changing clothes for the date tonight.

"Where is he taking you tonight?" Asked April

"He is acting secret only said anything for my girl hope you are ready night fun." Said Casey

"Wow." Say April

She feels not sure on the dress was enough for her date tonight would he love it or dislike outfit!

"How do I look honestly or dislike the outfit?" Asked Casey

Casey walking out shows she is wearing pink crop dress top over jacket floral texture add cuffs sleeve with skinny black jeans ripped add accessory too.

"It's perfect date outfit he will be speechless on see you tonight." Comments April

"I am going finish curl my ends and touch up makeup." Said Casey

"I can help you with hair and makeup." Said April

"Okay." Answer Casey

* * *

She had sat down in the mirror, letting her best friend curling long end of hair locks while hair spray finishing the looks still adding smoke eye makeup with pink lipstick on her.

"What do you think about it?" Asked April

"I love it on point want did visual on the hair and makeup." Said Casey

"Have fun on the date with Derek." Replied April

The mobile device has a text message for Finn while she is reading it before texting response.

"I have Finn pick me up to ride back to the apartment tonight." Answer April

"You can borrow the car tonight, driving it back home." Suggesting Casey

"Thank you for letting me us its god beauty drive in it, not hurt the baby." Said April

Casey is overprotective on the new car let her best friend driving home in trusting nothing will happen to it instant April hurry outside studio gone back for some rest tonight. When she loves to accept a date on Thursday while the smile felt like air trying again on love can have its reward or another misunderstood ruined connection unrepair in the process. All the reason of why shouldn't date him have a lists cons not finding out if we work or not make my mind wondering why I did not try a chance. If I did text my brother on asking for advice dating, the archenemy would of blow-up another argument who is right or wrong. I did not want to cause more extra drama still on her family when the heart wants something fight instinct to choose Derek hundred percent without thinking one-second excitement on dating guy for at least one in my life. The first time cared about dress up for him to impression to like me more than not care what people think of us together in a imagine way on the last relationship. Time is counting the hours waiting to see him are agony making all the nervously madness in thinking crazy thoughts on myself and did I stand a chance on going on a date with him.

It's 6:30 when getting a text for Derek saying," Cannot wait to see you babe!" made my cheek blush more thinking he cannot stop with all myself doubt gone very excited for my date.

 _Derek Calling_

 _"Hey, babe." Greeting Derek_

 _"Hey, Derek." Greeting Casey_

 _"Just want to hear my girl's voice before she knows epic first date coming right now." Said, Derek_

 _"I thought you would of cancel on me scaring my heart half to died." Answer Casey_

 _"I will never dream of disappointing you, Casey." Replied Derek_

 _"Well, our friends know we are going on a date tonight." Comments Casey_

 _"They love to know our business with a reason to care; only we make a perfect couple." Said, Derek_

 _"Let make them want to know more tonight's date." Comment Casey_

 _"You are thinking the same way, babe." Said, Derek_

 _"I am stranded in the dance studio, letting my best friend drive the car back home." Replied Casey_

 _"That's sick car letting April drive back within trusting your baby in safekeeping on a journey." Said, Derek_

 _"Would let anyone drive your car without thinking a chance?" Asked Casey_

 _"Depend on the person in return, love to see the beauty you are driving." Answer Derek_

 _"What are we doing tonight on our date?" Asked Casey_

 _"I will be there in five minutes until you found out, Babe." Said, Derek_

 _The cell between Derek and her end._

Casey is biting her lip sexy with intense lighting; hear his voice makes her heartbeat fast in not understand why she never felt this way before in life.

The upcoming text message reading, "Your chariot is awaking for our story to begin." Can have a big, bold statement in beliefs in fate is willing to change my heart to fall deep for this guy.

"Anyone in here?" Shouting Derek

"Casey." Yelling Derek

"I am in here, Derek." Said Casey

"There are lots of doors; can you gave me a hint which direction." Replied Derek

Casey is laughing at his response, sound cute lost location his girl out of dance studio.

"I meet you in the lobby right now." Said Casey

"Okay" Answer Derek

When she is walking out into the lobby looking at him, see reaction speechless in the spot without reason the second guess if poor Casey is overdressed just too casual.

"Oh, I am overdressed for our mystery date." Blunting Casey

"You look breathtaking perfect Casey." Comments Derek

"How does it feel not wearing a leather jacket?" Asked Casey

"It needs a break for at least day trying to impress my girl uncovering a mask the real me." Said, Derek

"You do look handsome tonight without the famous bad baby jacket." Comments Casey

She like the way he is wearing jeans with black tees over a green jacket makes her more intrigued on this mystery date tonight.

"I can never predict every moment see your sexier clothes want to kiss right now." Said, Derek

"Are being a good boy or a bad one?" Asked Casey

"Well, I did know dating you can be a challenge willing accept hope the good boy taking my girl out tonight shows how lucky to have you in my arms." Said, Derek

"There are a lot of things people judge before knowing true Casey with someone does fall between cracks in progress." Answers Casey

"I promise that you would not walk away for you without a fight for us against the world." Said, Derek

"Let me close up the studio before we do leave on our date." Replied Casey

"I wait outside to see you in five minutes with a surprise, babe." Said, Derek

Casey had cleaned up on studio rooms turning off the light and putting the paperwork in the dresser locked while walking in the lobby, leaving dance studio closed for the night. She had not eaten since this morning, working long hours at the studio, causing not time to eat anything.

"Well, our chariot awakes on a first epic date, still hope you like a red rose promise my love for you." Say, Derek

"I love red rose make romantic still alive on show gentlemen character in an aspect." Replied Casey

She does take the red rose for him while surprise on their chariot is a motorcycle.

"Wow." Blunting Casey

"Have you ever ridden in a motorcycle before at any time?" Asked Derek

"I never had time to ride a motorcycle back home." Said Casey

"I have two helmets for us tonight, driving coolest place, Toronto." Replied Derek

Casey put the small cut rose in pouch an inside jacket secure places it later saving on treasure piece does not want to forget their first date.

"Their two important things to remember wear the helmet and hold to me tight while you enjoy the ride, dear." Suggesting Derek

"Let ride my bad boy into the night." Winks Casey

"Where have you been all my life, dear?" Asked Derek

"We are here now with fate playing a helpful handle on date." Flirty Casey

"Do you remember when we first meet Derek?" Asked Casey

"I meet you in hallways at school the first day it has not been the same ever since then." Comments Derek

She is enjoying the ride of seeing the city light with rush coming to her hair feel secure still disappoint on his answer, not remember when they first meet two times before.

"Wow, it's an unmarkable feeling that cannot explain in many words." Said Casey

"I know the feeling still there more you will discover together in time." Explains Derek

"I could wait for them to come in time, maybe fall head over heel for you." Said Casey

Derek couldn't hear the part over the engine turning into the street, making right parking at the destination coffee shop eater. Who would know the reaction understand that she felt more in love with Derek Venturi could change things or let is progress slowly discover the truth in time?

"I love this place coffee shop eater in town where the food and drink are good still have live entertainment." Said, Derek

"It looks busy who know if the table is available on Friday night." Blunts Casey

"I did use my connection Reserve a table tonight, dear." Said, Derek

The couple enters Eater see the consecutive night of young peers hanging out and live entertainment hearing young performer singing a song called take you home want dance still connecting into me. She did feel it vibe though the whole room walking to a reserved table in a perfect place with candlelight next to daisy flower set up.

"How did you know like daisy and love the candle add a touch of romance without asking my best friend?" Asked Casey

"I did want to make it special thought of you show how to deserve to be treated, not like other guys." Said, Derek

"Everyone is easy to judge in many ways do not see the potential of a good guy can be in relationship blaming harshly without thinking who other past. I still see every day that you are good friend them at times, getting know who them in your eyes hope one day know they miss out amazing person." Answer Casey

"What is something else I know about you?" Asked Derek

"I was born raised here before my parents separated, moving to New York." Said Casey

"I thought you from New York when had wear sweater on first meeting Sam at lunch table watch for a far hope not steal my girl." Replied Derek

"He is not my type; still glad April hit it off with him." Answer Casey

"I do know what it is like living with a broken family, and if need talks, somebody can be a great listener." Suggesting Derek

"Is Nora, your mom?" Asked Casey

"She is my step-mother with stepsister, Lizzie." Said, Derek

"How did you felt when your father remarried, adding new changes happening?" Asked Casey

"I know my dad was lonely after mom left one day meet Nora made him happier at that moment glad have my family together again." Said, Derek

"I feel upset that he replaced us in a year later, never look back still want a relationship with my family too." Explains Casey

"It does take time on healing the wound of the broken family does not close them in too quickly." Suggesting Derek

"How can you cook healthy Vegans food without me noticing it at first?" Asked Derek

"I have always eaten health way does not control a hundred percent vegan like to cook different foods." Explains Casey

"My parent is famous in time usual to attention with reaction hater daily still smile in conversation." Said Casey

"Did you want to join Kendra cheerleading team?" Asked Derek

"I love in my past still, but then she did demand me to join. Who wants to have a leader like her in our life?" Answer Casey

"I am your waiter Sally tonight; would you like a drink to start?" Asked Sally

"Ice coffee." Answer Casey

"Vienna coffee." Answer Derek

"I will take the coffee going be back, place your order, sir." Greeting Sally

"She is another of an ex-girlfriend that got away." Said Casey

"We are different people want the opposite place of our life. It was hard enough to end it. "Explains Derek

"I do know the feeling of being in different places having to break up with them." Said Casey

"Where is the ghost Christmas past going come beat me up taking you away?" Asked Derek

"He did a good number moving on with not look backdating some else back home." Explains Casey

"I cannot befriend my ex-girlfriend still understand why it is easy for you?" Say, Derek

"We are not a friend after he cheated on me, still dating a girl that does like me." Replied Casey

"I promise not to have we honestly talk it out in reason end before ever thinking looking at another girl." Said, Derek

She did know the song that the singer is a song _Love Me Like You Mean It by Kelsea Ballerini_ has felt perfect melody in it.

Love me, love me, love me

Oh hey, boy with your hat back, I kinda like that

If you wanna walk my way

Ima shoot ya straight up

Show me what your made of

I don't have time to waste on the boys that are playing the game

Or leaving the girls crying out in the rain

So tell me baby, do you got what it takes

"Do like the song she is singing right now?" Asked Casey

"What?" Asked Derek

 _If your gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving_

 _If your gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it_

 _Baby if your not your best get to leavin'_

 _If your gonna love me, love me like you mean it_

 _If your gonna talk the talk, you better walk it_

 _If your wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it_

 _If your gonna say and make me believe it_

 _If your gonna love me boy, love me as you mean it_

"I am just saying it's his loss for walking away from the best thing in his life where no girl can compare to you, Casey." Said, Derek

"Well, I am telling you it's not easy dating me if you want to leave now or stay. It hurt on choose made tonight." Blunts Casey

"I listen to the song in return, choose to stay be there for you even though pushing me away." Said, Derek

"I am sacred, have my heart broken again still can promise me something." Replied Casey

"I promise that will not break your precious heart of gold and loving everything about you, Casey." Said, Derek

"You know how to make a girl at ease believe in those words spoken not lot guys can keep that promise later in our time together." Answer Casey

The conversation is following with laughing enjoying the drink still holding hands happily music disappears into the background

"How come that not good movie in history you must be raised by wolf without watching it." Comments Casey

"You have met my family with known can be crazy madness still have a lot of options on food or movies." Said, Derek

"I am glad taken us here; it's fun and enjoying music entertainment which this place existed." Comments Casey

Will you like some desert or the bill?" Rude Sally

"Can I order two cheesecake with cherry tops on it, please?" Asked Derek

 _Oh hey, I've had my share of losers, liars, and users_

 _Looking for a heart to break_

 _So if you're like that well, take a step back_

 _'Cause I don't have time to waste on the boys that are playing the game_

 _Or leaving the girls crying out in the rain_

The desert of cheesecake has arrived a server them waiting to take the first bite, still smiling very happily enjoying the date.

"Why do you take the first bite, my dear?" Asked Derek

"Okay." Answer Casey

She had taken a fork getting small piece eating the delicious cheesecake light drizzled a lovingly how can describe its many words.

"You were not kidding me on how the cheesecake is the bomb amazing here." Comments Casey

"I want to treat my girl best expression new things still surprise someone as you exist for me." Said, Derek

"Let me pay for half of it much cost too much." Suggesting Casey

"It's my treat to spend time with you hope still want to date me." Replied Derek

"I love keeping dating you getting know see it unfold day by day wish everyone can understand us being together against the world." Said Casey

"Will you be my girlfriend, Casey?" Asked Derek

"Yes." Answer Casey

"What are you thinking with the that a mischievous gave me about do right now?" Asked Derek

"Sally is not over; you still jealous if I have notice tonight." Replied Casey

"We are in the past; think she is dating some else right now." Said, Derek

"I do believe you in those words, but maybe their fighting right now." Answer Casey

"Wow." Said, Derek

"I can understand between a girl's point of view on my last one." Explains Casey

"Thank you, guys, for coming to listen tonight, any brave soul wants to sing right now." Announce Singer

Casey did miss sing on stage; maybe show a side her would hurt see how Derek and the crowd reacts.

"I like to sing if that okay." Answer Casey

The crowd is silent, watching her get on stage with Sally acting jealous, walking on taking care of the guests.

"Tonight, I am going to sing a song called he said he said, hope you guy like it." Say, Casey

"Good luck." Said Singer

She felt ready for pump up energy no one know she has an impressive voice without her full name back home or google it.

 _Boy walk in the spot; he so fresh n', uh huh_

 _He got what he needs, impressin'_

 _Just look at the way that he dressin'_

 _Ain't no question; chicks like, 'oh!'_

 _Girl walk in the spot; she stops traffic_

 _She's got everything, like her asset_

 _So Jessica Alba fantastic_

 _Instant classic; boys like, 'whoa!'_

 _Baby, I can see us movin' like that (like that)_

 _Baby, I can see us touchin' like that (like that)_

 _Baby, I can see us kissin' like that (like that)_

 _We don't need no more than he said, she said_

 _Baby, I can see us movin' like that (like that)_

 _Baby, I can see us touchin' like that (like that)_

 _Baby, I can see us kissin' like that (like that)_

 _We don't need no more than he said, she said_

She is singing on point, dancing the hip back and forward with hands in sync on the beat of the music.

The crowd is loving her following the beat of voices and dancing along to Casey

He said, 'girl, you winnin'

She said boy, 'where you been?

Stop talkin', let's get with it'

Just like that they

He said, 'girl, you're amazing'

She said, 'then why you waitin'?

No more deliberatin'

Watcha doin'? Lets get to it'

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure

He'd do anything to get with her

He'd say anything to convince her

Money spent, two diamond spent her

Girl playin' it cool, but she's with it

She's lovin' the fact that she's gifted

Everything that he do, she gets lifted

Feels so wicked; lovin' like whoa!

She felt the power in the element moving around on the stage, forgetting about Sally still enjoying it as od times sing on stage again.

The cellphone camera records her perform do not do mandate Casey fuel up looking at Derek intense want to show off to him.

 _One day with you, boy, just one day with you_

 _Everything's so brand new_

 _Everyday I think of being with you_

 _No one else but us two_

 _All our dreams would come true_

 _If we just got together_

 _You gonna like, uh huh, it_

 _You gonna want it, uh huh_

 _You gonna like it, uh huh_

 _We don't need no more than he said, she said_

 _You gonna like it, uh huh_

 _You gonna want it, uh huh_

 _You gonna like it_

 _We don't need no more than he said, she said_

She had done finishing last note sing sync leaving the crowd applause and cheering at the same time.

"Thank you, guys, for applauding my performer hope have good night." Said Casey

Casey is walking off stage see Derek smirk on the performs with minutes jump into his arms, whispering word in the ear without no one hearing them.

"Casey your voice is fantastic "Whisper Derek

"I did for my boyfriend still who knows have some magic left on stage silly." Whisper Casey

"I can always learn something new about my girlfriend, leaving my express Stunned and proud at the same time." Whispers Derek

"Let get out of here for a later night drive with my man." Proud Casey

Casey is kissing him passionately with loving the time in his arm until she has walk again outside in a parking lot.

The couple left money on the table walking outside, holding hands happily in love to see the night sky.

"I am glad caught my girl on almost dropping you to the ground, still laugh about it later." Comments Derek

"I have trust in you would have caught me still glad our date was a good time." Said Casey

"Do you want to ride us home or me?" Asked Derek

"I want you to drive us while enjoying the ride back to my apartment." Said Casey

"Why do you live with your family?" Asked Derek

Casey did want to tell the whole truth still how she would explain that her father is your coach dating his daughter. The twist of the tale a tie can be damage on starting a new relationship even she will tell him in time when feel daddy and max would approve of them together.

"We are living in an apartment that fits our family." Said Casey

"Let get you home before it's getting late, and they do not like me anymore; keep you out past midnight." Answer Derek

The drive on a motorcycle is about twenty minutes for the eater still getting home safe in garage level overjoyed on a great date with Derek Venturi.

"Thanks for our date tonight, with my words can express how I feel right now." Said Casey

"Me too." Replied Derek

They are sharing a goodnight kiss for a few minutes, looking at each other watch him drive away out of garbage heading home. She had walking up the floor into the apartment door open; it felt her heart running of pure happiness on falling in love with him. My mind is clouded on a replay of the date tonight close in deep rest.

After he drops off, his girlfriend excited to drive home thinking about Casey all the way how beautiful she looked tonight still remembers the voice of an angel echoing in his head. When he did feel a weird sense of falling in love with Casey counting down the minutes until show these guys, she is his girl. Finally, walking home opens the door quietly to see the darkroom living room. He had walking up his bedroom falling asleep dreaming of Casey vivid wild imagine meaning play over in a moment of happy times with reason doubt evil monster taking princess away lock inside a caste forever.

We love to have witness Dasey couple their first date hit off with swing who on everyone gossip about it on Monday morning at school. The upcoming battle is not over when her brother hears about them being a written end game material will argue with sibling between the line of loyal crossing soil dating his arch-enemy showdown who will win or lose. Our star-crossed lover walking into a passage of forbidden love in return wait see next pawn piece in the game of chess mate.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

* * *

"I can still cancel on my date with Sam for my bestie?" Questioning April

"When I asked you to move thousands of miles away, sacrifice family still does want to jump the line have protective bestie by my side in good or bad." Said Casey

"I did meet my bestie for life in dance class knew it how many moments still love you as my sister another mother." Explains April

"Did something happened with the upcoming plan you're not telling me?" Asked Casey

"He had texted a while ago, canceling them to any day with a reasonable need to finish study stay on the team." Said April

"Who did know my bestie dates jocks in a million years have grown up mature guy then other losers." Replied Casey

"At the time did get off a breakup with you know who crashed my expectations dating what thought did desire before finding a good guy." Said April

"Did you talk to Finn about the awkward tense between dating someone else hashed out while they had gone to meet my father that night?" Asked Casey

"We did watch movies eating popcorn, having fun still acting more friends think it can pass without talking about big conversation." Explains April

"It's a family dinner walking into danger drama that is not asking you to witness their door still choose wisely." Said Casey

"I already following you to end of the earth still do want to protect my bestie in epic showdown family dinner." Answers April

Casey did understand why her best friend knows how hard it is watching choose between relationship or friendship could causing trouble still agreed for April to join them.

"We are leaving in two hours; still need to get ready while I am cleaning the kitchen before getting more mess, no maid." Said Casey

"Why did you ask for one in begin of list demands could save time living alone here." Answer April

"I am not a spoil Bratz need maid clean after us when we can do it ourselves." Comments Casey

Casey has seen a big mess of dishes the sink with a look of the process of how clean this less than two hours.

She started on using dish wash, and hand washes them to clean the stacks of dishes in twenty minutes, still more work left to do.

Casey had wiped the countertop down with wash rag of soap water in time redo surface on a towel after did looks like shine clean.

She does know how April never checks the fridge on expiring food progress; it is removing old keeping other food in the refrigerator.

After cleaning the kitchen, walking to her bedroom, taking a shower with clothesline up get ready for family dinner.

"What is the dress code formal or casual?" Asked April

"I am dressing casual still, and no one told me different depend on you choose really." Blunting Casey

* * *

When Casey left the shower with a towel around herself, blow-drying the wet hair straight edge of a curly in the ends. Next, she had walking back into bedroom changing her clothes wearing black pants with tees shirt white, including vanity pink jacket with floral sewing design collar leather finishing the coat. The Cell phone buzzes a text message for Derek that lights up her joyful replying on the upcoming message hits send button.

"Who is the text my bestie with that smile?" Asked April

"It's no one important he is just a friend." Replied Casey

"I have seen that face is not just a friend; it's Derek." Questioning April

"How did you know it was Derek if someone was not snooping?" Asked Casey

"I know you want on a date with him silly does make sense that Derek is the mystery guy." Said April

"I wanted to wait long until told about how dating Derek do not get let down if it does not work." Explains Casey

"We all have had bad relationship its leap of faith trying again learning by trial and error until it's felt right." Said April

She returns to putting makeup on smoke eye look on vanity while April is reading her cellphone as usually winking at me.

"Well, Mr. Romeo wants to meet up to see him, Juliet, tonight; sadly, you're not available." Answers April

"I did just go on a date with him last night it was awesome to have a connect not felt forced like my ex-Jasper." Said Casey

"If you guys get married, I have to be the maid of honor in require do not want an ugly dress." Answers April

"Depend in time if we have still together, I will love to get engaged to Derek in two to five years." Explains Casey

"Let go to Hell of Dinner; hope you are ready for interesting night girly." Blunting Casey

* * *

Tonight, the night of hell going family diner with the chain of more coming torturing myself into boredom kill myself slow my mind want me run out of the house with no return way into the madness family dinner.

How did does anyone measure up daddy's little girl when the time has lost in space remembers unfreezes it press play thinking you would interact into another world let downs still stay the same.

Broken toys can feel the emotion of tragic empathy defect living in the past on an island cures do not always fix it inside; we do mask our insecurities away for the world. No one does hurt us again.

They things I never told unless in the circle can be trick understand our hearing dark secret no one would know about me. One that never told anyone about my father's divorce with a disconnected relationship for 16 years does not need sad sympathy in strangers or friends. I decided to create a new version, losing a broken-hearted daddy little girl in the fire. When my parents had signed the divorce paper, our family ruined remember that daddy love is gone instant fighting for myself without needing a father in my life. My broken family picture frame has a crack in it looking at the imperfection of smile with face expression instant you can be blindside the illusion perfect family that does test the time of struggle keep our whole unit. Life in New York was the new world the world vs. just us that I love to dance professionally like how hard my mother did in showing delicate it takes to be successful. The special occasion every year, not a birthday card or present for my dad, become typical in life. I could have never predicted my mom's depression can be down word swirl still back home promises get to know a family with opens point mind vs. holding a grudge in the past.

When the day comes, first family dinner meets his new family uncertain on how all the awkward, tense eating with stranger not knowing anything about taste prefers or politely decline meal. If it's terrible getting takeout on the drive home is my backup plan surviving this hell of a dinner invite.

The communication between my brother texting felt terrible that his girlfriend had taken huge lied to on an unexpected sister can be colossal right could not be forgiven in a relationship long term. I knew meddling on my brother's behalf could beat on dice of twist turns make things worse or enjoyable who will guess how it will do come along on the battlefield. I remember promises my stepfather Harry that will try to get to brother and my father in return, mom would be glad to want a relationship with them in a clear parenting point of view.

It's finally the day where the Miller family is going to prepared for dinner with his daughter coming can it test all wind for clear or some turbulences in need cover in case things get tricky not much warning.

"If they start acting rude, we can leaving together always have your back remember not one treats Casey that way with besties here." Said April

"Thank you for coming still can invite Finn if you're comfortable with that will be annoyed, not text him." Suggesting Casey

"How will your family reaction think he is the boyfriend interrogate more information miss understand he is just a friend in dynamic confusion turn out instant tell the juicy story another time." Explains April

"That does sound logic reason in fun story how everyone thought Finn and I did date every time we want out the label as a girlfriend." Said Casey

They are walking out the apartment into the hall, guiding an elevator look fashionable pair of friends laughing enjoy themselves.

"Do you know anything about the father's wife or new family?" Asked April

"We did lose connect an all-time ago still never thought to ask him about the new family." Replied Casey

The elevator is press garage floor button slows going down a level until doors opened in walking to the vehicle 2019 Audi RS 5.

"Does daddy know that you own a luxury car for stepfather?" Asked April

"I never told him that his own 2019 Audi RS 5 lecturing safety and more annoy talk get me a big headache." Explains Casey

"Get in the car, and welcome of the world madness family never forget." Order Casey

She did open the car doors with everyone in the vehicle fixing her mirror before driving away.

"Do you remember the old hits we had to listen to playlists back in days?" Asked Casey

"Of course, I always enjoy the song a log with them car ride home after school." Said April

Casey had got the disco into cd drive playing a first track called On the Ride by Aly&Aj

 _We don't have to try_

 _To think the same thoughts_

 _We just have away_

 _Of knowing everything's going to be okay_

April and I sing it out loud having fun remembering good times

 _We'll laugh 'til we cry_

 _Read each other's minds_

 _Live with a smile_

 _Make it all worthwhile_

 _Make it all worthwhile_

She is continuing to sing following the beat of music like a teenager at their first concert.

 _Life has moments hard to describe_

 _Feeling great and feeling alive_

 _Never coming down from this_

 _Mountain we're on_

 _Always knowing we're gonna be fine_

 _Feeling great and feeling alive_

 _Never coming down from this_

 _Mountain were on_

 _The view is so clear_

 _And it's crazy up here_

 _Life is amazing with you on the ride_

Casey is watching the road revving up good energy before going to the family dinner in 45 minutes, almost at the destination Miller Residence.

 _We don't want to sleep_

 _Just want to stay up_

 _There's so much to say_

 _And not enough hours in the day_

She drives up into the house is two-story brick brown with two-garage parking nearby street felt stunned on new life her father could have with almost dream mom.

"Are you okay?" Asked April

"Why should feel different when he already replaces us with another perfect family so many years cannot cry anymore." Explains Casey

"I have been through this trying to connect with my father was not an easy boat; it's okay want to run away." Said April

"Can knock on the door for me still going not runaway for my past?" mummers Casey

They are walking up the pavement garage each step, getting to the front door in minutes knock on it, waiting a woman's voice say, "I am coming."

"Honey, let someone else get it need not overdo it." Said Dad

"Max, get the door, please." Ordering Dad

"Alright, do have to get the too bossy old man." Sarcastic Max

Casey is getting to greet by her brother Max happy to his sister with an unexpected friend coming to family dinner.

"Nice to see you, sis, and who is this lovely friend?" Asked Max

"She is my best friend April still in polo, as usual, brother." Replied Casey

"He is not that bad, where is hell expression family member." Comments April

"That's nice to know still hold a grudge like an iron fist in time hope give us another chance." Answer Max

"Hope the drive was not too much for your apartment." Said Dad

"It's was decent 45 minutes counting traffic rush hour tried to get here earlier but running a little bit late." Explains Casey

Hunter is older in 40 with brown hair and has a slim body wearing formal appearance notices the gold wedding ring.

Max is wearing a polo shirt with khakis pant tan with red sneaker well-groomed on the family occasion.

The wife is looking pregnant about 3-month wearing dot dress with flat dress shoes cooking in kitchen stressing out notices that special guests as arrived.

"My name is Jennifer; it's lovely to meet his daughter finally." Greeting Jennifer

"I want to introduce you guys; my best friend April has joined us tonight." Said Casey

"How lovely you guys are expecting another baby soon." Said April

"We are happy for the unexpected miracle of joy coming and hope to be family again." Said, Jennifer

"It's lovely to be here spending time first family dinner as required twice a month." Greeting Casey

"I do know it hard to see did not tell important information thought you would react anger wanting to do in person." Said Dad

Jennifer is sitting in another place seated at the table, nervous watching tense in the living room.

"It's nice to meet my daughter's best friend help in this criticize moved back home." Answer Dad

"She is my best friend for a big apple, three musketeers' partner in crime." Joking Casey

"Will the twin be joining us tonight, mom?" Asked Max

"They are at there father tonight for the weekend." Said, Jenifer

"Do you need any help, my honey?" Asked Dad

"Can put the lasagna on the table and green beans too?" Asked Jenifer

Hunter is carefully putting the pasta dish on the table with his son assisting take care of the green beans.

"Dinner is ready for everyone." Shouting Jennifer

Everyone does sit down, serving themselves pasta and side of green beans quietly eating where silverware making a loud noise. She is bored having an awkward dinner; no one is talking the big elephant in the room vs. Max is watching his sister acting reserved manor.

"How cute is your jacket Casey?" Compliant Jennifer

"It was a gift for my stepfather before leaving big apple change school." Said Casey

"That wardrobe cost lots of money you show off at school." Comments Max

"She did get a car for Stepfather too look sweet ride." Blunting April

"What?" Shouting Dad

"It's only a 2019 Audi rs 5 car not much trouble on normal drive teenager." Defends Casey

"That's is too much car for a young drive around catching wrong attention. Maybe I have called your mother about his buying your love to these days." Said Dad

"At least Harry was there for his stepdaughter does not ignore for 16 years." Comments Casey

"I did make mistakes not being there still phone plays both ways of blaming just one party." Replied Dad

"I knew you would act on the high horse still why to sit in boring dinner get sour attitude just leave right now." Said Casey

"Let all calm down, not fight just work out fresh start tonight." Suggest Jennifer

Casey did on the left side cell phone ignore text message in moments couldn't resist answering Derek's message smiling while flirting at the same time an eye that Max notices something different about her.

The rest of dinner is remaining silent uncertain awkward in raising hell dinner, just want runaway for never come back as Miller Family all felt tense with a butter knife.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner Mrs. Miller and can assist help clean the table." Said April

Jennifer has accepted the help with them laugh in deep conversation while Max is staring down his sister and father rubbing the temple of the head.

"You left us replaced with new perfect family think can control how my life now." State Casey

"We did it for you guys not wanting to see fighting better life, my kids." Replied Dad

"You did help at one part, still forgot a big piece me." Said Casey

"I hate to see an act like Bratz since left to bug apple think everyone as to bow down your knee princess." Comments Max

"Stop kids right now." Shooting Dad

"Who is text while can resist for answering instant act more present is very difficult." Comment Max

"It is none of your business who I talk to in my life or text." Shouting Casey

Have you ever heard of the quote curiosity kill the cat that how Max react to see the name which is texting his sister is Derek Venturi? If you saw Max's face can be as described like Elmer Fudd is hunting season missing shot with his present possession bent.

"Who him of all people sis?" Asked Max

"I am not going to dare to read those text between him make me sick." Comments Max

"Who are you these days hang out with a guy like him?" Asked Max

"One magic project makes you guys friend or worse more together." Comments Max

Casey is watching his freak out in imagines talking to the arch-enemy Derek Venturi running upstairs anger with a puff of smoke going out of the ear, still shouting word unclear.

"What just happened right now?" Asked Dad

 _To-be continued_

 _Part 1_


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

* * *

Jennifer has accepted the help with them laugh in deep conversation while Max is staring down his sister and father rubbing the temple of the head.

"You left us replaced with new perfect family think can control how my life now." State Casey

"We did it for you guys not wanting to see fighting better life, my kids." Replied Dad

"You did help at one part, still forgot a big piece me." Said Casey

"I hate to see an act like Bratz since left to bug apple think everyone as to bow down your knee princess." Comments Max

"Stop kids right now." Shooting Dad

"Who is text while can resist for answering instant act more present is very difficult." Comment Max

"It is none of your business who I talk to in my life or text." Shouting Casey

Have you ever heard of the quote curiosity kill the cat that how Max react to see the name which is texting his sister is Derek Venturi? If you saw Max's face can be as described like Elmer Fudd is hunting season missing shot with his present possession bent.

"Who him of all people sis?" Asked Max

"I am not going to dare to read those text between him make me sick." Comments Max

"Who are you these days hang out with a guy like him?" Asked Max

"One magic project makes you guys friend or worse more together." Comments Max

Casey is watching his freak out in imagines talking to the archenemy Derek Venturi running upstairs anger with a puff of smoke going out of the ear, still shouting word unclear.

"What just happened right now?" Asked Dad

* * *

There sometimes were not knowing the warming can be tracked back on the thread line where someone can easily break like her brother reacting acquaintance with the archenemy. She does love her family with struggle daily forget old wound of a broken girl lost insecurities button deep inside pressing different times. Maybe getting help on therapy does on process better health life instant of blaming family on how things ended we need to move forward new start let them in finally. You can see how confused a father did understand the prime looks confusion in the spot. Casey had just betrayed my brother hang out with the archenemy number one still did not know how to tell absolute full dating Derek Venturi will throw a knife wound his proud the process need time calm down talk it later. I remember moving across a thousand-mile back home never thought to meet a guy who hated my brother with the passion still could believe that world can be crazy falling in love deep learning the real Derek Venturi, not one did get to see a lot sometime.

"We are not the same as kids; things can get complicated with the same topic does react to a huge argument." Answer Casey

"You both are adults need to stop arguing like kids; it's not going end with runaway mad." Ordering Dad

"Why it's your fault how long-distance broken our family trying repair big secret that not remembered I did exist until 16 years later." Replied Casey

"I am sorry for hurting my daughter want to get to know you when ready let us in time, sweetheart." Explains Dad

"Oh, dear, I heard shouting where is max?" Asked Jennifer

"He is the bedroom, not happy right now." Answer Casey

"What happened after I left the room turning into family squabble?" Asked Jennifer

"Are you okay, bestie?" Asked April

"I do not know why everyone controls me like a puppy in the show, never see how it feels put a mask on getting tiring." Sobbing Casey

April is hugging her best friend comforting; let know she is here in crying out the pain build up after years hiding watching dad felt hopeless to see his daughter.

"He saw my cell phone snooping notice the mystery guy got upset and stormed off mad why does everything has hurt so much." Whispering Casey

"Does your brother is archenemy with Derek? Whisper April

She had nodded in response in answer the question when sending code without the parent's notice silent communication.

"He is just reaction; let it cool down talk to him in a couple of days." Said April

"I will go on check on Max, and you take care of Casey." Suggesting Jennifer

"Let him calm down, and I will talk to my son later." Said Dad

"I am going to hit the slack, get some rest, and we see later." Said, Jennifer

"What do you been doing that could cause him to get that mad?" Asked Dad

"There are two sides the story in his bullhead not listening to reason." Answer Casey

"Who are you talking in school?" Asked Dad

"Derek Venturi" Blunting Casey

"Are you guys more Friend or dating?" Asked Dad

"That's a complicated answer in a tricky way." Said Casey

"You're my little daughter; I have the right, which if dating him?" Replied Dad

Meanwhile, a surprise comes in her brother return downstairs curiosity development between Casey and Derek.

"He is a player just wanting to use ladies after dumps then heartbroken." Said, Max

"Is this true about him?" Asked Dad

"When I first meet him thought rumor fact in time learning how nice guy can the true hidden make you like him more every day." Blunting Casey

"Well, that's great my sister is like a famous player Derek Venturi." Comments Max

"Do you like him?" Asked Dad

"Yes." Answer Casey

"He is my player I taught to be on the hockey team is not allowed to date an only little girl." Explains Dad

"Why does have to you guys if I want to date Derek?" Asked Casey

"He is the archenemy that is playing you to hurt me in the result." Said, Max

"Derek is not good enough for my little girl, still always protective you for a guy like him." Said Dad

"I already have been hurt in my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with ex-teammate." Replied Casey

He had felt blindside on not know how she lives in New York mile apart still failed as a father.

Max remembers her saying something about it still calorie there more to the story.

"I am not your little girl anymore; a lady does not need her father protecting me. Every day I hope you would come back be family again still wish for a call on my birthday or card. There was no none to be found now all of my success without a father show how strongly I do not need one." Explains Casey

"You did not see how hurt dad was after the divorce need time get back after retired to be coach doing what he does love to do every day." Explains Max

"That's loaded excuses a telephone work long-distance or visit see your only daughter." Said April

"It's none of your business how our family runs and still gracefully accept in my home." Say, Dad

"She came for my support in case things we bad like it is going right now." Replied Casey

Casey at young age love having the title of his little girl before thing at home become tense watch her parent fight daily, but she stops being daddy little girl a long time ago fight her own battle like a warrior.

"I will date Derek Venturi; however, if think begging wants to anyway with needing your permission, Daddy." Said Casey

He felt the blood boil hearing her define his wishes got anger maybe say a thing the wrong way.

"I forbid you on dating Derek Venturi or help me god never approved that relationship." Shouting Dad

It's the generation to define our parent wishes still would tell someone not to do it makes them want date Derek Venturi more appealing with a smirk.

"I decide to move thousand away for home still it not enough for my old papa's" Sarcastic Casey

"We do not good on threat learn in you think do not it just maybe it's time show old dad who is going to win this game." Said April

"Thank for backing me up this is my battle to fight show him do not budge learned for the best mom." Replied Casey

"She sure did pick a good one married into money still does know how to control her anger." Said Dad

"If you had left us for your mistress, it will be like this half-broken family at the foundation." Sarcastic

"Is that true why you guys got a divorce?" Asked Max

"I was a different man back then in loveless marriage things happened; it's good we end on finding happiness again, not hating each other." Said Dad

"I am sorry to jump conclusion on fighting about Derek Venturi still want the best for my sister. We have to be a team like old times, causing mischief to our parents and not walking about for each other easily." Apologize, Max,

"I do understand you protecting me still need to put boundaries first prevent another big fight." Said Casey

"How did the date go with Derek?" Asked Max

"How did you know I want on a date with him?" Asked Casey

"Well, my friend Jeff was on a date saw you with him an instant text a head up before the rumor started." Answer Max

"How dare you lie, and sneaky dating my hockey player does not tell your father first very shame on the behavior, young lady." Disappointed Dad

"I am glad that your disappointed do not want anything for my father and lose the honor be a part of my life starting now." Shouting Casey

"You do not shout in my home, young lady." Order Dad

"I hate your father wish would fight the custody never move here." Sobbing Casey

"I would have won custody, making you come back to live with me." Said Dad

"Who knows the case be a fifty percent chance you would of lose it." Answer Casey

"I do expect you to follow the term on family dinner twice a month." Orders Dad

Casey did make the contract sticky in terms a lawyer would think is smart on foolish not reading it state if uphold behavior does not act right all upcoming dinner cancel until notice.

"I did make the contract term which needs to read page 120, and line 60 does answer your question." Replied Casey

"Boys think we stupid these days need watch who their mess with devil advocate." Laughing April

"What does it say?" Asked Dad

"Call your lawyer and buddy we out of here." Comments April

The ladies are walking away with grin knows the stupid look on the father's face is priceless, sitting on sofa confusing play in chess games hearing the word checkmate.

"Son, can you get a beer out of the fridge for me, please?" Asked Dad

He had grabbed the beer for the fridge popping a lid before getting it to his father speechless silent.

"Are you sure beer is a good idea?' Asked Max

"I do need one after the day went need to be alone for a while, son." Said Dad

"Goodnight, Dad." Say, Max

When Hunter drinking his beer doubting the while night was tragic between Casey and I did start regretting how things are going after disagreement bomb in my face like a fire out cannon into the crowd.

He lights off into the living room, not wanting a television could distract Hunter thinking of his daughter praying to god got home safety.

* * *

Casey is outside his home disappointed at her father forbid to date Derek in demanding bossy way could say that someone shouldn't drive home.

"How about I drive us home you shouldn't be driving at this time." Suggesting April

"I am fine to drive you just relaxing sleep on all way home." Said Casey

She opens the car door carefully, getting into 2019 Audi RS 5 with April belting a sit securely while her vehicle is moving out driving away for Miller Residence.

"Do you want to talk about its Casey?" Asked April

"I rather not talk about it; just want to be left alone right now." Said Casey

"Are you going to talk to him ever again?" Asked April

"I think at this moment not right now; still, things can change in the distance." Replied Casey

April felt her eye tired in fall asleep at the car while Casey is driving back home.

Casey had a radio station on is nothing playing that interest decides to put a cd into cd player Aly&Aj called rush.

 **Rush by Aly &Aj**

 _Into your head, into your mind_

 _Out of your soul, race through your veins_

 _You can't escape, you can't escape_

 _Into your life, into your dreams_

 _Out of the dark, sunlight again_

 _You can exclaim, you can exclaim_

 _Can You feel it, can you feel it_

 _Rushin' through your hair_

 _Rushin' through your head_

 _Can you feel it, can you feel it_

 _Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over_

 _Be every color that you are_

 _Into the rush now_

 _You don't have to know how_

 _Know it all before you'll try_

 _More than you land spinning around_

 _Lifting your feet right off the ground_

 _You can't believe this is happening now_

 _Can you feel it, can you feel it_

 _Rushin' through your hair_

 _Rushin' through your head_

 _Can you feel it, can you feel it_

 _Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over_

 _Be every color that you are_

 _Into the rush now_

 _You don't have to know how_

 _Know it all before you'll try_

Casey remembers her mom tells a story as the baby she loves long car rides when they are taking turns every night falling fast asleep instant the memory is clouded strain energy continuing to watch the road. The traffic is nothing driving street with trail empty our time cut half better at getting back the apartment. She had texted the lawyer tomorrow and Harry on what next continuing dinner or not. No one knows if she means the word said between her father still hurt crying tears down her face. All I can feel how I did right now, not making rash decisions until I still had some sleep more choose the next move. She saw April sleep through car rides, not wanting to awake her best friend up a peaceful slumber. She did ask Alexa to call Finn; please, as to require it is dialing the number.

"What time is it, Casey?' Asked Finn

"Its 12:30 am." Answer Casey

"Why are you calling later?" Asked Finn

"I had my family dinner tonight went south still need your help carry April up the apartment." Explains Casey

"Are you still driving back very late dinner?" Asked Finn

"Yes, it was horrible; I could believe how to feel right now." Sobbing Casey

"Are you alright to be driving home in condition?" Asked Finn

"April needs sleep, and not one could drive us home at this time." Said Casey

"How far are you to the Apartment?" Asked Finn

"I am about ten minutes away; the apartment meets you in the garbage." Said Casey

"See you in ten minutes, then." Answer Finn

She did end the call glad turning into parking lot navigating assigned spot in minutes before parking her vehicle, Sobbing uncontrollably.

A jerking noise surprise Casey making my heartbeat fast in sees Finn at driver side door.

She opened the door jumping into his arms, sobbing for comfort in the worst night had experienced in life.

"Let it out, sweetheart, and I am here for your hundred percent." Said Finn

"He did say a horrible word to me and forbade on dating the only guy feel special never know possible." Sobbing Casey

"Who is this lucky guy?" Asked Finn

"It's Derek Venturi." Said Casey

"I know it for a start; there some connect is special who guess it him." Replied Finn

"Let get her up the apartment with carrying precious April to the sleep quarters. "Joking Finn

She did open the passenger side to have keen Finn taking her best friend walking back into the build, passing a hall going up the elevator.

"How come you never felt that way with Jasper?" Asked Finn

"I had attracted him not in love with that guy." Said Casey

They are walking out the elevator on level 7 into the hall, guiding her apartment with a key on opposing hands, preparing to open the door.

"All the world misses that development calls you guys it a couple of centuries." Say, Finn

"I need someone to fix my broken piece, fulling it with the wrong type of love." Explains Casey

"Do not marry this one too fast; take your time getting him first." Suggesting Finn

She had opened the door walking in, turning some light on guiding Finn to her Sleeping quarter return in the living room.

"Thank you for helping me at this time of the morning." Sincere Casey

"Anytime Casey, please do let your father word mean anything you are a special, not horrible person." Replied Finn

"I need that pep talk felt defend in the night of hell." Said Casey

"It's not a hundred percent hell without me, the three musketeers." Comments Finn

"Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight we had extra blanket and pillow?" Asked Casey

"Thank Casey, and it will be great too tired to go to my place." Said Finn

"Check the hall closet has everything you need hope that's okay in return for helping awake in the midnight of the night." Answers Casey

Finn is getting the sofa ready to sleep on the supplies to need to have a decent night sleep in a minute, laying down felt comfortable in the living room.

"Goodnight, Finn." Said Casey

"Sweet dream Casey." Replied Finn

Casey had laid down, falling asleep dream of dancing in the studio feeling at peace, having good spins, and sway on a choreographed routine while rose on floor dropped.

One upon a time, there was princess and prince were forbid fall in love curse evil sorceress father locked his daughter away hid the beauty scared runaway never come back. In seeming, their love story never stories meeting in secret hope one to marry his love instant a rose symbol how much the prince loves her deeply. No one can stop a love for founding heart desire a happy end ever forever.


	16. Authors Notes

Hope you are all safe at home when the virus required staying home stop spread and enjoying time with your family or friend. It's good time to entertaining us through hard times like reading or writing. I have been writing more chapters for you guys lately and glad like the story of Dasey in Life with Derek. How do you like the story so far? Who is your favorite couple?

From

Stylegirl120

Happy Thursday Writing!

P.S.

If like ask a question on anything please leave a comment or private messaging me.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

* * *

"Are sure that doing this hundred percent necessary?" Question April

"What are you planning to do a red riding hood?" Asked Finn

"There is no danger on the uphill reward in life." Comments Casey

"Someone has been by the bitten by love bug; maybe it's about a new guy." Jokes Finn

"Who can blame her when attractive guys down here." Said April

"Please try to be careful about whatever you are doing tonight." Suggest Finn

Casey does dress on fashion statement wearing skinny black pant with white tees graphic design over pink jacket add sassy while every girl whisper down the hallway and guys checks out how to hot smoke chick in the whole school.

The girl knows how impression a guy can have hard when you are dating Derek Venturi on long pass track record does make her doubt will I fail or replay his player coin back in a fountain. She had called in a favor on pal's help to touch up a skill to impress her boyfriend before looking between to understand his way better. Why do we women always push more efficiently to make a guy love us more than being myself? If I had told my friend about, have Conrad and Craig teach me hockey in 30-minute maybe thought crazy madness could of stop all outcome or not. All I have to say is Derek would not want to be someone else instant love does not have logical analytic why we do it. Casey grabs her cellphone dial a number hearing madness twin back home answer it with a sense of humor.

"Hey, while long time does not see a friend." Greet Craig

"I did move back home with not much time to call many people." Comments Casey

"How can I help you, Casey?" Asked Conrad

"I need a favor that can help learn hockey on the touch up before do look stupid in front of someone special." Answer Casey

"Who is my Mia dating a hockey guy?" Teased Craig

"I want to touch my skill in hockey innocently who love the healthy competition between us like one time." Suggest Casey

"We do agree to our invite to see you at two pm at hockey ring, Casey." Said, Conrad

She was lighting up excite for secret session walks into hockey ring with a bag on the bench. You must wear knee and arm protective on while prevent fall on the ice with an ice skate. The hockey practice circle is cold with a skate on the ice felt natural grace moves into the world of moments she and dad do not pay attention when two males voices make, she off balances slowly falling on them catches before hits the ground.

"Oh, take it easy on fall in my arms can be hazardous on looking handsome, Mia." Say, Craig

"I am the good look one with lady magnetic still hope to know she would love for you on new boyfriend around town will beat my brother up." Comments Conrad

"That pretty boys are lucky to have our Mia with him. Hope does not hurt my friend after all last guy lucky we talk about treat girls better." Said Craig

"I am happy you surprise visit here in good time of need to touch up my hockey skill, and we can hang out later, eat pizza tonight." Replied Casey

"Let help miss superstar on master hockey 101 brothers." Said, Conrad

"I will be covering the goal with you guys moving the puck in try to score a point." Answer Craig

Casey is listening to directions on using hockey stick moves. It keeps on ice while passes back and forward until it hits a puck in time, misses the goal.

"How about we both cover each side you score practice earring point with board countdown makes me feel like a real game." Suggest Conrad

She does enjoy them encourage every time hits the puck into goal learning to control speed and distance while each of side making points left to right hears the countdown love every minute of why he loves to play the game. When the scoreboard is 100 to 110, about to end countdown in a red-letter with loud noises completes the trail of limit time in a game.

"Wow, she is natural scoring puck point! Still, let see if move it for A to B with no lift up hockey stick on causes a foul in the game." Suggest Craig

She is competition with Conrad on moves the puck start to end with doing a foul in having him time them repeatedly getting better vs. cutting second multiply runs back and forward.

"The winning record is Mia by twenty-second to spare on the best time." Announce Craig

"You are a great opponent to play against, still making it easy on my friend." Said, Conrad

"Do you want to make a beat on last one pay for pizza tonight?" Asked Casey

"Deal." Answer Conrad

They are competing against each other moves puck in sync motion control range of speed in response return backside by neck kicks too gear on one swing hockey stick incorrect felt a pull on her arm hurt not show it in winning the bet. Our body can react differently on pain running a message to the brain down the stick with unexpected visit walking into the hockey rink.

"Are you okay?" Certain Conrad

"My right arm hurt in unbearable pain accident maybe pull a muscle in there." Answer Casey

"We need to get you off the ice. Let help safely to look at the injuries know what is going on." Suggest Craig

They had worked as a team on each side moves off the ice ring to a bench removes arm protective hope it's nothing that bad. She felt the press of the arm protective being removed in pain when dad runs up his daughter comforting in time were distant the pain of right arm.

"How much pain are you in right now?" Asked Craig

"9." Answer Casey

The assistant coach felt overprotective father panics help with a background of sport Medicare on double degrees in graduate two years earlier. She would have taken over practice tonight while taking care of his only daughter in time crisis hope everything will be okay in safe heal with minor injuries.

"Can I examine on your right arm, please?" Asked Assistant Coach

"She will not hurt. You just want to see to try how bad it is or not." Explains Dad

"Okay." Answer Casey

When she examines, the right arm is okay is muscle is pull with strain hand on swing hockey stick wrong in time heals.

The team watching scene unravel in coach daughter hurt with everyone whisper, and a stunning look on Derek founds out she is his daughter with Sam notices how to complete reaction puzzle having him run out of practice questions things drive home cleared all the lies that have been too had told.

"Tonight, practice is canceling with you guys can go home just enjoy the night." Announcing Assistant Coach

"Sam can get me some ice and wrap with shoulder sleeve, please?" Asked Hunter

"Sure." Answer Sam

He does go into the locker room locations the supplies to his coach wait for any more orders on helping Casey.

"I need you to open the wrap on the right hand, Conrad." Order Assistant Coach

She lets him wrap her strain hand while the other one picking ice on the right side felt better in time puts on the shoulder sleeve.

"Thanks for helping my daughter Jean." Said Hunter

"Just take care of your daughter to the hospital while everything fine right here." Answers Assistant Coach

"You take care, Mia." Both Conrad and Craig are leaving her in the right hand by loving father.

"I will text April on the drive the car back home and take care, Casey." Say, Sam

While at that time, April convinces Finn to drive back school to help get her car home tonight.

"What if I injured it bad cause I cannot dance anymore?" Blunts Casey

"I am here for you; still let get you to the hospital to fix right arm right now." Said Dad

They left the school with a drive to Hospital can have a 30-minute ride nervous on worried parents about his child wellbeing overseeing road see her falling asleep while hope nothing minor is wrong with her.

How could a parent think clearly on witness why she did just ask him to play like old before things changed to have a world apart make things valuable on a second chance be a father again. He does love her unconditionally every time watches in a video of Casey evolve to a big star with month. He thought to send a gift or card couldn't do it on birthday pretend to fix himself after regret divorced on the women left in two months ago get life back in forward accept a coaching job help kids in the process.

* * *

When they turned into hospital park lot with time help into the lobby, the staff gave a wheelchair on writing paperwork, complete it with his daughter saying other than write the information before returning the front desk. It has petrified him to watch additional patient anguish hope she will have a doctor soon with an hour waiting name to be a has called out.

"Do you want a drink or snack right now or later?" Asked Dad

She does hate waiting on the doctor in pain still needs to keep her father busy asking for water. While in minutes of silent anxious, how will Derek ever want to talk her again with true of coach daughter would forbid to be together on jeopardizing his future in a hockey career?

"Casey Miller." Called out Nurse

She did notice that here with a father drives wheelchair into a private room having a nurse say a doctor will be in a few minutes. When he father help of a wheelchair into a hospital bed on another nurse, put wires and Iv into her left hand taking a blood sample after left room for a while.

"How about some water and brought some snacks if you are hunger?" Suggest Dad

"Thank dad, forget them for me." Answer Casey

She did drink water and get some pretzel playing a Simon says on have dad entertain his little girl still would not leave her bedside to ignore cell phone.

"Dr. Benjamin, I have check blood results they normal and have to examine on right arm." Greet Doctor

"She hurt her right arm muscle hope can fix it." Said Dad

"Is that true injured right-hand muscle?" Asked Doctor

"I did move the hockey stick wrong felt a pull in right muscle with my hand hurt too." Explains Casey

When Doctor Benjamin is removing shoulder, sleeve look at the bruise on hand still checking on muscle is pinch causes pain to know how to fix it.

"You are lucky not much damage still going get shot help heal pinch muscle that needs take it easy for two weeks." Said Doctor

"Thanks, you for helping my daughter still hope can be better careful all the time." Replied Dad

"I am going give you shot does hurt in few minutes after muscle will feel better." Explains Doctor

Casey moves back up feet the needle into her muscle hurt a little bit breath in and out in not looking at long needle until it was has completed. It felt better in right arms muscle shot did help with medicine on next upcoming weeks laying back on recovery for sprain injuries restrict five days in at home resting until return to school.

"I have the nurse give you discharge return home still follow 5 to 6 days in the home until return school or dancing, Casey." Explains Doctor

"I will be in front of pay and be back soon get some sleep while gone." Said Dad

"I cannot leave with search party following still just be here on my cellphone here." Replied Casey

"Everything will alright with him in time understand why did not tell before in good reason unpredict reaction." Answer Dad

Hunter left the private room with a response text message for his wife about Casey in the hospital.

Casey calls her stepfather Harry want to a voicemail left a message before the end of the connects. Next, she did text her Conrad, and Craig's response sending it still tried to call him right now.

She had dial Derek hope that he would let her explains not hang up on Casey in anger of lies.

"Please let me explain before hangout up on me." Begging Casey

"I am not mad doubting why wait late, not tell me the truth." Explains Derek

"I have Spain my arm and hand while try to impress you on understand hockey before our date." Said Casey

"How long are be away for school until return back?" Asked Derek

"It's about five to six days until I can return to school or dance." Answer Casey

"How did you like it before injures yourself?" Asked Derek

"It was good who would enjoy intense of the game with everyone hope and joy ending game hearing crowd shout your name." Explains Casey

"You are amazing on unpredict willing wants a jump in fire and ice, which can be the lucky guy in my life." Said, Derek

"I have to bruise and pain to show for it, maybe lay off hockey right now." Answer Casey

"I want to apology for the surprise you on the news in there was not a good time to reveal my truth." Said Casey

"Let getting pass this who has a past not easy understand; maybe your family can like me." Replied Derek

"Did Sam text about them cancel practice and have rushed to the hospital." Blunts Casey

"Yes, he did let me know that made my mind go crazy worry about my girl." Answer Derek

"My dad is paying the bill, and they give to fix it up quickly with a sharp pinch shot is not scared of them at all." Said Casey

"That pink jacket looks sexy on you today who knew fashion statement in Thomson High School." Comment Derek

"I did look like the pink lady in grease movie with all eye on me." Answer Casey

"If you need anything to text me or call. I will miss my girl while she recovers at home play hooky one of the days spend time with Casey." Suggest Derek

"I do not want to get in trouble just because on injure having on bench academy probation on Hockey." Answer Casey

"Good night, babe." Said, Derek

"Have a good night, and I do not like staying at the hospital sick or too white without personally." Say, Casey

"They are finishing paperwork in twenty minutes have not stayed in the hospital tonight." Answers Derek

 _The call ended with a smirk look thinking about them moving forward, still happy._

"Are you ready to leave going home finally?" Asked Dad

"Of course." Blunts Casey

When she leaves the hospital to refresh, glad not that one notice has a fear of hospital with blend space makes it close into a space box.

The drive was silent look outside the window until he broke the start conversation between them.

"Are you going tell why decides to practice hockey randomly?" Question Dad

"I did well learn it until swing stick wrong act too competition cause my sprain shoulder with hurt hand too." Explains Casey

"All I am asking you to be careful about things for now on avoiding another ride to the hospital." Said Dad

"Can you drop me off at my apartment?" Asked Casey

"How can leave you alone in an apartment after injured need someone watch over for a while." Question Dad

"I will be fine alone when my roommates at school can hand it without needing a supervisor." Suggest Casey

"There are two choices I have to stay the night or come back to my home for at least five days." Said Dad

"How about you stay the night I will call for maid help around for a while could solve the alone problem in our arrangement." Replied Casey

"Who learns how to debate good argument into their fair without falling a trap of web communication a compromise on both sides." Compliments Dad

She input the address of the apartment into G.P.S in minute reroute destination for the hospital is about 35-minute drive there. They had stopped at Romer's Burger Bar ordering food while hunger all night need nourishment. When order burgers of flavor, new items with fries eating them while in the car laughing about good times.

"Nice apartment build must close an expanse penny to live here." Comments Dad

"Harry owns it the apartment we live into too." Said Casey

Casey gets out of the vehicle walking into the ground garbage level into an elevator selection floor number with her father.

"How come live with me was a problem?" Asked Dad

"I did not know anything about life with my family are like a stranger in a goldfish tank." Explains Casey

"Can you forgive for all the time was not there start having a better relationship father and daughter one?" Asked Dad

"I did see the change in you today, and belief already forgives my father; maybe we can try again." Said Casey

The elevator door opens with them walking out into the hallway around the door until meeting her apartment.

Casey had opened the front door with her best friend sobbing on the accident tonight.

"Sam call me hours ago tell what happened injured with sprain rushed into the hospital does not know if alive or gone." Sobbing April

"It was minor injured with 5 to 6 days rests and not going to school." Said Casey

"I can stay with you if need some take care while recovering a minor injured." Suggest April

"I had hired a maid named Sierra older land helping around here tomorrow." Said Casey

"You get some sleep please take care of the right arm and get an ice pack there soon." Answer April

"Goodnight, dad." Answer Casey

She walks into her bedroom falls an asleep elevating strain arm with ice pack heal it slow after many calms down the ice on the muscle.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Asked April

"She did not give me a choice to stay at my home vs. here." Explains Hunter

"I have four bedrooms do not complete with a mattress or sofa." Suggest April

"I will sleep on the sofa tonight." Answer Hunter

"I will get a pillow and blanket for you tonight." Said April

April wants to closet grabs pillow with a blanket on top sheet walking back the sofa making his bed.

"I want to thank you for being there her after everything, not giving up on easy. She can have a tough way about her going through a lot inside; she does love her father with a heart of gold." Replied April

"She is great to have a good friend like you in life to make a great team." Comments Hunter

That night she left him in the living room sleep on a hard sofa show his love not going in crisis time almost lose daughter does not want to leave her in an apartment with supervisor making should is okay tonight. When the response to his wife on choose to stay over at her place want be there next morning checking on Casey sleep peace left that morning does plan on text her later as worried parent would do after sprain injured happened.


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

 _Keep the number on upcoming chapters of 26 them!_

* * *

It's six months in time when our favorite couple walking the halls stand steadfast in love almost perfect in crack something between them has changed.

"Are you sure he acts off with you?" Asked April

Casey is a grey spot sweater with leather pants in a nude high heel.

"It was good until things on drop my hand in the presence of my father or brother like the shame of us." Explains Casey

"There could be another reason why acting weird lately." Said Finn

"I love his family is amazing in time to wish they will be mine too." Answer Casey

"How was meet his mom at lunch evening?" Asked April

"I was traveling back home for two days when she text for a coffee meet up at New York." Said Casey

"Do you think she calls him after cause it has weird behavior?" Asked April

"We can have weird reaction close communion still process thing unless you talk about it." Suggest Finn

"You guys are baby at times need grow up be a man with feels." Jokes April

"If we did, the fantasy of a strong man broke your aches heart in romance novels." Replied Finn

The guys are talking at his locker with Derek see her look at him in a moment turn away upset at her boyfriend.

"Hey, D." Greet Sam

"Are you okay?" Question Ralph

"Just tired for practice this week with the coach in a bad mood pulling us hard than usual." Explains Derek

"Why is that happening with a grumpy coach?" Asked Ralph

"The wife is mad again fight at home, taking it out on us." Said, Sam

"Who could think she is not having sex with him." Comments Ralph

"She is pregnant right now cannot be the problem." Replied Sam

"He is not happy dating his daughter refuses to admit it with harder practice my punishment." Explains Derek

"Why would you think that?" Question Sam

"She is the coach daughter forbidden to date without bless on Friday got hurt that night show how protective he can be with looking at me." Explains Derek

"You never back down on her must have something special deal with his tense practice every day." Said, Ralph

"What is going with you guys lately?" Asked Sam

"We have a busy schedule are making time each other still together." Said, Derek

"There something else you do not tell me, D." Question Sam

"I have two confessions that would surprise you guys." Replied Derek

"We are listening; just tell us right now." Answer Ralph

"She never told me that Casey is the coach daughter completely blindside me on Friday." Said, Derek

"Wow." Blunt Ralph

"When I saw the reaction that night, it clicks in blindsiding you run away the first you knew whole truth." Replied Sam

"Yes." Answer Derek

"She had met my mom at coffee back in New York." Said, Derek

"Why?" Question Ralph

"How?" Asked Sam

"My mom has been trying to be in my life after walking away years ago in numerous attempts pulling Casey into it." Explain Derek

"Did you ever talk about mother to Casey any time before six-months?" Asked Sam

"No." Answer Derek

"She is a cool girl that would understand you more than anyone else." Suggest Ralph

"Our first date remembers her tell that parents are famous in line of work who would know it was our coach." Said, Derek

"Do not break her heart; he will hate you forever." Replied Sam

"She calls me after happy blabber on the phone does not listen with manipulative way shock on Mets my girlfriend without asking me if it's okay." Explains Derek

"How did your dad reaction on when she calls out of the blue?" Asked Ralph

"When she calls Nora answer, it hands the phone to me with dad's surprise too." Answer Derek

"Have you told Casey she calls you gloating about it after on the phone?" Asked Sam

"I will tell in good time not right now." Said, Derek

"They are never a good time tell love one true having an open, honest conversation better relationship." Suggest Ralph

"He is right on that one may delay the true she will hear it for someone else." Said, Sam

"I cannot lose her in lies with having Casey walk away for good regret it in my lifetime." Explains Derek

Derek puts the textbook in a locker before he is talking to Casey around her friends.

"Hey, Derek" Greet Finn

"Hey, Derek." Greet April

"Hey, Babe." Greet Derek

"That's great to know I finally exist all the time I have been doing ignored." Comments Casey

"Are you mad at me?" Asked Derek

"How did you figure that out the genius in my subtle hints!" Sarcasm Casey

"Can we please talk about what is bothering you?" Asked Derek

"I can not pretend to act okay with my boyfriend vanishing around me still lies all the time acting weird lately." Shouts Casey

"I am not acting weird around you in my time, just busy lately." Said, Derek

"When you real to admit ongoing on, call me?" Question Casey

"I do not know much can take in our relationship, repeating my mistake choosing guys do not care about me." Shouts Casey

"Why do you think I do not care about you?" Asked Derek

"I have drawn the line; it's time for you to look between them to found to true of our magic see my point of view." Said Casey

"Do you want me to come or drive alone?" Asked April

"I am going to need space right now." Said Casey

"I will see you at home, then text if need anything." Answer April

"Wait." Shouts Derek

* * *

Casey is walking away with not listening to her boyfriend begging into the hallways out of the school. When she watches him play an innocent card made her mad in how clueless notices reason underline problem with crowd observes first fight or last. My life is not an easy walk to the park on guys in my past ignore sign until another huge issue ending us. I had got a secret letter of on my locker writing saying, "He will never change and walk away when it too close. But the last one hurt to read, saying," it's not too late when he hurt your heart. Remember that motive runs back home, rich daddy." Those words are cruel imprint into my skin acting average with someone let them on my locker blackmail secretly hate that still with Derek. All my life, I have made enemies every step with a positive attitude does not care who they think of me, or an essential value of the character leaves behind. The notes are for Emily after she got mad forever hate me on background back home with envy on the first time Derek did have a thing for us not getting the guy marks enemy to shot me down.

"Wait." Shouts Sam

"What Sam?" Asked Casey

"I have known the single childhood on everything when his parents divorce in that does seem to close off deep inside, and they are a good guy in there." Explains Sam

"It makes sense to understand my feels like he wanted through without tell me directly." Said Casey

"Maybe you surprise him by meet mother way too early in the relationship." Answer Sam

"She had connected me first out of the blue with her private eye questions who know has something hiding between them." Explains Casey

"You guys are good for each other need to talk it out later meet up." Suggest Sam

"Did you guys think I am pressing to meet his mom with talking to Derek first?" Asked Casey

"I couldn't believe you would do it still other girls in the past have motives to do without care about Derek feeling." Explains Sam

"Can you promise not to tell about say right now." Question Casey

"It's going between us only I promise not to tell anyone." Answer Sam

"I have been getting notes at my locker makes a threat on dating Derek with the ideas know who it is." Explains Casey

"Why do you tell us sooner about them not fight it alone?" Asked Sam

"I did think it joked in time; her threat made perfect sense." Replied Casey

"I have invited April to my family dinner tonight on game night." Said, Sam

"Do not hurt April. Please, she like you who knew could predict it." Answer Casey

"Can I have a ride home if that okay?" Asked Sam

"Sure, you can just get in my car and direction the place." Said Casey

She had put the textbook in back seat Audi RS 5, getting ready to drive about before dropping off Sam home while ride listens to the radio station.

"Nice car." Comments Sam

"Thanks." Answer Casey

"How fast does it go horsepower?" Asked Sam

"444 hp." Said Casey

"I have a rich stepfather that brought a nice luxury car required in reasonable price full customize car sits, and extra whispers play around with at time makes my ride sweet." Answer Casey

"How come you like the color red?" Asked Sam

"I like a lot of color at that moment red made a statement who would enjoy driving in my car." Explains Casey

"When you come here, shaking up the school every -day show courage and grace can walk in a room does not care about people being a leader." Said, Sam

Casey did like how compliment on him never thought it that way and smiles.

"I am right here just making left four houses about for the park." Replied Sam

He does get out the vehicle about to turn upstairs then say something.

"Thank you for the ride, and I hope everything is okay with you guys." Said, Sam

Casey is driving away, thinking about his turn in Venturi street wants to talk to Derek could have already been home. She is dialing the number on rings though felt sweat nervous needle talking to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Babe." Greet Derek

"Hey, Derek." Greet Casey

"I am sorry about having too distant thinking that did not care for you." Apologize, Derek,

"Well, I am around the street want to talk about it." Said Casey

"Sure." Answer Derek

"I will be there in ten minutes." Said Casey

Casey felt the relief of worry fall slow while driving into the street on the left about to park on the front the house. When she is walking out of the car upstairs into the front door ring bell, wait someone answer it reveal cute Marti.

"What did I say about open the door for a stranger?" Question Nora

"It's not a stranger, only Casey." Answer Marti

"Derek is mood blue annoy right now." Comments Marti

She loves her spike personally with laughing along in the background side comment of her boyfriend's response too.

"How about talking to evil prince see if can fix it?" Asked Casey

Marti is jumping up push her in direction Derek in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Thank you for the private tour on location, him." Said Casey

"Your Welcome." Answer Marti is running upstairs, left them alone.

"She does adore you, Casey." Comment George

"I love kids in one day, hopefully, have a family." Said Casey

"You will be a great mother with his genetic can an adventure." Say, Nora

"Can I watch tv now?" Asked Edwin

"If you do my chore for two weeks?" Suggest Derek

"Fine." Answer Edwin

"You again, princess." Comments Lizzie

"Lizzie, what the tone lady!" Replied Nora

"How about we talk in my bedroom upstairs?" Suggest Derek

They walk upstairs on the kitchen side with Nora's lecture Lizzie while vanishing away for it.

"Did my father cancel practice tonight?" Asked Casey

"Four guys in the team have the flu and do not want to affect the rest of us." Said, Derek

She walks into his bedroom does not judge how to mess; it is with a talent for music.

"I am sorry if it is a mess without unexpected company last minute." Replied Derek

Derek is picking up around the room with her sit on the bed, acting silently.

"I want you to open up more to me not close in forever, guess what my boyfriend is thinking." Said Casey

"Something is bothering me on no asking to meet my mom." Answer Derek

"She calls me asking to meet thought would get to know her better." Said Casey

"I am not the girl that jumps meet the parent quickly without talking to my boyfriend." Explains Casey

"She did calls after acting like not change leave us behind with strain relationship." Said, Derek

"You never told about her I would not meet her and open up more." Comments Casey

"You are right." Answer Derek

"I have fallen in love with you in months acting distance and mad lately." Said Casey

"Did you lie about being okay with though he is my father?" Question Casey

"Yes." Answer Derek

"Why?" Asked Casey

"How do believe could reaction after my girlfriend lied about my father is the coach." Replied Derek

"I did say in subtly, hoping you got the hint my parent is famous." Explains Casey

"Well, my stepfather is a rich, happily married mom in the big apple. "Say, Casey

"I do not care if the family has money still want to be with you." Answer Derek

"There is a big elephant in the room; my father is your coach can not handle the heat." Said Casey

"Honestly, he is killing my life with intense practice every day, see the hate and pain." Say, Derek

"My father will see how good you with me are soon than later." Suggest Casey

"I am frustrated on you lied about for month in perfect time looked stupid with everyone at the rink." Explains Derek

"How do you feel about dating your archenemy sister?" asked Casey

"We can both care about you in common have distance at a time." Explains Derek

"Why do we have to feel like Juliet and Romeo people between our love story." Question Casey

"What?" Confuse Derek

"Neverminded." Answer Casey

"They're my family for better or worse choose is not fair." Comments Casey

"I never ask for you to pick a side, Casey." Defend Derek

"When you new in school hear a lot of rumor about make excuse pull away for a good thing." Blunts Casey

"I do not make an excuse to walk away." Defend Derek

"I could name the girl on you dated in their word see why to pull away scared fall in love for the first time." Said Casey

"Please do try psychology me again." Comments Derek

"I am a girl that loves with all my heart when things fall apart; you are not ready to date again. You need to grow up, take account of how to treat a girl instant hid behind the excuse, not a man." Said Casey

"What now?" Asked Derek

"You can take me or leave it." Blunts Casey

"I need to focus on Hockey, not unnecessary drama hope you understand." Answer Derek

"It's not always about winning alone, but I hope you happy without me." Said Casey

"We can reconnect after four months be together again." Replied Derek

"I will not wait for you hope magic love story breaks my heart with other women in school or games." Explains Casey

"Goodbye, Derek." Said Casey

* * *

When she is walking away out of the bedroom in the dizzy world, remembers him spoken special girl in my world is a liar leaving her in the dust? How can you heal a broken heart on her brother who was right on Derek Venturi would hurt in the end? The tears drop my face with the living room too busy watching tv witness our break up for good.

Casey is upset crying walks out Venturi Residence into her car drive away little fast, not paying attention speed drive along a street when a park nearby Sam was a perfect place just think.

When I get out of the car walk, see parents leave with kids happily in a time where the thing was more straightforward.

She has decided to make a video talking about disappointing on love a guy misunderstand way too much.

"I will sing a song called misunderstand hope you guy like it." Said Casey

 **Misunderstood**

 **AJ Michalka**

 _Under the surface_

 _We're all the same_

 _Searching for purpose_

 _I'm sorry I'm not_

 _All the things that you want_

 _All the things thought I should be_

 _I guess I'm not like you_

 _Not something you're not used to_

 _Maybe something brand new, you've never seen_

 _Wish I could read your mind_

 _Come on let me inside_

 _I'll never waste your time_

 _Wish you could somehow see_

 _That i will always be all that you want from me_

 _Tell me who's to blame_

 _Do you feel better?_

 _Causin me pain_

 _So much pain_

 _I'm sorry I'm not all the things that you want_

 _All the things that you thought I should be_

 _I guess I'm not like you_

 _Not something you're used to_

 _Maybe something brand new you've never seen_

She had sung in a swing with blue sky inlets out amazing perform before walks to sidebar rises last notes in harmony falling into a different world. After I stop felt better with stop records, not notices post it sends on April saw the video browsing social media with response ends hurry back home on Casey need her right now.

April does whisper into Sam's ear words on understand what just happened in shock of Casey and Derek break up. He had an offer on drive her home grace accept it heading to the apartment while text Finn word meets at a spot right now. How can you predict young love on perfect Couple Dasey is not more hurt my soul hope he is chasing down the stairs in minutes throw a pillow at chair upset to let her go for good?


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

 _I am working more chapter with number amount of view post them soon._

* * *

"Wakeup, sis!" Shouts Conner

Casey is trying to get some beauty rest on exhausted for busy schedule guest appearance jobs to travel many times with her tutor teacher along ride still doing schoolwork. I live in a world where my mom hires help on books guides our life into a category like chief and teacher tutor with a private driver at my fingertips. They are family over the years learn more information them vs. mom enjoy controlling the string cares more party and people at times.

"Why?" Question Casey

"If you do not get up for breakfast in five -minutes Olivia will sing spice girls." Said Conner

"I am not scared that she failed last time." Answer Casey

"She is adding another maid Renee sing backup too." Said Conner

"She wouldn't think of doing that to me." Comments Casey

"Hahaha, she is a series about it trying to warn my sister." Said Conner

"Do you swear on sign copy baseball in a most precise object." Question Casey

"Yes." Answer Conner

"Okay, I am up in be there ten minutes go eat breakfast." Said Casey

"Wow, you are a great morning person single left us to return more grumpy than usual." Sarcasm Conner

Casey did get up off the bed stares at clock seven am on felt exhausted jet-lagged now still not recover return for Ontario, Canada. She had not wanted to school three days still hurt on argument causes a call to come back to New York the flight in two hours, not information anyone that day. I am not a coward run away for the guy that broke my heart; still, this town remembers of him every time we need leave for a while, stop sobbing on a guy who did not want me. That I have chosen to leave a note with bags heading home where the light shines more significant moves forward step into planes close door into something glory again forget about him. I watch mom walk away for her life here without turning back doubts of sorrow in the strength finds love still not guard like me. When I had ended my relationship with Jasper, it was a weight lift off me with the confidence of there is somewhere for soulmate waiting for patience. After I demanded he chooses me or career shock that our love was not good enough to drive turn on the wrong street in the park, my dad took us as kids. She had walked into the park remember a happy time on hope and dream before the dust settled remaking new life forever hides small-town girl into city one became a star. Every time someone disappoints me in life, just keep busy, fulling up ignore all the pain repair happy face inside show the oppose our fight champion does not cry or wither away at all. She had got up off the bed, walking to shower ready for another proactive day with gigs mixes into dance classes at her team studio.

"Miss Casey, I have fresh towels and silk robe too." Announce Renee

"That's the wrong way to announce yourself inappropriately, Renee." Correct Oliva

"I am sorry, Miss Casey, it's great to have you back home." Said, Renee

"Hope that no one has scared you off while I have for a short time gone in Ontario, Canada." Say, Casey

"I know the little one is excited for your return, wait for a hug after time away." Answer Renee

The maids are cleaning her room while she in the shower singing away before Oliva pre-selection casual outfit on her bed.

Casey is walking out in a silk robe admires jeans with a white shirt over the tan light coat adds some accessories too. The cellphone on nightstand buzz on text massages for April and Derek reading them with puzzle eye doubting miss him every day.

"Wow, she could forgive me that easy on leaving soon suddenly." Blunts Casey

"I have not timed for his games reading the text message or maybe always wonder the word send." Question Casey

"Honey, you should read it for that boy has changed since came back with notice sadness in my daughter's eyes." Suggest Mom

"I hate that still love him after not choose me over career." Sobbing Casey

"You will always be my little girl who grows up heading into the world, falling in love never easy when finding him. We have a feel of the spark of lighting every time who complete us never give up on him when difficult places in life magic find each other." Said Mom

"I couldn't read it with my own eyes; require you do it for me!" Answer Casey

"Okay." Answer Mom

"I couldn't believe let an amazing girl walk out of my life without counting day my heart misses you, Casey. I was stupid not to let you in my heart fighting own devil alone, still willing to work as a team against the world, not give up on our love. If you ever thought the harsh word is like a knife into my heart forever, your sweetheart." Said Mom

"I do not know what to do next?" Sobbing Casey

"I think you should listen to what the heart wants to decide going back to Ontario, Canada, or staying." Suggest Mom

"They are bouquet for you today by special someone." Comments Mom

"How are feel you, mom?" Asked Casey

"The rehab is working on my alcohol problem with therapy does too." Answer Mom

"That's great to hear you doing well." Said Casey

* * *

Casey saw her mom leave the room while getting dress, putting on brown boots add a scarf looking fabulous. She had investigated the mirror before a walk down, joining her family at the table happily to be home with them again.

"Welcome back, my girl." Greet Harry

"Hey, sister." Greet Conner

"Welcome back, my daughter." Greet Mom

"It's lovely to be back home in a string of schedule lately." Comments Casey

"Are you here, Jewell?" Callout Charlotte

"We are in the dining room eating breakfast if you like to join us too." Said Mom

"I have got the schedule that you required on approve if need anything else text or call." Replied Charlotte

There is Charlotte Ann Snow, the assistant of the family with her right hands like guiding us to every one hour and schedule iron fist a paper of where you will be at the time or other places. While over the years learning four things about, she is 26 years old with a dog named indigo. I have seen that she is on a healthy kick diet who could predict the up and down trend that she has tried. I already knew she was coming into the room with a smell of peppermint every time chuckling a family joking annoyingly her all the time.

"I have a schedule for you, Casey." Blunts Charlotte

"Well, that's a big surprise there another boring timekeeper never takes a break." Sarcasm Casey

"We had for today is two teaching class with models at three pm and audition at five pm on Broadway." Explains Charlotte

"I have nine to twelve tutors on schoolwork later Arnold will be your drive as a usual guide at the busy schedule tonight." Said Mom

"Lovely touch up on red hair must have new contacts with hazel brown." Flattery Conner

"You have risen a good manner, handsome son, Harry." Replied Charlotte

"Sis!" shouts of exciting the kids

Casey is almost eating her omelet with diced potatoes hears Mackenzie and Diego tapping feet running into the dining room jumps in her arms happily.

"Have you been eating lots of veggies growing like a fish while was gone?" Asked Casey

Both little ones are laughing with mischievous eyes plotting something together before spraying whip cream on Casey's face.

The family is enjoying moment between them with joining laughs too love to joke around who knows which prankster strake will next in this house.

"How did you love the omelet I made you?" Asked Leo

"It was perfect as usual, who could be the lucky girl in the world." Comments Casey

"The house was not the same with you while we're gone." Said Leo

"I was surprised you call when everything is going well when you require to come back home." Said, Harry

"I miss my family too much." Replied Casey

"Who the guy that broke your heart again?" Question Conner

"Is this true of why I wanted to come back so suddenly?" Asked Harry

"Yes." Answer Casey

"Did you guy breakup or still together?" Asked Leo

"I do not know when things went down, taking a flight back home." Answer Casey

"Did you argue with him after not discussing where guys stand?" Question Conner

"It's partly the truth when I ran out room too upset continue if we are together or not." Explains Casey

"Do you want to move to school or stay there?" Asked Mom

"I want to stay at attend school, not move on another one." Said Casey

"It's too late to move the school in the semester, will cause your education back more making up time." Answer Harry

"I just need some space to get my head in gear until we talk again." Said Casey

"If you need to talk, someone just let me know my door always open to listen." Answer Conner

* * *

Casey left the table on return in the bedroom reading a book while opens a text for April made her laugh wish that she was there with them. She did miss her friend all the time still dislike her a feeling of avoiding lost without him around between angry too. After she landed home when texted her father and brother on safe arrival in contact with them at times. I enjoy the book reading for two hours in follow on schoolwork with my tutor teacher everyday between Mon and Fridays like any regular student. My teacher had sent course loaded doing it was easy managing prior commitments new rotate ordinary live world on month travel too. When she had taught classes to feel better to watch the little minds sponge further information, love her around the studio with other duties also. They were rumor of starting a new team having an open audition in three weeks preparing things still juggling more fame on a video posted singing. I hate how charlotte never knew the small key pointer on not refusing more something into way too much plate right now. Every time Conner and I got annoyed with her called nickname snow will get she into a frenzy was entertaining to them. While my model shot on advertisement brands like Nike and more post sponsors on social media had made it another job wish could relax on time. Who knew my mom was pumping up for my Broadway audition since lights fire on another mini star breaking into the theater like herself as a young adult? She had practice lines three weeks ago before lands three audition tonight private driver named Arnold can be like a cool uncle to the family.

"Where is evil snow not joining us tonight?" Asked Arnold

"She wanted to get there early have everything ready before I would arrive at the theater." Said Casey

"That's fast how snow loves to drive you crazy in the record of two months." Comments Arnold

"I miss you kids hope had a good time while gone." Said, Arnold

"I had brought you a t-shirt of Toronto that would love to wear with proud." Say, Casey

"Thank you." Answer Arnold

"I got your favorite burger place to eat while driving through traffic until we get there." Said, Arnold

"You know how to win a girl's heart with gold, the aroma, and the taste of beauty." Replied Casey

Casey is enjoying the taste cheeseburger with curly fries dipping into ranch while listening favorite station jams vibe on music in the car.

"The assistant director will text when done on audition pick you up while drive back to the Apartment." Explains Arnold

"Where is Charlotte not at right theater need someone else communication?" Question Casey

"She went to the wrong place couldn't make in time back without missing the whole thing." Explains Arnold

"My mom would stop text me blame that sends her wrong location." Said Casey

"I will handle the problem while amazing them at the audition." Replied Arnold

* * *

She made the last text message sent with a picture of herself on a tag line before leaving inside the car sit walking out of the vehicle. It felt refresh to have stepped into the musical theater, not hearing annoy show voice echo's backstage control everything with finally enjoy standing on my own first time. When I was a little girl, watch my mom backstage own unique chair proud call prominent figure chasing the dream when life not always perfect in fame and games. I love the spotlight of the stage, waiting for my turn to watch my competition weakness and strength, calculating a perfect score plan to land the lead role.

"Casey Miller." Announcer Director

It's my time to shine walking to the middle of the stage, heading a song paper into pianist still taking a sincere breath smile for the judges.

"You have done a good job show that would fit in musical Broadway still need to hear the singing voice too." Said Judge 1

"I did view the video of you singing make better choices in progress a contender too." Explains Judge 2

"How would you take the lead role better than anyone else?" Asked Judge 3

"I have lived in a world of fame, and normal life makes lead role in realizing it includes connection with our audience too." Answer Casey

"If you could choose one thing in life with why?" Asked Judge 3

"I have all rich and happiness any girl would envy, but its love in my family with someone come home to on an all day." Answer Casey

"She is perfect for the lead role." Said Judge 1

"She does still need to test vocal on her decide yes or no." Answer Judge 2

"What song do you want perform for us tonight." Asked Judge 3

"I will perform the song. It's gonna be love." Answers Casey

"Good luck." Answer Judge 2

 _It's gonna be me baby_

 _It's gonna be you baby_

 _Time I have been patient for so long_

 _How can I pretend to be so strong?_

 _Looking at you baby_

 _Feeling it too baby_

 _If I'm asking you to hold me tight_

 _Then it's gonna be all night_

 _It's gonna be Love_

 _It's gonna be great_

 _It's gonna be more than I can take_

 _It's gonna be free_

 _It's gonna be real_

 _It's gonna change everything I feel_

 _It's gonna be sad_

 _It's gonna be true_

 _It's gonna be me baby_

 _It's gonna be you baby_

 _It's gonna be... Its gonna be Love_

 _Time am i restless or a fool_

 _How can you pretend to be so cruel?_

 _Maybe it's me baby_

 _Maybe it's you baby_

 _Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of_

 _We waited long enough_

 _Its gonna be Love_

 _It's gonna be great_

 _It's gonna be more than I can take_

 _It's gonna be free_

 _It's gonna be real_

 _It's gonna change everything I feel_

 _It's gonna be sad_

 _It's gonna be true_

 _It's gonna be all I want to do_

 _It's gonna be me baby_

 _It's gonna be you, baby,_

 _The sooner you let two hearts beat together_

 _The sooner you know this love is forever_

 _It's gonna be love_

Casey wants to show them different side opens, thinking Derek with raw emotion like he was in the theater watching declare journey of them uncertain future maybe not over. I love to lose myself into music and forget about the audience watch me perform like not one they just me. She had sung my heart out feel the emotion power tone voice connecting like never have in my life. It remembered the memory of us flash in theater in replay does not want to give up on him.

 _Love needs time now or never_

 _Its gonna be love_

 _You really got to believe_

 _It's gonna be strong enough_

 _Its gonna be Love_

 _It's gonna be great_

 _It's gonna be more than I can take_

 _It's gonna be free_

 _It's gonna be real_

 _It's gonna change everything I feel_

 _It's gonna be sad_

 _It's gonna be true_

 _It's gonna be all i want to do_

 _It's gonna be hard_

 _It's gonna be tough_

 _It's gonna be more than just enough_

 _It's gonna be LOVE_

 _It's gonna be Love_

 _It's gonna be sad_

 _It's gonna be true_

 _It's gonna be me baby_

 _It's gonna be you baby_

 _It's gonna be me baby_

 _It's gonna be you_

 _It's gonna be real_

 _It's gonna be love_

Casey love the audience applause stand up made her cry a little but deep in my heart know he was the one fight teeth and nail accidentally say someone word would think in a million years.

"Wow, she has an amazing voice that light up an audience is good to choose on a lead role." Said Judge 2

"She is a born star raising who would be a perfect lead role for musical." Said Judge 1

"What do you think, Baker?" Asked Judge 2

"She let me speechless on epic perform in my life." Comments Judge 3

"Yes." Answer Judge 1

"Yes." Answer Judge 2

"You are Female lead role raising star, Casey Miller." Said Judge 3

When she hears the judge discussing it in front of her waiting until the word landing lead role on cloud nine repeating words, thank you. After it is setting in on a huge break going to be a Broadway star show day perform for thousands of people, felt mind-blowing believe not a dream. Casey had felt the goosebumps on body reaction while camera filming it posted next day whole world view incredible voice of an angel at the musical auditorium.

"Congregation." Said, crew

"You perform was inspiring to me." Said, Annie

"It's a good parent to buy way in success does not earn it." Shouts Alice

"How dare insult the theater on accusing in a harsh tone." Replied Judge 3

"Daddy!" Shouts Alice

"I will see you at home, Missy!" Said Judge 3

"Alright" Answer Alice

"What inspired you to perform in mind-blowing expression?" Asked Judge 3

"I meet a guy that changes my life sing it to him forget about the world in between us." Answer Casey

"Well, the new journey has a way of changing us without thinking about depending on better or worse." Said Judge 3

"Did you lose someone special in life or grew apart?" Asked Casey

"My name is Baker." Greet Judge 3

"My name is Casey." Said Casey

"I was never good at hiding my emotion or too observe at times." Replied Judge 3

"She was the love of my life in years marriage grew apart never is the same moved on another guy." Said Judge 3

"My parents did grow apart in later in life find love again who predict next soulmate." Explains Casey

"Thanks for the advice; still great get to know you, Casey." Said judge 3

"Are you ready to leave or fifteen more minutes?" Asked Judge 2

"You are the assistant director is communication to him." Said Casey

"Yes." Answer Judge 2

"I am ready to leave with a long drive home." Said Casey

When she watches her text Arnold on green light pick up precious cargo will be here in ten minutes.

"My name is Jenna." Greet Jenna

"Nice to meet you, Jenna." Said Casey

"I have got a dress size to create costumes for an upcoming production." Say, Jenna

"I hope my mom's assistant did not disturb in your day with email or texts." Explains Casey

"She is harmless, worries about everything, pretends to listen calm her down in person or phone too." Said, Jenna

They walk out into theater, meet her favorite driver Arnold getting back in the car, driving away destination home. Casey has closed her eyes, falling asleep meanwhile Arnold smile on proud honor see how unique Casey was to everyone she meets no hurting a soul. When he starts the job to the private driver on the client not getting close to the family, making rules between a professional relationship. Arnold thought she was family to him blessed have got to know her in time when she finds a boyfriend a lot of protective people give this a run for his money. No one knew he had seen her epic perform above top back seat of auditorium notice she is in love who can fall the power devotion when it's right not wrong.


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

 _I am working more chapters with a number amount of views post them soon._

* * *

( **Dream of Derek)**

 **A familiar boy awakes up on noises high heel on the wooden floor with puts on robe plans to investigate protecting his family. When I left the bedroom, shouting names of my family worried something hope checks every room in reveal empty. All the emotions wired up on panic run crazy on where are my family or weird things in each room. Those treasures of an object my childhood rake brain why a place with other room empty. He is walking decent pace down the stairs with two figures at kitchen table drinks hot beverage turns a spoon looks ready a conversation reveals identify relevant in my life.**

 **"Mom!" Confuse Derek**

 **"Where is Nora?" Asked Derek**

 **"Son, we want to between talk us without family." Said Dad**

 **"Dad!" Confuse Derek**

 **"We always love you, my boy, and limited time right now." Said Mom**

 **"Why are we in a weird dream state with you too right now?" Question Derek**

 **"You have fallen off the course, scared of things need to talk about it." Said Dad**

 **"I never mean hurt on leave that way cause doubts on love in life." Answer Mom**

 **"That's too late on not care about us since they left our family." Shouts Derek**

 **"Do you remember all the fight we had cause problem in time decides better life our kids." Explains Dad**

 **"I did love your dad for an awhile unit deserve to be happy too." Said Mom**

 **"Why did let in Casey with fate want learn a love between you two could have a future?" Asked Mom**

 **"I did not love her with demands which could think talk that way to me." Comments Derek**

 **"You have observed our unhealthy fight thinks it's right with logical, not see another side view." Said Dad**

 **"We were wrong to have stayed in an unhealthy marriage for our kids." Comments Mom**

 **"When I meet Nora, she taught patience and understand not to be always right in fights just works through our problems." Explains Dad**

 **"You have to forgive people that hurt in opened heart for soul-mate." Said Mom**

 **"I hate all the anger hate my mom with years need to forgive you one day fix our relationship in time." Answer Derek**

 **"My boy." Sobbing Mom**

 **"Call her to get back your girl, and do not let her go again." Said Dad**

 **"It's almost time until the storm comes, George." Echo's Mom**

 **"What going happened right now?" Confuse Derek**

 **"Do not forget our conversation and objects too." Echo's Dad**

 **The house hears a thunderstorm outside the level of floor move left with riverbank going down the living room.**

 **"Mom!" Shouts Derek**

 **"Dad!" Shouts Derek**

 **A voice of angel songs in that sound familiar follows into the kitchen magic change into a beach.**

 **"Hey!" Echo's Derek**

 **She is the water with a long white gown about turn around smiling before fault cracks broken upset, not reveals angel beauty.**

 **(End of dream)**

Derek has overslept while his father pounds on the door shouting words makes another awake up call everyday single way too lazy get to school on time. He let out a growl of annoys want it to stop on throw a pillow on the floor-tired study late that night.

"I am awake, Dad. "Barks Derek

"Nora made breakfast for your kids, and please be downstairs in five minutes." Replied Dad

He did get up off the bed, falls over a pillow on the floor in a grumpy mood, gets into the shower with hurry out has been ready less than five minutes downstairs.

"The dead has awoken finally." Comments Lizzie

"Thank you for care about me, step-sister." Replied Derek

"Please not argue in the house way too early today." Said, Nora

"Well, I got a call for your teacher about the grade." Say, Dad

"I am athletic, balance school sometimes forget turn in a paper at times." Answers Derek

"I do want to get into a good school with a hockey scholarship that can help too." Said Dad

"Did you forget to turn it in because of missing her too?" Question Nora

"I do not want to talk about Casey right now." Response Derek

"He is scared to admit missing his girl already shows some signs." Comment Edwin

Derek is irritated on someone to mention her name hurt his heart in response, steal the pop toast dash off to school.

"That's my mine; you are stealing." Comment Edwin

"Just make another on idiom." Answer Lizzie

"Please eat up your breakfast. George will drive to school today." Explains Nora

"Have a nice day at work, Honey." Said Dad

* * *

When Derek goes into his prince, the vehicle drives in to listen to the radio loudly moves along the music. He loves the freedom of control drive without asking someone to take him anywhere. How it feels drive prince every day on attention girl, love his vehicle or people are the envy of him too. You could say his league Derek Venturi was a man steel deep inside sadness and empty at school without her around him. We all expect our player to bounce back on being dumped with a new girl. That's not what had happened is out body experiment behavior distant not cares about flirty with girls at all in school. We all did comment on walking into the hall like a Zombie not active lately. I could care less about my school, and hockey practice wound a stitch on heartbroken without my girlfriend. They are times watch back rewind the things could have said right and corrected all the wrong words choose my success over her walking out of the bedroom. Now, my friends could see raw emotion going through day trying to stop thinking about her who is talking too or move on with a new boyfriend. A girl can get away with cold distant, not present living life when the plate turn; we are investigating why just be healthy, not weak. I decide to choose to focus on school more with my coach kicking me performs lately need to improve. All the hard work on teammates is anger on minor mistakes causes extra runs duty in practice after a long-exhausted night.

Welcome back on social balance return hope our jock hockey star in a zombie state after his girlfriend dumps him public admit scandal heartbroken sung shot a night audition opportunity runs back New York.

"Hey, man." Greet Ralph

"Hey D" Greet Sam

"It's nice to see that not everyone hates me on the team." Said, Derek

"You have been off the game who expect after everything end with Casey." Answer Sam

"Why did you guys break up?" Asked Ralph

"Well, I need to focus on hockey more without distant right now." Explains Derek

"That's the excuse you can do both still have Casey supporting not run away for big thing ever happened." Said, Sam

"She is a cool girl who can achieve competition level with the unforgettable focus of natural." Replied Ralph

"The video she posts does help makes look arrogant guy care about him vs. girls feel at the moment." Said, Derek

"How is April doing without her friend?" Certain Ralph

"She is not talking about Casey leave for New York is killing her right now." Answer Sam

"Is it okay if you talk to her in front of you, D?" Asked Ralph

"I still have raw emotion not going ask you stop mention her name around me in my time; it will get better."

"Let try not to mention her again in front of him until it's safe." Suggest Sam

Derek is in pain when her name is mention felt a pang of guilt push his girl away forever with doubt kick himself let Casey walk away out bedroom out my life.

"Are you okay, man?" Certain Sam

"He should feel guilty on screw up again with his cop-out excuse, not woman want him now." Said Emily

"If you did not bully of notes on her locker, they would of be together." Replied Sam

"What notes?" Asked Derek

"She did not tell you about my warns before scared another good one away." Comments Emily

Emily walks away with grim knows that Derek Venturi shock looks on the information of notes between them the day before she dumps players coldly run back the big apple.

"How do you know about these notes?" Question Derek

"She had dropped me off at my house while we talked thing before later talking at your house." Explains Sam

"She did seem off, and I was horrible boyfriend cares about my career without know finally price lost my girlfriend." Said, Derek

"Text or call her right now." Suggest Ralph

"I acted like an arrogant guy deserves to be alone forever, who she ends with better a man." Replied Derek

"We all make a mistake in life still can fix it or let her go." Said, Sam

"How are things with April going?" Asked Derek

"We are going strong couldn't believe how I am a lucky guy have her with me." Replied Sam

"That's great." Answer Ralph

"Does she have friends single?" Asked Ralph

April does walk in her boyfriend, making out with Sam.

"Do you have a single friend, Girly." Question Ralph

"No." Answer April

Derek is not paying attention to see how activity she is on social media with the guy in the picture.

When he is witnessing how happy his best friend mate with April beaming of joy, who could blame him on frustrated stupid choose it different time still together.

"I am glad he met you in April ever since change his life a happy guy." Greet Derek

"I wouldn't trade it for the world to be together bs. Apart." Said April

"Do you want my girlfriend to walk class?" Asked Sam

"That would be amazing Sammy" Answer April

They do walk away as the happy couple enjoys each other time act affectionate into the hallway.

"I do see how to hurt you are a man without her." Certain Ralph

"It is hard to see how Sam is happy with April to hope one day she will come to me waiting for her walk back into my arms again." Explains Derek

"We got each other, do not worry. Let get to class, mate!" Comments Ralph

"How lucky she is lucky to score an audition one swing land it." Comment Girl 1

"She is sexy gorgeous dating he is stupid on let that one go!" Comment Boy 1

"I love her audition video was a miracle who witness it is lucky." Comment Girl 2

"Is she dating Jesse?" Asked Girl 3

"He is smoking goodness on a nice body." Comment Girl 4

"They will make beautiful babies one day." Comment Girl 5

"She can be my baby mom one day if still available." Comment Boy 2

"That girl has money; she can be my sugar mommy." Comment Boys 3

"If she picks me, I will treat her better in stay, not run-away home." Comment Boy 4

"I hear she still enroll in school here in decide to travel gigs." Comment Boy 5

"Derek has not gamed on lady-man." Comment Boy 2

"Poor thing does look broken soul without her." Comment Girl 1

A group of student watches Casey audition video made my heartbeat and remember everything about it secret save on my cellphone or computer every time alone in the bedroom.

The friend is walking into a math classroom in back learning on another boring lecture until the school bell releases them. He had ignored all whisper gossips, and boys want to throw the head into the locker stop talking about her profane language. My life is incomplete with my girl. Maybe they right can text or call later time to fix it.


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

 _I am working more chapters with a number amount of views post them soon._

* * *

Derek had placed his name on a blacklist that some people disappointed in chasing the best thing in my life. When life can impact a massive punch on avoiding Max Miller, the brother of his girl does count unpredictable conversation turn into a fistfight between overprotective upset brother on hurt little sister rewound a broken heart home. He decides to have better a plan hideout until the heat of broke-up dies down watching on her brother in school not meet archenemy eyes prevent where a guard is helping him at times.

"Why did you take Max back instant, another bad boy?" Question Melanie

"He did lie to my face about his sister on humiliated us as a couple." Said Lucy

"We all have a secret in our past that can be difficult to confession in family or friends." Replied Melanie

"I am happy not getting involve in crazy dynamic problems with a guy who does not have baggage." Explains Lucy

"You do still choose the wrong guy when someone betrays on to another loser." Comments Melanie

"Max is a nut case need a therapy work on the issue with his family." Said Lucy

"Your family is not a sin with father left mom for his secretary pregnant." Replied Melanie

"That's is our secret; not everyone knows my business." Said Lucy

"It is observed to anyone with the eye having them parade around the town on love, baby." Answer Melanie

"I am glad to have to meet Truman French, hitting it off with his as my boyfriend." Said Lucy

"He is a bad boy with a track record on a flight kissing other girls." Comments Melanie

"It's my life to ruin, not your Melanie." Answer Lucy

"I do not regret kissing Max at a party drunk who was a gentleman drive me home." Said, Melanie

"What?" Shock Lucy

"Do you know how it feels kissing his at night?" Asked Melanie

"I hate you." Comment Lucy

"I was going to wait until it's right time still never changed on talking trash about people these days." Said, Melanie

"What is it?" Question Lucy

"When you acted like childish behavior, he wants to me in weeks developed our relationship finally boyfriend and girlfriend." Smirk Melanie

"I always know you envy my life on stealing them for yourself." Shouts Lucy

"Do not act upset on this when you never wanted to be with them anyway." Shouts Melanie

"We are no longer friends; only hope you both desire each other." Said Lucy

"She is fake with plastic surgery, nose job." Say, Eric

"She is over the top with drama, who like a time for that girl." Said, Jeff

"I have never been insulted that much in my life by idiots." Replied Lucy

The crowd of peer watches her drama walk away mummers' word, not clear stomps high heels mad as chili peppers.

"Are you listening to us?" Asked Ralph

"What?" Question Derek

"The big bad wolf is on the east side of build with the coast is clear without seeing him." Said, Sam

"Why are you avoid Max anyway?" Asked Ralph

"I am not his blacklist want to kill place number one with my guard on gear every minute." Explains Derek

"He is mad to you at the moment still Truman French on that list too." Said, Sam

"Who knew he could move around with ladies that quick." Comments Ralph

"He did dump Kendra caption of cheerleader team without notice warns before choose any girl 24-hours after dating Lucy." Say, Derek

"Wow." Blunts Sam and Ralph

"I could look like do not pay attention still have ears listening while pretend act shocking them off. They know the truth." Said, Derek

"I will see you guy later for pizza tonight." Replied Sam

"I couldn't tonight be family dinner with some of them still mad at me." Said, Derek

"How is Marti taking the news of Casey gone?" Asked Sam

"She will not talk to me with the silent treatment." Answer Derek

"Did you bribe her with new stuff, animal, or candy?" Asked Ralph

"She is stubborn, not welling; give an inch on the number on the enemy right now." Said, Derek

"Well, I wonder where she gets stubborn like a mule for her big brother." Answers Sam

"I am not stubborn at times when was there moment making it a true statement." Replied Derek

"There is not enough time story in the world explains on level of Stubborn we care about you, D" Said Ralph

"You have fun in class and see next time on rain check for pizzas." Replied Sam

"Are you ready to go to Social Study?" Asked Ralph

"You have to ask if I am overjoyed on sitting in the social study with time always slow the teacher." Comments Derek

"You rather have AP Science right now." Said, Ralph

They are walking to halls conversation with sickness feeling passing by her brother gives a displease look at them. He mummers' words to his friend before walking in French class vanished away while everyone knows juicy gossip archenemy at war right now. Derek ignores all the attention that continues into category sit back in the room, opens a notebook with pens ready for the lecture. The teacher is talking about different types of government with student writing notes while Kendra passing notes to Megan silently ignore whole speech. The teacher does catch two girls giving notes in punishment, read it out loud, embarrassed Kendra, and Megan bright red. Derek does have the habit of doodles on a notebook in red ink distant, not paying attention mind thousand miles away with his girl. They have handled out study guide front to back with the student using textbooks and notes until class ends with a bell.

Meanwhile, he had half enjoyed the AP science listens to the lecture with a surprise pop quiz at the end. When the peers hear about the pop quiz has displaced and not prepare for the material today. It was different for him felt well make on aces the pop quiz left after complete.

* * *

When Derek left, the classroom at his locker notices Max stares to him displaces and anger walking close by the minute.

"Hey, Max" Greet Derek

"Hey, Derek" Greet Derek

"How could you do that, my sister?" Question Max

"Who?" Asked Derek

"Wow." Blunt Max

"You have already forgotten my sister Casey very fast with not much remorse." Said, Max

"I have not forgotten her in a million years; she is special to me." Answer Derek

"I wish she never meets you have her heart broken twice in life only protect my sister." Shouts Max

"Do you think I wish thing want differently on not losing an important person in my life that inspire me." Shouts Derek

"You have a hard time show it to chasing her away by one move, not caring who you hurt in the process." Said, Max

"Just let all the anger out on me still does bring her back here after my screw up." Replied Derek

Max is trying to hold back his anger on the slimeball of a man until he loses it by throwing him into the lockers.

Derek does reaction stocked in pain, moving away with his opponent has the advantage continues punching and kicking him in place with aggression.

"She was the best thing in your life that means something which can ever compete with that is impossible forever away now." Whisper Max

When he had let go of hold of a fight between Max walking away into the parking lot still gone mile drive-in world. I have done the emotion of why he was that provoked to hitting. Then kick me on the honor of his sister is wrongly handled. Those punches hurt badly could have left a bruise or ice pack late tonight. I was glad when he did not punch in the face or eye now did plan to report it to the principal made a secret one know between us guys.

The school bell rung all students walking in the hallway while not notice what just happened twenty minutes between rival cross still act like nothing do occur leaves school drive home. He had to ride silent, thinking how no practice felt good even five guys catch flu infecting almost whole team. When coach Hunter had canceled practice for two weeks after the impact of the entire team. I love my little sister Marti spike attitude with stubbornly does count double trouble current upset about ruins relationship not notice how much she love his girl around now in the doghouse. I have tried a lot of ideas; its makeup his little sister on a favorite cookie and brought new stuff animal with a tea set on require joining at the party. Every time she refused him to play in her tea party, expected Edwin or Lizzie is joining pretend her fur friend is real. Maybe turning the radio on does help ease my mind of thinking Casey Miller on how beauty miss's outlet her walk out my life. He is moving the radio station CIDC-FM listen to another one direction song one thing makes you beautiful to magic think of her again. The song was enjoyable to hear in time hope my heart could heal to lose my soulmate. Derek decides to help order pizza pick them up to drive home about four-minute turn in his street on a view of his house. I had a park in front of the garage with pizza, my hand going inside with my family watching Wipeout show.

"Hey, Family!" Greet Derek

"Thanks, son for getting the pizza." Said, George

"Anytime, Dad." Answer Derek

"Did you get my favorite or not?" Asked Edwin

"Yes." Answer Derek

"Are you hungry, Marti?" Asked Derek

"Nope." Answer Marti

Derek is disappointed with his little sister's face to refuse to eat or talk to him after everything between them.

The family grabs plates eating pizza slices enjoying time at the table between Edwin and Marti, not happy with him dealing with punishment in different ways. Edwin always has made sarcasm at times with hit it deep after a disagreement. On another side, Marti loves to play silent treatment when not get her way or mad at your times felt like pulling teeth out.

"How was school today?" Asked Nora

"It was good today on ace my pop quiz in AP Science." Said, Derek

"That's great, son." Say, George

"I had soccer five goals in practice today." Said, Lizzie

"You are a natural, Lizzie." Replied Edwin

"I did get a call for teacher prank today." Said, George

"You are ground for two more weeks after pranks, a teacher." Replied Nora

"Can you leave the table now?" Asked Edwin

"Yes." Answer George

Edwin goes upstairs into his room with upset on still grounded no social life, only school and home.

"Are you done eating or more?" Asked Nora

"I am full right now." Said Marti

Derek ate slowly; his mind echo's those words Max has spoken early at school. Maybe that hit the nail on pick wrong let empty without Casey not could full the void whole my heart.

"I had found Casey red jacket in your room today." Said, Nora

"She left accidentally last time we had studied in hurry travel next to New York for something." Replied Derek

Marti has left the table upset on the mention of Casey's name running upstairs; after minutes later, Lizzie does check on her little sister crying, missing good time now.

"I love her red jacket, who knew she had an eye for fashion." Say, Nora

When Nora Mention about Casey, the memory of them makes it seem in love with her question, he exists a huge answer before saying it.

Both have notices Derek changed mood want to talk about something huge curiosity too.

"I have felt weird things never knew existed until she came in my life. "Said, Derek

"When we break up, I miss you with a hole in my heart that not the same." Say, Derek

"What the question you want to know about?" Asked George

"What is love?" Asked Derek

"Love can mean different to everyone in a way." Answer George

"It an intense feeling of deep affection every day she completes me with all the moment we spend together." Said, George

"I did think loss love until rescue me on destiny falling in love every day making funny jokes or some gesture when you know catch my heart. I wanted to spend the rest of my life." Answer Nora

"I think I have fallen a hundred percent in love with Casey." Said, Derek

George and Nora are stunned on a confession he could have falling in love with her so soon less than a year.

Derek thinks about all the feeling on how she makes him challenging and better not let he get away with doing something wrong in stand up show him the way. Another can create a hold at every time she around my heart beat fast with holding hand affection do love even more. I was blinded by her beauty when she first wanted into my life makes it better every day. When after the time not seeing her hurt in unbearable pain, wanting my girl more every day. Just then, a clear on discovering what he felt was a hundred percent love on foolish kicking himself not talking to them sooner. He does love Casey the minutes she came to his life with every time amazing him who knew the perfect girl came out dream live it notice be it's too late. A time machine could help the aid of him talking to pass self on changes my fate with her not alone in pain and regret every day see Casey happy and moving on.

"I did let gone best thing in life with sabotage own happiness." Said, Derek

"Do you love her that much?" Asked George

"Yes, I love Casey with all my heart." Answer Derek

"It's not late to chase after her; still tell Casey how you felt right now." Suggest Nora

"Well, I ruined our relationship, pushing her away in that who could blame her on not want to try another chance." Explains Derek

"Son, when I was with mom, did make lots of mistakes in lose count on every time never stop fight my love until it know we were finally over." Explains George

"I did a weird dream that couldn't explain why I still remember it." Said, Derek

"I had read a book say dream mean something our self-conscience share doubts and feels too." Explains Nora

"If you are tired tonight, I can clean up the mess." Suggest George

"I will head to bed, and thanks for clean up tonight." Said, Nora

"I have always known you sleep talk as a kid some weird things in time believe it's about mom lately." Replied George

"How did you know I dream about mom?" Asked Derek

"I never want to talk about it because hurt badly on push my son hold the anger and resentment all those years." Said, George

"Why did you guys divorce?" Asked Derek

"She had an affair with someone to ignore our marriage; we stop working together while two months later choose to end it." Explains George

"I was scared that end up like you guys choose not to let her push away without better to be alone forever." Said, Derek

"I want to tell you that the relationship between mom and I wouldn't happen inlet the fear goes move forward with Casey or someone not doubts live life as fully." Replied George

"Thanks, Dad." Said, Derek

"When I had seen you guys together, it great to see my son happy with a smile." Say, George

"How can get Marti and Edwin for not being mad at me?" Asked Derek

"I believe you can fix if think about more deeply what would change their minds?" Comments George

Derek had felt better talking about his mom, and thought come out help clean kitchen for father did look tired on all day at work.

"How about you check on Marti while cleaning up around here." Suggest Derek

"Thanks, son." Answer George

"Anytime." Replied Derek

* * *

He had started cleaning up the pizza boxes with putting plates into the dishwasher before starting the cycle on one click. I had to wipe down the countertop with the table still clean-living room before taking out the trash outside. When Derek saw it was star night puts into a trash can with recycling separate too.

"Wow." Said, George

"I am going to do some homework in my room if you need me." Replied Derek

"My boy can surprise me at a time where did this girl come for anyway." Comment George

Derek is chuckling on the response of his father to ignore the expectation of everyone thought he lazy and did not like to clean at all. How many expectations can have a wrong point a view or judge by their behavior in the past does change time with the surprise of the process. He had opened his textbook doing study guide for social study complete it on an all-night before falling sleep closing eye in slumber.

We have witnessed a breakthrough of Derek is human with fault only hope to get to his sense chasing after his girl before she moves on to the next guy. I prefer to meet a good guy face to face vs. computer dating site do have a weird potential match on bad dates or another catfish. Life is not always going have it easy with fight get back up after knot down is the best story anyone can make redemption another half; it's not over.


	22. Authors Notes 2

Dear Readers

I have been working on story with a progress of 5 chapters left. As I am continues hope everyone going good between virus staying home or enjoy time with family too. Maybe life not easy still believe thing will turn around soon remembering most important thing in our life. The progress daily new chapter doing good make sure good follow elements character and plot too. If you like leave a comment or private message me is okay. What do you guys think my story like or want in it will great feedback.

From

Stylegirl120

P.S.

Original want 26 chapter now going add 19 more on total 41 chapter.

I feel like need continue journey of Dasey couple in grace and epic understanding between them after Graduation.

Happy Tuesday all of reader and writer!


	23. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

 _I am working more chapters with a number amount of views post them soon._

* * *

 _"You want some water or anything?" Asked Charlotte_

 _"I can get it on my own if you drink all of the water bottles." Polite Casey_

 _"I am sorry, blaming on misunderstand thinking set up to go the wrong location." Said Charlotte_

 _"I would of never want to hurt your job and sabotage wrong writing address down." Answers Casey_

 _"Can we get past the tense still have a civil conversation?" Asked Charlotte_

 _"I have listened to weep on a complaint that dislike want you gone still finally show the true evil snow." Comments Casey_

 _"When I cover up my mistakes, blames everyone else instant truth now felt the job is on a thin thread." Said Charlotte_

 _"Truce until the dance competition without a gene audience." Suggest Casey_

 _"Deal." Answer Charlotte_

 _"I need status on opening act right now." Question Crew 1_

 _"We are not sure if they are going to show up today." Comment Crew 2_

 _"Have you contact her manager at all on update status?" Asked Crew 3_

 _"What is the backup plan if they do not show up on live tv?" Question Crew 2_

 _"We can replay team journey on live tv still commercial ties us times a good dance competition." Said Crew 1_

 _"When we have an interview between team still judge score knock them out in two rounds." Suggest Crew 3_

 _"I do like the creative ideas are approved with big perform at middle or begin." Replied Head director of event_

 _"Which team as time choreography number in five hours?" Question Crew 1_

 _"If you couldn't handle the pressure, thin should leave right now!" Replied Head director of event_

 _"I already pick up favorite sushi for my girl does not starve on all hour day without me." Said Charlotte_

 _"We finished soundcheck still hole location choreography will have miracle wish today." Answer Crew 2_

 _"I will call all the team checks if they available today." Said Crew 3_

 _"Oh my god, a great idea who would have thought of it." Replied Crew 2_

 _"What is it?" Asked Crew 3_

 _"Let's see if my back up plan work before launch it in the front team first tell them." Said Crew 2_

 _"I am going get the crew lunch while sandwiching down the street, and regular order sees you later." Say Crew 3_

 _"Did you hear she finally found out they sick throw up cannot make it." Blunts Crew 4_

 _"All of the team are prepared in warmup schedule this morning while everyone panicking on space need dance choreographer immediate." Explains Crew 5_

 _"She can help us on choreographer dance still judge the show too." Begging Crew 2_

 _"She is doing too much already still demand more lost a judge in progress." Replied Head director of event_

 _"Why couldn't you ask her if she has someone available in Dreamer Inc Studio as a favor or not." Suggest Crew 2_

 _"Okay." Replied Head director of event_

 _"How is the father going come walk judge competition tonight?" Question Charlotte_

 _"He has the final championship tonight still my cheerleader happy for his daughter always there." Answer Casey_

 _"I had the stylist pick three outfits for you tonight; it's your choice which one wants to wear." Explains Charlotte_

 _"I love the red casual dress street hood with crystal tennis shoes over a green jacket." Answer Casey_

 _"I will leave the dressing room for getting changed for the wardrobe and glam people coming in 30-minutes." Said Charlotte_

 _"When you call me, snow was in mean like a leader in hunger games." Replied Charlotte_

 _"Wow, who knew you read in the spare time with all schedule." Jokes Casey_

 _"I do enjoy reading a book to relax on a long day with my dog every night watching star sky." Answer Charlotte_

* * *

 _A knock in the dressing room with Head director of the event seems stressed about something nervous carefully choose word asking a favor saving competition. She can read a person mile about gossip around misstep of a hole in dance competition needs help right now._

 _"How can I help you, boss?" Asked Casey_

 _"Hope you understand trying to push too many things on the already busy plate unless I need a favor." Explains Head director of event_

 _"Okay." Answer Casey_

 _"My open dance team got sick cannot make it without anyone to replace them." Explains Head director of event_

 _"What are you asking me to do?" Question Casey_

 _"Do you have a dancer on the team can choreographer routine available to perform tonight?" Asked Head director of event_

 _"I have to make a call to coach if that is possible to give fifteen minutes." Answer Casey_

 _Casey had called her coach Sydney explains problem need some dance on short notice with a choreographer routine completed to perform on National Star Dazzles Competition. It did take some time convincing it was an excellent opportunity to show the world that the team was not gone and invincible strong real to brand again after scandal dissolution old member too. Sydney had called an emergency meeting hand pick most exceptional dance on mini's and Juniors create a new dance with time practice over again unit finally master a perfect routine could make the audience cry standing applause._

 _"Of course, I will help you perform tonight with team introduction them to the world." Said Casey_

 _"Thank you." Answer Head director of event_

 _"It's called invincible with a powerful message that no one will ever forget." Said Casey_

 _"I have another favor can you sing on pre-recorded for us tonight." Asked Head director of event_

 _"Yes." Answer Casey_

 _"Let us know when you are ready and film for the world to see how amazing the voice of an angel." Said Head director of event_

 _Casey walking to grab the outfit does change into a red casual dress street hood that figure-flattering with crystal bling up tennis shoe. I saw myself in the mirror; a confident young girl growing up with emptiness of success do not feel happy inside vs. pretend play role living my life in a shell. Every day we make choices that can affect our future who takes risks or stay on the yellow brick road stuck in the comfort zone. Our soul can take some enough hurt thinking back on the moment of life who trains anything to have the chance to be back there again. She had finished the makeup with her hair in a ponytail walking out sing my heart out for the whole world to hear a statement to shock them._

 _"I have a microphone hook up earpiece with special effects when you are singing." Explains Crew 4_

 _"Break a leg." Said Crew 3_

 _Casey had sat on a bar stool with blue and yellow light stare down add band behind her release voice of sorrow and glance of journey freedom taking control of my life back ones for all choose the narrative._

 _"I want to do it live, not pre-recorded who witness my performs." Said Casey_

 _"Maybe shouldn't take the light for the dancer focus on Judging." Suggest Casey_

 _"Can you just sing for us without recording it?" Asked Head director of event_

 _"Okay." Said Casey_

 _I did sing the song all live ever needed thinking about my father and him._

 _Casey does count down the minutes until game time while sitting at the judging table watching the guest appearance of her team performing amazing routine left the whole crowd cheers their names did not forget we back for good._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to National Star Dazzle Competition where the best rivalry pushes each other to see who the best." Greet Announcer 1_

 _"Tonight, we have ten dance teams fight the right to named Champion." Said Announcer 2_

 _"Wow, Dreamer Inc Studio left us a powerful perform who wants to give another applause on unique routine." Shouts Announcer 1_

 _"Let watch clips how are ten teams made it into the national Star Dazzle Competition." Said Announcer 2_

 _The screen shows each team journey interacting audiences and views mention funny moments between dancers felt perfect until I saw Madeline hop into studio Candy Apples after ruined our chance another victory win._

 _"Did you enjoy dancing as child-like these dancer devotions sweat and tears fight for the top spot name number one?" Asked Announcer 1_

 _"It was never easy everyday master the craft of dance improves skill and muscle in-studio or competition." Said Announcer 2_

 _"We have a special judge with us today who know the dancer world." Replied Announcer 1_

 _"Let's welcome Casey Miller on our guest judge tonight" Said Announcer 2_

 _"It's lovely to be here with you guys, and good luck dancer the best will shine bright have honor hold trophy of national winner." Say, Casey_

 _"We disappoint not to have them in the competition still let show a clip on their journey too." Said Announcer 1_

 _When the video tribute to Dreamer Inc studio had a good moment on the journey to begin into last competition, show hard work of an untied team. They do not mention scandal tape because Madeline quickly recover scores; other tape caused them lost place in National._

 _"We love a team with sportsmanship and creativity, still a winner in my book." Replied Announcer 2_

 _"Candy Apples." Announcer 1_

 _Casey hears her arch-enemy team come up still biased option judge the performs walking out a dress like reports in main star dance around the stage techniques lacked at some part, not concept feel overdone. She was the Madeline lost technologies in her tricks and not a lot of facial expressions on the audience._

 _"Destiny of Glory." Announcer 2_

 _They walk on stage George girl's country dancer with turns line up alight add kissing tattoo on the cheek until all the dancer on floor knees blowing kissing at judge walk off on center stand._

 _Casey has watched each performs still judge them on left comments improve some need it or other team did well on dance routines counting total points on top three going to next round._

 _"The talent in all of the team competition has done a good job, but they're only three continues next round." Said Announcer 1_

 _"The first make next round is Phoenix Pure Red." Answer Announcer 2_

 _"The next one is Miss Mayhem Studio." Said Announcer 1_

 _"The last spot goes to East Coast Diamonds." Answers Announcer 2_

 _Casey did feel she love opportunity still wish best friend April would have seen the whole thing on backstage and production too. I had hidden my sadness and emptiness behind the cameras rolling live glance a few times on text message between us._

 _"Thanks for help full in Guest Judge last minute." Said Judge 2_

 _"It's is a pleasure have been on chosen Guest Judge." Said Casey_

 _"You are a natural at it with flying color expert." Said Judge 1_

 _"The top three will have a solo on a member of your team and add team score calculator winner." Announcer 1_

 _"First Tia perform tap dance on Jolene" Said Announcer 2_

 _Tia is a thirteen years old red hair girl tapping well rehear dance with face expression on fire transfixing betray and sadness at end knife killer other women._

 _"Well, she is a girl with charisma, poor Jolene." Jokes Announcer 1_

 _"Lily performs contemporary Dance on haunted." Said Announcer 2_

 _Lily is a little nine years old girl dance with technologies and acts she does make it come alive add better facials frames._

 _"Next, Ruth is a Hip-hop dance on Break free." Say Announcer 1_

 _Ruth is 11 years old, dancing on upbeat moves with tricks hold holding hat pose stand walking off the stage._

 _Casey had written the last number on the three solos show different things stronger it depends team score calculated wining was half of a point on two solo conclusions national team earns the giant trophy. When the judge hand results to Announcer with drum notices on attention to reveal them._

 _"Three places are Miss Mayhem studio." Announcers 1_

 _"Second place is Phoenix Pure Red." Announcer 2_

 _"Our number one is East Coast Diamonds," Said Announcers 1_

 _The balloon falling on stage with national team winner celebrate shouting studio names overjoyed on those faces with other team upset too._


	24. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

 _I am working more chapters with a number amount of views post them soon._

* * *

It's fights of our life going beat New York Ranger on own team land still bulldogs had slain winning victory into spot championship in New York. Everyone is excited about scoring a ticket to witness on wild card defeating the title national one team who could DVR game of the century. When the Bulldog hockey team had flight trips to the New York City at airport collects bag with some family member join them or watch it on tv.

The guys are singing a victory song while Derek has headphones with Sam worries about him single breakup on Casey.

"Are you pump for making it final two?" Asked Sam

"What?" Question Derek

"You need to get ahead in the game before made choose not to chase after her anyway." Said, Sam

"She moves on with someone else like I have lost my chance redemption our spark." Explains Derek

"Why do you tell that send flowers and text an apology asking another chance?" Asked Sam

"She and I would have a difficult time on long-distance who would want to be with me after screw up left a scar in the relationship." Explains Derek

"Let have some fun on-site here forget about the world right now." Suggest Sam

"Are we roommates at the hotel or not?" Question Derek

"Yes, I switched room with him before we got here." Said, Sam

"Boys, tonight you have done hard work getting final champion not over until last game played out." Encourage Coach Hunter

The team chanted and howl victory cheers upcoming game tomorrow with boy's excitement checkout city tonight.

"You guys can go out some fun around town, not too much trouble a curfew elevon tonight in the room." Said Coach Hunter

"I want the team well rest and ready to kick their butts on the game tomorrow." Response Assistant Coach

"Yes, ma'am." Said Team

"I have two limo cars take you guy to the hotel with each other are pair up as roommate's please not whines about sharing a room." Explains Assistant Coach

Coach Hunter reading off the assigned room shared with names reveals sleep pals until a trip to New York returns on their reality at home.

"Where is your girlfriend stays home or late flight watch her man play tomorrow?" Asked Derek

"She is spending time with Casey and her family, rechanging the spear animal energy." Answer Sam

"When did she fly to New York days before game day?" Question Derek

"She left about week ago still promise to watch it on the sideline cheering me wear my number a proud girlfriend." Said, Sam

"We can have an international buffet of food best in big apple test favor and kick back in the hotel relax while boys ignore a killer hanger over or oversleep." Replied Derek

"I am a little jet-lagged right now. Maybe that is the recharged before want hangout guys make butt out himself." Answer Sam

"Have you text her that we landed and head to the hotel room or meet up later!" Suggest Derek

The guys have hit the destination of a hotel for three days enjoy exceptional luxury sweet life big apple.

He had got luggage out the back seat carry them while Sam got keys to sharing room of two double beds.

"Do you need help carry those bags?" Asked Sam

"Ha-ha." Response Derek

* * *

A bell boy had helped them assist luggage up the hotel room 145 at level 7 still tips him ten dollars.

"Thank you, and hopefully have a great stay Four Seasons." Sincerely Bell Boy

"Wow." Response Sam

"I like the four-season Hotel more than earning a killer view." Comments Derek

"I was looking at good place order out already call it in planning to pick the food up right now." Said, Sam

"See when you get back and have some cash if you need it." Replied Derek

Derek had walked in the bathroom, taking a shower, enjoys sample products with every game, goes home clean up off sweat, and relaxes the muscle of practice. I had got out on a shower towel around my body air dries with wet hair looking at the mirror. When I was organizing my cloth inside the closet with change into short shirtless on my double bed.

"Who can blame a guy for trying to enjoy the finest thing in life." Blunts Derek

"I really should check her social media beating myself on a fool of guy let my girl walk away with a fight to tooth and nail." Blunts Derek

"I am here in New York can go to Casey does not give up or lay feeling sorry about myself." Blunts Derek

Derek had tried not to call ignore them stalks new post picture with guy dances music laugh acts happier move on for good.

"I am an idiot!" shouts Derek

"Why do you have a fighting chance to get her back when another guy jumps in my place sooner than I expected for the best thing in life." Blunts Derek

"I love her so much it hurt to see my girl with another guy happy no care of missing me." Blunts Derek

Derek couldn't handle any more pain of pictures; his girl does turn it off and put on the nightstand upside down ignore the whole world. He grabs the guitar to play a new song with his sorrow away, who knew Derek could sing or music interest. I had opened my notebook to write original lyrics that play it back on melody lost in the world of music, cures a heartbreak man better than drink alcohol. The presence of a hotel key card with Sam holding Buffet international food stops him from playing anymore.

"Why do you stop playing Guitar when I come into the room?" Asked Sam

"It's a way progress thing with a blow-up does feel better in time-critical normal habit never told anyone to excuse you, man." Said, Derek

The friend is eating takeout food watching a funny movie, and talking in between dishes opens more on conversation falls asleep with the television running.

* * *

The next morning, he wakes up with leftover food empty around the room must of falling asleep on godfather movies notices television left on for last night. I had cleaned up the takeout food when the maid door on the door chipper take the trash with a fresh towel too.

"Are you boy competition against New York Ranger?" Asked Maid

"Yes." Answer Derek

"Good luck on the game night I always vote on underdog beat them hate that team with a passion." Said Maid

"Thank you." Response Derek

Derek has closed the door put a towel for Sam on a chair does taking a shower getting ready on a walk to a park morning fresh air on of the hotel room. He had understood divide on beats odd against strong team prepares to fight in between tense upcoming game until end times counts down a buzzer on score final celebrates victory or accepts defeat shake team member as a fair match. When tradition between friend to prank each other before the game in counts point base on rules who did it better or bonus point too. The prank was set up on 8:30 ties a string with whip cream when Sam turns off loud alarm fails a face sticky white cream that is funny joke winning again. I had a run around Riverside Park get out of the hotel room felt fresh air on his skin exercise a trail heart rate pound into my chest decant speed while other people spend time with friends or family. A girl looks like Casey on brown hairs talking to someone seen irrupts private conversation between them.

"I couldn't pretend to love him anymore." Blunts Girl

"He is the guy that our parents love you to marriage; one has a family." Said Guy

"He is still in love with his ex-girlfriend. There no room for little old me." Answer Girl

"Just give it time he will see that it's over between them." Suggest Guy

"I have dated him six months who seen clueless not give up the hope of them getting back together." Say, Girl

"You want an excuse not to try getting close to him on killing live on parent rules with luxury and money." Replied Guy

"Why do you have to be another person in front, my family hid away my true self." Question Girl

"Our parents breed us to think a single way of high classic wealth is greatness in the family name. "Answer Guy

"I have lived my mom dream of dancer still not enough sacrifice lost everything kicks out team on moral hurt someone never thought could have done." Said Girl

"Can just think about it before do any drama changes, sis?" Asked Guy

"I want to finish last competition retired on dance still chase my dream without care about our parent disowning me." Explains Girl

"Are you going to social suicide walking alone without dad's money?" Asked Guy

"I have talked to grandpapa about going lawyer help people in the court system or other fields." Said Girl

"Good luck." Answer Guy

"I have graduated high school a year soon accept Yale college in spring." Explains Girl

"Do you plan on work job have cash in between the school semester?" Question Guy

"Yes." Answer Girl

"Does the boyfriend know about a new life plan or clueless?" Asked Guy

"I am going break up with him tonight after the competition at karate restaurant." Said Girl

"Hope everything does bomb in your face tonight, crashing his heart into pieces." Replied Guy

"Please can understand my side fight your own dream, not others." Said Girl

"Well, you blame our parent on making dance on life sentence was not that bad." Say, Guy

"Mom had chosen marriage him with kids walking about the career of dance in progress." Replied Girl

"When I grow up not let people control my life on family business practice lawyer into years found my soulmate. We had got married to months later. She had two beautiful babies that make our life worth living. I saw over the years not happy pretend smile blames them not spoke up about wants a different path in life. Then I will always support you in that when reaction there is home here." Explains Guy

"Thank you." Answer Girl

"I have to go back work before my boss has stakes gone too long." Said Guy

As I watch her face confession dark past left knows everyone is real hides thing masked out feeling in between layers hope she would confront them not living a lie anymore.

"Hey, Handsome." Flirty Girl

"Hey." Greet Derek

"Can I buy you a coffee on a nice day talking with you?" Question Girl

"My name is Madeline." Greet Madeline

"I am Derek." Said, Derek

"Are you Canadian?" Asked Madeline

"Yes" Answer Derek

"What made you came 4,000,00 km trip to the big apple?" Asked Madeline

"It's a personal reason." Said, Derek

"You trip all way for a girl who broke heart in reasons of the big city any lady will be lucky with strong-arm protecting them." Replied Madeline

"You are good girl still think to have a boyfriend that cares not flick every guy in New York." Explains Derek

"Did your ears drop on my conversation with brother?" Question Madeline

"Many people overhear that conversation between you guys is not a private one." Response Derek

"If I tell my sad story, will you reveal the one got away?" Asked Madeline

Derek had listened to her story of family promise need to live someone else dreams with half heart wish to be a different parent runs away for wealth and fame. It was interesting to hear that she never wants to follow mom dream did not have a voice stand up own without them back her up in college soon. He talks about the many chance hides between mask until one special girl changed his life did not chase after the one gone away.

"Wow." Said, Madeline

"What are going to do about she lives in the city still fight her or forever haunting add ex-girlfriends' past closet?" Question Madeline

"I won't show how much she means to me, but nervous, the chance walks away still look like a fool again." Answer Derek

"I do see how it means on talking about her or spends time make heart run leads courage facing reject sometimes." Explains Madeline

"How about a gesture proof the connection never stops between just let her remember good times and promises never walking away again." Suggest Madeline

"Thank you." Said, Derek

"You should have an honest conversation between the boyfriend, not sugar-coated it can backfire in the long run." Suggest Derek

"I have to go." Said, Madeline

"Hope is true to yourself, not other and good lick tonight." Replied Derek

"Thanks." Response Madeline

* * *

Derek had run back up the trail jogging up to hotel staying while bell boy greets him, unsure of appearance before ignoring interactive other guests. He had got in the elevator selects button hotel level, each one patiently overjoyed on music on intercom speaker. He had check cellphone on humor text for Sam had awake roughly on prank while morning jog today.

"I am still the master prankster not can ever overthrow." Blunts Derek

"Let see how Mr. Grumpy loves my prank of whip cream this morning." Comments Derek

Derek left the elevator walk-in, a hallway count room number ready to face roommates on bragging on another victory while Sam is watch movie eating popcorn on his double bed.

"Thank you, the morning call alarm buddy." Response Sam

"Anything for time." Said, Derek

"What are you watching?" Question Derek

"Grow up 2" Answer Sam

"Where did you disappear this morning for a long time would call a search party?" Asked Sam

"I want for a jog early morning stretch my muscle on the big game tonight." Said, Derek

Derek left his roommate to watch the movies take another shower, hears him laughing through walls, not comments on upcoming smirk gestures getting back his girl again. The conversation of how he could flirty back felt wrong still aches only his girl. She was six of ten rate hotness make shoots down another girl's care; the accent with outer package looks not worth it anymore. I crave more connection does not fake sense lust on other girls did use until the better guy came along trash discarded baggage on the curb. When I was label as a player with a womanizer's eye, I found the next hot thing date in months, dumpling them heartbroken. She was an angel coming down for earth-saving me on the path right and wrong taught how strong woman could make me want her more every day. Maybe I had my defectives wall upon the issue of abandonment and hard shell, and not one call me out on it cause into evolve better man. Tonight, I would play two hundred percent against New York Ranger and get my girl back on gesture no one ever forgets about witness romances soft to the whole world.

"Hey, man." Said, Sam

"Are you there?" Question Sam

"What?" Confused Derek

"We have to leave head down the Tourney before heavy traffic." Explains Sam

"Sure" Response

Derek grabs gears walks down the lobby with team listens coach orders gets into two vans trying to get the stadium of crazy fans cheering loud counts the minute until showtime. He sits in van focus on positive energy ready to show the world Bulldogs going to fight tooth and nails taking the trophy home. The route was headphone playlist pumping himself up before they enter the stadium while guys nervous show like a pig in heat.

"Where the good luck charm tonight?" Asked Team 1

"She and I are not a thing anymore on a date someone else." Said Team 3

"That's cruel on guy soul, holding you down with unnecessary drama who need that in life." Comment Team 2

"New York Ranger are tense opponent tonight who know the percent winning it." Blunts Team 4

"Newbies." Said, Sam

"What did you say?" Asked Team 4

"You all are newbies scared on playing against them." Said, Sam

"We win and lose as a team who work hard getting here not agrees on defeat before game proof strength of a man." Replied Derek

"He is right on skate on-field, laying out our heart on it with head up over the outcome of the game." Answer Assistant Coach

"Yes, ma am." Response the Team

"I have seen the leader grow and better person lately." Replied Assistant Coach

"Tonight, we are showing these Ranger who they mess with work as a team defeat them on their own hometown." Encourage Derek

"We the mighty Bulldog and fight." Cheers the team

Derek knows the world hockey competition since he was four years old loved games never stop playing left heart on ice rink every game work himself bottom different position trancing into greatness. The team had walked into back entry ready kickass pumped up energy at locker room listens Hunter coach duties overview progress not over until last game. He remembers the first speak at four years learning information like a sponge push himself every day on an ice rink with his father watch son proud the kids after mom left them. He could not use the energy production acting out on the empty space of a mother figure who would he be right now. Everyone can question our choice estimate effect and causes change my pathway here in junior years playing varsity teams about play championship tonight. As I walk through the tunnel, see the audience witness proud of love hockey follow in the medium size box. They had crossed my left arm to my chest respect national anthem singer performs remembers me of Casey singing our first date.

"Tonight Bulldogs vs. New York Ranger world ice arena. "Introduction Announcer Andy

"Let welcome guest opponent Bulldogs show the journey make it Championship." Said Andy

The team had a coin toss on ice rink have a fair game not fight in ring while play protect goal each opposes side. I love the game of moving puck on field with speed and accuracy game scores points. We had play chicken little between Sam and I tricking oppose team on hit puck in tense presser guarded using the weakened moments score more points competition natural the most in each game. You could call it feed ego of audience attention fuel us every second on the ice rink. When guys fall on ice still learning control speed and balance themselves trials of times in practice or need more quality hours fix craft. The penalties had grown between each team in box time pushing tense on ice rink almost tied. We are 5 points about for a tied game score board counting down minutes on announcer replay live game glue hair his skin standing up. I had swift moving on the ice leaving sweat and heart every movement less than twenty minutes in time passing puck to another teammate push it into goal.

"130 to 130." Announcer Andy

I want my girl here to watch us kickass against Ranger still did for both of us counting on next game wear my number at match. It is time to focus on games not let felting sorrow she was not here only imagine smile faces cheering me on every moment. Sam was blocked off with team moves puck too much causes hit side another bad move still not over. He had move in perfect spot got the puck back speed and control of miss attempt breathe heavy swing it into goal before score board ended. The joy on score last point winning match felt amazing watch Sam on ice field a thumb up of support.

"That was brilliant move for Derek Venturi score a win for Bulldogs." Said Announcer Andy

The Bulldogs had cheer loud carry him to box in cloud 9 with proud smirk on winning the game.

"We are mighty Bulldog and fight another day to Victory." Cheering the team

Sam and I throw Gatorade at Coach hunter celebration huge victory against New York Ranger.

We all had shaken each oppose hand on sportsmanship fair game that could anyone us win on pure heart of hockey teamwork and discipline on keep improve every day.

"Congratulations Son." Whisper Coach Hunter

"Did you call me son?" Question Derek

"I have been hard time on dating my daughter still show brave and strength believe born leader." Said Coach Hunter

"Why are mention Casey after ruined my relationship into million of piece?" Asked Derek

"I want my daughter happy not sad without you. If I pushed, you do not make feel welcome a father scared to lose his daughter a boy one day acting overprotective. I want the best for Casey and it's you." Explains Coach Hunter

"She hates me right now." Explains Derek

"I have witnessed the change in you since she left a better man not using girls like before old Derek would have pulled or hiding issue inside too." Said Coach Hunter

"She is not with anyone if have stalked social media second forget about love you shared is not gone." Answer Coach Hunter

"Do I have the blessing date your daughter or not?" Asked Derek

Derek is watching coach laughing on softer side him not one as ever saw unless you are family.

"I like you ask my blessing still never had ask for it in trade treat my daughter right after loser hurt in the past." Said Coach Hunter

Derek body freeze in shock on hears new of got blessing to date Casey his girl not a forbidden love anymore.

"I will promise treat like princess never let her go again." Replied Derek

"You have my blessing to date her Son." Said Coach Hunter

"Good get my daughter back and no babies too young have call old with more grey hair." Replied Coach Hunter

"I will remember it when we are having a family in later future." Answer Derek

"We are victory national winner." Shouts Sam

"You were amazing babe." Say April

Sam is kissing April passionately in his arms celebration together still Derek watches happy couple wishing it was him.

"You shot winning goal that was amazing!" Shouts Ralph

"Thanks, man." Response Derek

"Let hangout with the time for pizza celebration." Shouts Ralph

"I will stay for one hour nothing more need sleep." Answer Derek

When he plan follow his heart at lease a hour with my friend and team mates counting down minutes flashback play memories of us a song called because you live felt right describe how felt about Casey.


	25. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 _Disclaimer: I Do Not own life with Derek, and materials are not my own. This show life with Derek is one of my favorites and loved watching it when it was on Disney Channel. At the time 2005-2009, you could see yourself in one of the characters, and Things are going to change. The story is my version of life with Derek and hopes you enjoy Dasey Love Story Fanfiction!_

 _I am working more chapters with a number amount of views post them soon._

* * *

After the bulldogs had teammates with friends enjoying a crashed victory against New York Ranger, our favorite Derek Venturi eating pizza with his friends. Everyone loves Sal pizza in city number one hot spot students and family would always eat dinner enjoy a meal between the chain of tradition business papa restaurant into generation on quality never second-best past down fresh food.

"I couldn't believe you rent out the whole place for the team to celebrate our victory." Said, Sam

"Anything for my boyfriend show those Ranger who a strong warrior takes trophy back home." Answer April

"I love you on staying by my side who would predict a city girl is perfect women enjoy that sexy accent." Replied Sam

"I can't wait until my family meets a sexy boyfriend, they will love to piece gets know you and our relationship is anything is possible on the future." Said April

"I have brought special gift thought of my girlfriend while walking into a jewelry store." Say, Sam

April had adored the 14k rose gold necklace a rose pendant on small pink diamonds was a perfect piece on embraces hug and happy tears.

"How could you afford much cost too on a rose gold necklace?" Asked April

"I had saved some money on the trip just in the case saw the piece for my girl." Explains Sam

"I, which would guess you run away like a coward friend for Big apple. When you reach the limit on brainless tin man, we will throw a parade on the celebration that trash gone for good." Said, Kendra

"You can have a classy girl like me, not that new Yorkie trash." Say, Megan

"We all know how to get around; no one wants fake personally who counting years were aging with surgery fix old plastic face." Response Derek

"How dare rudely talk to me." Shouts Megan

"I have watched over the years on high mighty mouth flap; not one sees between lines secret will ruin a perfect world build or walk away on the proud little left." Replied Derek

"You will rue the day on paths cross to meet the making on playback." Shouts Kendra

Derek had seen the girl leave in dramatic entry with the power of speaking his mind, not one talk and about his friends or family too.

"Thank you for standup to that evil woman." Said April

"I am happy that Sam has a good girl keep him on track and stamp a red approve on you guys." Explains Derek

"I couldn't believe Derek is softie not too tough than everyone thought of new side of him." Said, Sally

"She is right, man." Answer Ralph

"How does it feel on scoring a winning point to victory?" Asked April

"It was almost perfect still something missing at the moment scores us miracle winning the game." Explains Derek

"Hope you guy are hunger with four pizza coming right now." Said Server

They had seat pizza on a table set up with a plate on delicious home-made enjoying food while the server is walking back inside kitchen orders another whole table team. Hunter coach is laugh with boys on a speak celebrates journey with iced tea.

"I want to thank you guys for all hard work this season hope many more between freshman brave and strengthen on get up off the ice after falling on butts still did not give up. When I retired hockey, a path of coach you kids are miracle lifetime shaping into a better player and changes the moment enter my practice more improved person society. Let give a toast to senior on great game forget in history." Said Hunter Coach

"We will never forget you and salute game us on building future Bulldogs Team." Say, boys

"Who wants to eat pizza and have a blast tonight." Replied Assistant Coach

"She is one badass woman who would kill our butts into gear on tense practice." Compliant Boy 1

"I love myself older women with those pink lips." Said Boy 2

"They are mad insane on older women is fewer odds on having a future or challenging lust train." Comment Boy 3

"True." Answer Boy 4

"I love Sal pizza is the bomb." Comment Boy 5

"I am in heaven with perfect pepperoni and pineapple." Said Boy 6

"My pizza is better than pepperoni and pineapple." Replied Boy 7

"The sweet tea is best who has a world of flavors." Say Boy 8

"I love New York on less in 12-hour leaving go back home." Said Boy 9

"That entertainment and ladies are finest than back home." Say boy 10

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek is witness Ralph flirting with Sally's new development of college boyfriend dumped on half a brain. He thought she was blown off-stream need bounce guy attention could be good or disaster. When both parties understood not interest long term boyfriend or girlfriend after a flight back home. It's weird how Sally and April connect on acquiescing to friends spends time together shopping and girl talk too. I had seen that April watch they flirt with touching would rise eye blow on subtle comment protecting her friend.

"I have excused myself to the lady's bathroom." Said April

"Did you guys statue of liberty while in New York?" Asked Sally

"No." Answer Sam

"I want with Sally on-site around big apple was fun." Comments Ralph

"Who knew you want to explore the site with new information about the city." Teases Derek

"We had ridden a ferry boat on the water felt lifechanging adventure with a strong guy holding my hand through it." Said, Sally

"Are you going to stay five more days to spend time with April?" Asked Ralph

"I had changed my flight ticket and surprising her tonight." Replied Sam

"Where are you straying on five days without a hotel?" Asked Derek

"My Aunt has available room to stay at home sitting while she has gone with a boyfriend in Austria." Explains Sam

"Cool." Response Ralph

"Who is going to start first?" Question Sally

"We hate to see our friend sad need to talk some sense in you, Derek." Said, Ralph

"She is good for Venturi and between times never could have got to you in a million years on bullshit things while we were together. If you do not fight for Casey, there will never be a girl like that in the world and regret it too." Explains Sally

"I have seen you in darkness times with other chicks; still she is a special one that lights up the spark in Derek. She makes you challenge right and wrong, but times we just forget deserves good too. That morning when Casey walk-in school, all the guys want her on the way you look into eyes; fate plays helping hand on meet badass and center girl. She had kicked all the idiot boys choose a guy with checkered past redemption coin on the ride for the love train." Said, Sam

April had seen them do an intervention on Derek cracks of the light-guiding to pathway Casey.

She had returned to the table, sit next to her boyfriend Sam.

"I want to think about who would save on wreak ship. Who is it?" Question April

"My choose is Sam, everything, no doubt." Answer April

"You will be my choice too." Replied Sam

Derek was puzzled on question trying to think clearly, still list reason every person my life. That's why hypothetical scenarios felt like a trap in sink sand progress deep thought hidden between each part of the brain working overtime clearly reveal big answer does not want to think or spoke too. A corner of my eye saw a familiar figure that looks like Casey.

"Does the girl at twelve clocks look like Casey?" Asked Derek

"That crazy crystal." Answer Sam

"When you compare, crazy crystal is opposed to Casey." Said, Ralph

"Are you alright?" Asked Sam

"I do not know anymore." Answer Derek

"Do you miss Casey?" Question April

"Yes." Replied Derek

Sally and Sam saw the defeat in Derek missing his girl every day at that moment need to push him to chase after Casey.

"What would you do if I know she was tonight?" Question Sally

"I will chase after Casey willing hear those words on reject if it means not give up." Answer Derek

"What were you fight about that night she leaves mad?" Asked Sam

"I was close off on things with my mom, and her father turn into shouts out-argue put foot never rescue word push her away for good." Answer Derek

"We all are human with imperfect; it takes a strong man work though and admits wrong too." Said, Sally

"How can I stand a chance on getting her back on acting like an asshole?" Question Derek

"She can have reacted anger deep inside does care about you, Derek." Answer April

"There is no perfect relationship couple fight, and makeup get better communication every trial." Said, Sam

"Sam and I fight at times, make better couple team against the world. I love Sam, and one day knows it has my heart. Love is an unpredictable, still worthy fight for a soulmate for life. Casey will move on another year in the future married another guy, not you. Who walks away for the soul mate or leap of faith into our forever?" Explains April

* * *

Derek felt the pit of jealous on hearing she would marry someone else forget him on wife duty and having kids too. How the imagine hurt him like a knife to bleeding heart fading away in the white light song thinking of you forward years them the separate world. When I walk into space singing on places, see her with guys across the room felt cut cord half of a man on thin ice between our family wanting check on my mind on love was impossible to forget it.

"Well, use it wisely on a swing your Juliet back in arms or not." Suggest April

I had the piece of paper of location carefully opens an address on karaoke restaurant that hottest spot in New York. The odd of making it through traffic or a huge crowd of people felt hopeless location, my girl. He had remembered the conversation on gesture and show she is special to him. Its time to stop moping in choose to get out of the chair meeting at karaoke restaurant.

"I am here to pick my order and extra napkins, please." Said, Arnold

"It's nice to see a friendly face, Arnold." Replied Server

"Working late again, hope the wife not too mad." Say Server

"She is out of town with a friend drink wine tasting." Replied Arnold

"Good luck." Said April

"Hey, April." Greets Arnold

"Sorry for the inconvenience. I want to rent out space my boyfriend Sam team." Explains April

"Who is the lucky man?" Asked Arnold

"I am Sam." Answer Sam

"Nice to meet you, kid, and treat her right." Said, Arnold

"I will." Answer Sam

April had introduced the gang to the private driver on mention Derek; there was the light of mystery.

"You are a mystery guy that sent a bouquet of flower to our Casey." Said, Arnold

"Hope she loves the bouquet of flower thought to dislike them no response in weeks." Answer Derek

"Those flowers had a special place in her room with reminding of sweetness still exist not overhears; she still cares about the boy back home." Say, Arnold

"Are going need ride place is way faster than a taxi?" Question Arnold

"That would be amazing for help getting the restaurant." Said, Derek

"I have a friend who can help get into the restaurant and a nice jacket to wear tonight." Replied Arnold

"Why are you helping me after everything happened caused her runaway back home?" Asked Derek

"I had witnessed on all the guys never held close enough between light in her eyes show that in love with a special one, no one cannot deny." Explains Arnold

I had trusted my gut leave the party chasing after Casey Miller back on grand gesture with her driver was a cool guy that did not expect the story of his life amazing. While back in the restaurant, they are cheering high on victory, loving life does not notice small things of me gone. He had listened to them understand that life is precious until never know on time has run out. Who knew if she would take me back on big grand gesture or reject on moved on with another guy happy agree on defeat close the door for good?


End file.
